The Dragon of Hogwarts
by shadowwritr
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the school had the motto: Never tickle a sleeping dragon.  Hogwarts sleeping dragon has awoken, how will this effect the school as well as the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potter characters, not being paid, just having a little fun with my take in the world and adding my own little bit of flair to it.

Authors note: I will be going back and fixing chapters along the way. This story does not have a beta. You have been getting my rough draft, one to two scenes at a time. So be forewarned. Take a seat and sit back and I hope you enjoy the ride.

Summary: The heir of Merlin, the wakening of a dragon, and one potion master. When the three converge they change history and untold realities.

**The Dragon of Hogwarts**

Our story starts four hours before the start of the first term that Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts….

The school founders long ago had a fifth and silent partner. He had taught for a few years while the school was being built. One day while sitting among the four, after the other teachers left, he told them he felt it was time to go back to sleep for awhile. The founders knew, at some point in the future, their silent partner would eventually awake; but to be on the safe side they gave the school a motto:

_Draco domiens numquan titillandus_

They had hoped that the motto would be upheld because awaking Silvanus before his time would not be very wise.

Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood in his normal spot in the teachers lounge leaning against the wall. His black silk hair and sallow skin had given the Potion Master quite a few nicknames among the students, git, greasy bat, vampire of the dungeons. His favorite had always been the vampire comments though he never let it show, but he did enchant his robes to billow out after his first year of teaching when he walked. Yes, he had encouraged the dunderheads of the school with these silly names; it had gone on for some years now that some believed he actually was a vampire. He was in his element when he was teaching or brewing in his lab, but the headmaster of the school always insisted that he never miss the final teachers meeting before the start of term. So here he was looking at the headmaster waiting for him to start the meeting so he could get back to his lab for the last three hours of peace and quiet.

Professor Quirrell, the bald headed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been second to last to enter. Severus scowled at the wizard as he tried to come over and make small talk and eventually Quirrell found a seat. The last teacher floated through the door, Professor Cuthbert Binns, the only teacher who even after his death still taught classes, History of Magic, which even according to Severus was the most hated class in the school. The man was a bore and dreadful. One of the facts he had learned from this dry and reedy rasping ghost was that he had taught with the four founders. Binns was the longest running Professor in the history of the school.

"Ah, Cuthbert," Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, said. "So glad that you could join us."

"Carry on Albus." Binns told him.

Albus Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses with his blue twinkling eyes at the ghost. Severus held his face in a perfect mask of showing no emotions as he caught the look the Headmaster had given to the pearly apparition. Not to many would tell Albus Dumbledore to carry on, but this was Binns after all. The ghost wasn't fazed by much and he surely wasn't fazed with anything that was in the physical.

"Why thank you Cuthbert." Albus said. "Now that we are here and accounted for I shall begin. I want to remind everyone that the third floor corridor on the right side will be out of bounds for all students. House points and detention should be enforced if someone should forget and actually live through the ordeal."

Severus gave a small snort from his corner. He had seen the monstrosity of a pet that Hagrid had brought into the school a week ago. Any student would be lucky to not become dog food for the three headed Cerebus.

Albus had continued with his normal on the Heads of House speech he gave every year that Severus tuned him out. He felt the wall he was leaning on give and quickly moved away to his two feet as he pulled his wand out. It was when he head the deep rumble and felt the vibrations of the room as it expanded and snapped back that bothered him. The walls of the school never moved on their own like that without a good reason. He looked at the Headmaster who had stopped his speech.

Albus now stood with his wand drawn looking about the room. The deep rumble came again as the walls expanded and popped back in place once more.

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor questioned. The normal stern and sharp look that she always had on her face was no longer visible, she now sported a concerned and leery look.

"I don't know." Albus said slowly with a curious look more than a frightened one. It happened for the third time that Severus heard the guess he gave for the sudden movement the castle was doing. "It's almost like the castle is breathing."

Severus moved about the room with careful deliberation as he scanned the walls. It was on the fifth breath he noted the school banner that hung in the room appeared different. Deftly he moved toward the banner which contained the school crest upon it with his wand drawn toward it. The banner emanated a soft faint silvery glow and expanded with each breath the castle took.

"Headmaster," Severus said as he watched the banner in fascination.

The letter H, that normally graced the middle of the shield was missing from the crest. Hogwarts was still written on the banner for the shield at the top. The lion with the red background was still on the left top corner, the snake with the green background in the top right, the badger bottom left on a background of yellow, and the eagle bottom right on the background of blue. The four animals that represented the four houses of the school.

Albus came and stood beside Severus, while Minerva took the place to Severus on the right. Severus was doused with ice cold through his very core as Binns decided he had the best spot. Severus was about to respond when another breath was taken by the castle and the crest changed again. Now in the middle where the letter H had been was a silver dragon that stood out on a background of purple.

"About bloody damn time he woke up." Professor Binns said.

Severus who was now shaking and his teeth chattering asked. "Wwww…who?"

Professor Binns moved back, "Sorry Severus, didn't mean to do that lad. Gave you a stutter almost as worse as Quirrell." Professor Binns patted his head.

"Who woke up Cuthbert?" Albus asked.

"Silvanus of course. That is the symbol of his house, he'll be taking up his old post. After all, I was only saving his spot for him." Professor Binns said.

Severus had turned around and he watched along with the others as Professor Binns started to fade.

"Cuthbert who is Silvanus?" Albus asked.

"Silvanus has always been on the shield, the school motto. Never tickle a sleeping…." Professor Binns said this and with each word he was leaving, with each word it was harder to hear what he had said.

"Dragon." Albus and Severus said in unison.

* * *

First chapter revamped. Fixed a few sentences for better flow.


	2. Chapter 2

In the bowels of the dungeons of Hogwarts a very large and very old shimmering silver dragon lazily opened his eyes. Very slowly he looked about his lair, the jewels and trinkets, the gold and silver coins, the elfin clothes, the dwarves and goblin armor. Everything still in its place, nothing had been touched or moved. He lifted his head and yawned his mouth opening wide enough to swallow a small giant. The mist of smoke escaping his mouth and nostrils. He turned his head from side to side and rolled the kinks out of dragon bones in his neck. His front legs went out as he spread his talons and clawed the immense pile of gold coins he had been sleeping on. Silvanus continued his slow and deliberate wake up ritual of stretching and finally stood as he shook his whole body and yawned once more. He moved slowly as he walked towards the underground waterfall and took a long drink. The water came through a hole he had made long ago from the black lake far above. The small brook that ran through his lair cycled back up and out to the lake. After his thirst had been quenched he stepped under the waterfall and continued to waken up the rest of his muscles. Vapor and steam hissed and rose from the silver dragon as he took his wake up shower. Upon leaving his shower he shook every part of his body once again all the way to the very tip of his tail and the tips of his wings. Looking up he saw the balcony of his lair that contained his human form.

Silvanus leaped and landed on the balcony and transformed into his relative human form, well as human as a dragon could make it. His hair and eyes retained his silver from his dragon side. His hair was past his shoulders and down to the middle of his bare back. The muscles hard and toned, the body that Slytherin and Gryffindor kept taunting him was that of a young Greek god, the only difference was his ears which had the tapered point and looked to be elfin.

He left the balcony and walked inside the Silvanus common room, the house that would hold his students. The common room was large, round and had shelves of books, tombs, and old enchanted scrolls he had collected over the years. The plush armchairs and couches were in a deep royal purple with silver dragons embossed in their patterns. The room was bathed in a silver warmth that came from Silvanus himself. Lazily he stretched again in his human form and yawned once more. He looked down at his naked form and shook his head.

"Can't meet anyone like this." Silvanus said out loud to himself. "Give someone quite a fright I would."

He turned back toward the balcony and stretched his hand over the edge toward the elfin clothes. They whipped through the air and into his outstretched hand. He pulled the velvety thin material of deep grey cloth of elfin pants on and slipped the elfin leather boots on over them that laced themselves all the way up to his calves. He put the white silk shirt on and tucked it into the trousers not even bothering to button his shirt leaving part of his chest and stomach bare. Silvanus pulled on the elfin cloak and then turned back to the common room. He walked through the common room and into the hall and ascended the stairs. He stopped at the wall and placed his hand upon it which opened the archway for his house lair. Once he stepped outside into the hall of the dungeons he looked back at the open archway. Waving his hand a tapestry of a silver dragon appeared.

"Password is Draconus." Silvanus said to his tapestry self.

The silver dragon on the tapestry gave a nod then lay down on the mounds of gold that were under him. Silvanus gave a snort looking at his infernal tapestry self and shook his head.

"I never should have let Godric talk me into this, and Salizar was no better enchanting you to sleep while guarding the house."

He watched as the dragon on the tapestry opened a lazy eye and gave snort and watched as the smoke rose from his nostrils.

Silvanus turned and headed out of the dungeons and came into the great hall and looked around. Portraits, more than he had ever seen were all whispering and pointing at him. His gaze followed up the stairs as he watched as they moved from one point to another.

"I see they added to the place." Silvanus said.

His attention was caught by the song that filled the hall and Silvanus smiled.

"Fawkes!" Silvanus bounded up the stairs in search for his friend. He stopped at the gargoyles and looked at the great statue inside the old stairwell that hadn't been there before.

"He's to go in he is." The gargoyle on the right said.

"No password needed either." Stated the one on the left.

Silvanus shook his head. "I can't believe those fools. Passwords really don't protect much. Don't know when they will learn."

Silvanus stepped through to the stairs and looked up and saw the door as the stairs decided to move and advance upward. "Levitation charm. What happen to the good old exercise of walking up? Godric you so got lazy."

At the top Silvanus opened the door and entered into Godric's old office. His eyes darted around the room as he noticed objects he never seen before. The song of Fawkes carried him forward and he beamed a smile at the bird.

"I've missed you too, Fawkes."

Silvanus listened to the phoenix and he looked about the office and the portraits who all appeared to be sleep save one that was not in its frame. He around the desk and sat down in the chair and propped his feet up as he leaned back and looked back at the bird.

"You finally picked a human. Took you long enough." Silvanus replied.

Fawkes continued to sing to him. "The headmaster? Since when did Hogwarts get a headmaster?"

Silvanus noticed the portraits were peering at him and it didn't bother him in the least while Fawkes caught him up on the finer points of the school that he missed while he had been sleeping.

"Well, I guess that is what I get for deciding to take a nap." Silvanus said as he laced his fingers behind his head and continued to look about the room.

He quirked a half smile at Godric's old hat he saw sitting on the shelf when Fawkes started elaborating how students were now chosen.

"Is that so." Silvanus said and then stretched his hand out as the hat flew off the shelf and into it. He placed it on his head.

"Silvanus, so you've finally awoke." said the hat.

"Indeed, I have. My little nap has put me further in time than I thought it would have." Silvanus stated.

The hat chuckled, "well, only a dragon knows when it needs rest. So it would seem you are back now and you would like for your house to be opened for students once again."

"Yes. I fear that I rather never did like the sorting of students into other houses. Children are children in my book and shouldn't be labeled, but I see I have missed my chance of setting all of that right while I slept."

"That you have, but the headmaster we have now feels rather the same as you do in that regards. I think you'll rather like Albus, Fawkes does and you know how picky that old bird is."

Silvanus chuckled. "As picky as I am with my riders. The last rider I had was Merlin."

"Yes, you and Fawkes are rare and picky breed the both of you. Now, lets see. You like your students to be unique and to be individual. Race and class doesn't bother you, you also seek a willingness to learn and a thirst for knowledge as well."

"Not to mention unique talents that can be cultivated."

"Yes, yes. It will be slow starting out, you'll have to start from scratch you know." The hat said.

"I figured as much. I have patience. So we both know I don't mind the trouble makers either."

The hat snorted at him. "If you had come just three years ago, you would have had a pair of those."

"Indeed? What year are they in and whose house?" Silvanus asked.

"The Weasly twins, Fred and George, third year this year and in Gryffindor. I couldn't put them anywhere else. They would have fit rather well with you. But there has never been another sorting. I advise you to take those two under wings and give them some advise."

Silvanus grinned. "Well, I'll see what I can do with the pair."

"You would come along this year and give me fits, now I have to think how I'm going to work your house into my song this year."

"You'll figure it out." Silvanus told the hat and pulled it off his head.

Once he had done so he cast it back to the shelf and noticed the old wizard studying him along with four others. Two female witches and two male wizards. Silvanus looked out the window and noticed the time of day due to the shadows of the sun and looked back at the five.

"Good Evening. I am Silvanus, the head of the house of Silvanus." He moved his feet off the desk and stood up and bowed to the old wizard. "It is an honor to meet Fawkes' human, he seems rather fond and protective of you Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dubledore."

Silvanus then moved gracefully around the desk and extended his hand to shake the old wizard's hand. He watched and listened as Fawkes sung to his human. Albus looked Silvanus over with his sparkling blue eyes as he listened to Fawkes.

"He is not very trusting Fawkes." Silvanus said to the bird, "even with your reassurances your human is not wanting to shake my hand."

"It could be," said the smooth and silky voice of Severus, "that we have never heard of you before. You are not written about in Hogwarts A History."

Silvanus placed his hands in his pocket as moved in front of the young wizard. He looked him over as well as taking in his appearance. This young wizard Silvanus found in front of him intrigued him. He could see the bravery for being bold enough to speak first, but he could also see the wizard clearly didn't reveal much with his facial expressions. He was reserved and awaiting an answer before he laid judgment. Silvanus glanced over the others that were in the group. Then turned and went to the desk and sat on the edge of it.

"I wouldn't know what has been written in well over a thousand years, as seeing as I have been asleep. The race of dragons I come from is well, extinct save for me, I owe my life to Merlin. I am the last of a dying race, the last of the Silvertongue dragons, the last dragon that can have a rider. I wasn't aware that my waking up would cause such concern to the school considering I gave up most of my lair for this school to be built. You are in essence inside my lair. Godric and Salizar stumbled into my lair one day when they hunting Ashwinder nests. They woke me up, bumbling about my lair and arguing with each other because they couldn't find the exit to the way they had come in. I wasn't in a real good mood either, but I let them leave after I found out they needed the eggs for potions and that they were teaching together. They came back again, this time with two witches. I talked to them, they told me about there ideas for a school, said they needed a place that was magical enough to hide it. There isn't any better place to hide a school but inside a dragon's lair. This castle was built from the rock in my layer. It took several years to build it, I taught history to the students that they brought to help build the school. Only Godric, Salizar, Helga, and Rowena knew what I really was, it was outlawed that no wizard could own a dragon. I should know, I argued for it myself in front of the old court systems. I am not against wizards and I have not killed any wizard unless they left me no choice. Each of you should have learned of the silvertongue dragons that is one race of dragon that the four would have taught." Silvanus said.

Albus lifted his wand, Silvanus watched as very old book appeared and he opened the pages. The others crowded around him and he turned page after page and then settled on one and started reading.

"The last known Silvertongue Dragon is named Silvanus, birth and death are unknown. Last known appearance was during the time of the founding of Hogwarts School." Albus looked up at Silvanus over his spectacles. "I seemed to be without a teacher for History of Magic. The ghost who taught the subject has left, he did say he was holding the spot for you."

"Question is, will you be willing to allow me my right to teach again and have my house of students?" Silvanus asked.

"You'll have to start out with the first years that are coming in." Albus said.

"Headmaster," Severus said, "the teaching post I can see, but the new house added will cause a lot of questions to flare up. How do you propose we explain this to the board of directors?"

Albus closed the book and looked at the wizards and witches around him. "There has always been an ancient magic inside this castle. It has always expanded or retracted when it had need. Even the board has accepted that there was a deeper magic about Hogwarts that no one understood why or how it happened. I understand now what I didn't when I first became headmaster. I found the changing of the guard for the headmaster's rather odd for throwing a sack of gold into the black lake. I understand fully why I had to do that now. Hogwarts has always had a dragon, there were rumors, even the board knows of the rumors. No one has ever found an entrance to a lair before. I do believe Cuthbert has been under an oath not to say anything, there is no denying that Cuthbert Binns is gone. If the board has issues, we'll allow Silvanus to deal with them, after all, like he said, the castle is his lair."

Silvanus sat back and watched as they talked it a over a bit more. Fawkes flew over to him and he stroked his old friend. He looked up when he saw the elder wizard had extended his hand at last. Silvanus shook the hand of the headmaster.

"I do believe the gold being thrown in the lake was some joke that Godric and Salizar would think I would have rather have liked." Silvanus gave the old wizard a smile.

"Yes I hear those two got along famously for awhile." Albus said.

"That they did, unless they were in an argument and I to step in and settle the dispute." Silvanus rubbed his hands together. "So when does school start?"

"The children will be arriving in thirty minutes." Albus told him.

"Not good, I need to time my waking up better. I haven't planned a thing, guess I'll wing it for the first few weeks till I can get settled back in." Silvanus stood. "Do we still eat in the kitchens?"

Albus chuckled. "No, in the great hall."

"Guess I'll have to go exploring tonight then and find out what all has changed." Silvanus had an air of pure delight and inquisitiveness about him. He walked over to the younger wizard. "Care to show me this great hall student of Slytherin?"

Silvanus noticed the stern looking witch try to hide a grin while she looked at the young wizard.

"This way. I am the Head of Slytherin." Severus said.

Silvanus walked beside Severus. "Do you teach Potions as well, like Salizar did?"

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Excellent. I have a few ruddy little beasties I need cleaned out of my bed that you'll probably love for ingredients."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus had walked with the dragon down to the entrance hall and then opened the grand doors of the great hall and the house tables.

"We seem to be a table short." Severus said.

Silvanus walked in and looked around. "This was the old astronomy room."

Severus watched as the dragon had a grace and elegance to his walk even while he looked around. He watched as Silvanus waved his hand and gracefully took a step to the side as a new table appeared in the center of the room along with the new banner for the house of Silvanus. The one thing he noticed was the body of the dragon in its human form, it was lithe and strong and very well toned. He admired the chest and abs that were showing as Silvanus started walking back towards him. Severus had his arms crossed about his chest.

"You might cause a few accidents from the female students with your attire." Severus worded very carefully.

Silvanus looked down and then back up and gave Severus a grin. "Some males as well it would seem."

Severus kept his features schooled and his occulmen shields up. "Perhaps, there are a few young wizards with that persuasion of tastes."

He turned to look into the entrance hall as the doors opened and the first of the students arrived. Silvanus came and stood beside him as he buttoned up the silken shirt after covering his head with the elfin cloak. Severus looked sideways as the dragon.

"I need to take my position at the table. Professor Binns normally had the door. All the students need to be inside the great hall before the sorting and the feast." Severus said.

Silvanus gave him a nod. "Thank you, potions master."

Severus pivoted and walked away from the dragon. He walked directly back to the headmaster who had taken his seat at the table as the first students started entering the hall. Severus came around and sat beside him. He knew Minerva was at the front door and Flitwick was at the gate.

"What do you make of him Severus?" The headmaster asked.

Severus looked at Silvanus by the door and the students who walked in who kept looking at the mysterious stranger.

"I don't want to make him angry. I feel very unsure of myself around him." Severus admitted to Albus.

"Interesting you should feel that way. I do not feel that way around him, even when he shook my hand. He had a jovial, calm, and peaceful nature around me."

"You had the benefit of Fawkes as well." Severus pointed out.

Albus chuckled, "yes, but you didn't have your familiar talk behind your back to someone else either. To him, Fawkes own me, which is rather true, I didn't pick Fawkes he picked me."

Severus looked at the headmaster a little startled. "I've always thought you picked him."

"No my boy," Albus said and waved to one of the older students who had waved to him. "Certain magical creatures can never truly be owned. A phoenix is one, a dragon is another, there are more but I have only known phoenix's to choose a human companion. Silvanus said his last rider was Merlin, so it would almost be likely he has come back now to choose another rider."

Severus shook his head, he didn't like werewolves, vampires, dragons, most magical creatures other than what he could do with them in a potion. "But he has a human form. That, I have never heard of before."

"It is his race of dragon that gives him that ability. Silvertongues have been known since the times of dwarves and elves, some history we have been banned in teaching. That race of dragons took mates among the humankind and made certain lines stronger. That isn't taught anymore, I didn't learn that myself until I became headmaster. I know all of that from the one book that contains the Silvertongue Dragons. Now we learn what dragons can do for wizard kind, how to use them to our advantage, even now the dragons we have today are nothing like the Silvertongue, he is of an almost extinct race, the last of his kind."

Severus sat back in the chair and looked at Silvanus as he turned to look at the table. He could see the silver eyes of the dragon that glowed under the elfin hood of the cloak. His breath hitched as he heard the voice of Silvanus in his head.

'Is it time that I can come away from this door?' Silvanus said in his mind.

Severus glared at Silvanus, this was rude, even if it was dragon that was in his head, even with his shields up.

'Relax young one, I meant no offense, but it would be even stranger if I yelled it across the hall. You have excellent shields for a youngling, but your shields have not come across a dragon before. I will give you lessons for blocking me and my magic out of your mind.'

Severus breathed deeply and let it out slowly then thought in his mind, 'yes, though Professor Binns did have a spot at the table, he never ate.'

Severus watched as Silvanus walked around the outside of the hall deftly avoiding the students on the Slytherin side of the room while his gaze remained locked with Severus.

'I assure you, I do eat. I do not partake of human flesh, I stopped that atrocity a long time ago. The password to my lair is draconus that is also where my house will reside. You'll know where to find it.'

Severus was finally able to look away when he noticed Silvanus' eyes stopped shimmering under the hood. Severus closed his eyes and rubbed them, he had a white mists in spots from the intense stare. He moved his hands away and still couldn't see correctly. He felt the presence of the dragon intently on his right side. Then the dragon's human hand was before his eyes and Severus felt the magic wash over them. It was like a fresh cleansing rain.

"Forgive me." He heard the soft rumble of Silvanus as he whispered into his ear. "I pulled away to quickly and effected your shield around your eyes. It has been awhile since I have met a master occlumens. Your sight will be fine now."

Severus gave him a small nod and felt the warmth and intense presence of the dragon move off down the table as he took a vacant spot on the end sitting near Madam Hooch.

"Severus, are you alright my boy?" He heard Albus whisper softly to him.

"I'm fine." Severus told the headmaster. Inside he was petrified, angry, worried, and somewhat relieved, but on the outside he showed nothing. His vision was back to normal.

"Come up for tea when you have put your snakes to bed, we can talk then." Albus said.

Severus hated at times like these when the headmaster had sensed how much he was not fine. Silvanus was unsettling him, it had taken him all summer to get his worries and fears settled over mini Potter who would be in the hall shortly. Then Quirrell had to sit down next to him, Severus closed his eyes. Honestly he didn't even know why the man even bothered trying to talk to him anymore. He was ready to put this feast behind him, retreat to his quarters to his lab, to hide away so he would be able to think, think about what all of this meant.

Severus watched as the doors opened and Minerva lead the first years up to the front of the hall and had them gather around on the steps. His hand reached out for the goblet cup before him and found nothing, he hissed softly at the emptiness of it all. A small boy with unruly black hair caught his attention and he saw those deep emerald eyes and felt the sharp twisting dagger to his heart and his soul once more. Severus closed his eyes as the headmaster stood and gave the warning about the third floor, the forbidden forest, and other things.

He felt an intense coolness come over the goblet he held in his hands and opened his eyes. The liquid was a rich gold in color, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled a sweet ambrosia that instantly cleared his mind. Severus let his eyes move slowly towards Silvanus who held a goblet in his hand, he lifted it slightly and bowed his head to Severus and then took a drink. Everything in his body screamed not to drink, he inhaled deeply one more time as his mind worked furiously trying to figure out the sweet ambrosia. He was taking a risk as he brought the goblet to his lips and took a small sip. All of his senses became alert, it was as though he had been on the verge of death. It was smoothest elfin wine he had ever tasted. The house-elfs made a wine like this, but for his senses to become alive and alert like this it took several goblets full. He took another sip and held the liquid on his tongue identifying the fragrances of several herbs and the ripe richness of the vines fruits. Severus swallowed as Minerva called out the first name of the new first years. He looked back at Silvanus and gave the dragon a nod. Silvanus smiled and then looked towards the sorting himself.

"Abbott, Hannah." McGonagall said.

Severus watched as the girl became a Hufflepuff and he sat the goblet down and leaned back in his chair more content and soothed than he had felt all summer. He wasn't as worried. He knew it was the wine. The elfin wine wouldn't be at this feast, so he was grateful for what Silvanus had given him, but he still didn't trust him, Silvanus was a dragon after all.

"Ambrose, Arwin." McGonagall called after a couple more students had gone in front of her.

Severus felt the headmaster lean over to him to whisper. "Myddrin Emrys Ambrose, Merlin's descendent. Direct line I do believe, odd, they are normally all taught at home. I wasn't even paying attention, I had my mind to wrapped around other matters with another first year."

"Silvanus!" shouted the hat.

Severus watched as Silvanus now had his very first pupil for his house in over a thousand years. The little girl had raven black hair that hung passed her shoulders and clearest blue eyes he had seen since Albus' own. Arwin's he noticed didn't twinkle the way Albus' did, but her eyes held a keen spark behind them. Severus looked at Silvanus who was clearly assessing the girl as well.

"Maybe that solves why he chose to wake up now." Severus whispered back to the headmaster.

Severus was clearly amused now that they were nearing the Ms and Silvanus had yet to get another student in his house. Maybe the dragon, Severus felt was a little to picky.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall called out.

Severus watched as Draco strutted up to the stool and confidently sat down. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted Slytherin. He watched as Draco walked confidently over to the Crabbe and Goyle who were also in his house. Death Eaters sons, he would have to play homage to those three's parents. A boy with the last name of moon ended up in the house of Silvanus as well.

"Nott, Theodore."

Severus was almost resigned at having a full house of first year death eater children and took another drink of the elfin wine.

"Silvanus!" The hat yelled.

Severus chocked on the wine. He knew very well this boy's father was clearly one of Voldemorts. Albus pat his back.

"Well my boy, seems you lost one of your brood there." Albus whispered.

"Clearly," Severus sat the goblet back down and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Parkinson, Pansy." McGonagall said.

Severus closed his eyes, he did not want this little girl in house. Her mother had been a pain in his arse at school and that little girl looked exactly like her. He waited with baited breath.

"Silvanus!"

"Yes." Severus whispered in sweet victory.

Albus chuckled beside him. "Now, now Severus. Do contain yourself."

Patil and Patil, one went to Gryffindor the other to Ravenclaw.

"Perks, Sally-Ann."

The hat called out, "Silvanus."

"Potter, Harry."

Severus watched and listened as the children and even the staff came alive more fully on this boy. He glanced over at Silvanus who took another drink of the wine and met his eye. The dragon didn't hold him like before but he saw the shimmering orbs below the hood.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted.

Severus watched as he got off the stool. A mixture of emotions assailed him down to his very bone as he grabbed the goblet and took a large drink instead of the few sips he had taken. He wanted it to all go away, for everything to have not have happened at all. Severus stopped paying attention to the sorting. He shook himself and looked up as McGonagall called the last name out.

"Zabini, Blasie!"

Severus was sure this was another one he was going to get.

"Silvanus!"

Severus gave a snort. He looked at the table in the middle as Minerva carried the hat away and Dumbledore stood. Three boys and three girls were sitting at that very long table. Looking around and probably feeling very unsure in all of this. There were no older students around them. Severus felt this was a guinea pig year for this house. He was fairly confident as well that three of those students should have ended up in his house. Moon and Perks he was not sure of at all, but Ambrose the look the girl had in her eye that was a Gryffindor trait if he ever saw one.

"We do have a change in staff this year as well as a new house. Professor Binns as decided to leave us."

The roar was unmistakable and very happy. Severus couldn't blame them, he would have been perfectly pleased too if he still had to go to class under Binns. It had taken the headmaster to yell at them for silence that finally quieted them down.

"I can see you are all quite pleased over this change. Professor Quirrell will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, lets welcome him back. The History of Magic teacher as well as the Head of House for Silvanus is Professor Silvanus."

Severus watched as Silvanus stood and finally the dragon in human form pulled the hood off of his head and bowed to the students at each table and sat back down for the applause he was getting.

"Let the feast begin." Albus said and sat back down.

"Half of those students he took should be in Slytherin." Severus said.

Minerva leaned over, "I think half should have been in Gryffindor. What do you make of that Albus?"

"I think you might both be right. The two founders of those houses were friends at one point. Maybe he woke up to the heal the school of rivalries. I have always thought that when I became headmaster it would be nice to do away with such pettiness between the houses. We teachers get along rather well at times."

Severus and Minerva both shook there heads at the headmaster.

"My galleons are on that little raven haired girl sitting at that table." Severus said.

"My thoughts exactly." Added Minerva. "Her full name by the way is Arwin Emrys Ambrose. It never dawned on me with all the trouble we were having getting Potter his letter. I took the little girl shopping."

"What of her parents?" Albus asked.

"Dead. Poor dear, she is staying at Bainbridge House for Orphans in London. The place was a complete madhouse, been staying there since she was three according to the man who ran the place."

Severus had forked up some of his sheppard pie and chewed slowly as he looked back at Silvanus table. That family was famous in the wizarding world. Severus had even studied part of that families history, his reason had been for one of the potion masters inside it. Five hundred years ago the family had moved out into the Muggle world, he wasn't sure what had caused that split from the wizarding world. He continued to eat and cleared his thoughts, the little girl wasn't his problem, that problem belonged to the dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Arwin kept her head down at the table. The only one she had recognized was the witch, Professor McGonagall who had put the hat on her head. She knew she had been different growing up, didn't take much to figure it out when you could hear what the birds were saying and no one else seemed to understand them at all. She had learned quickly don't talk about it. Pet scans and MRIs and a shrink for three years had taught her very well how to keep her mouth shut.

Then Professor McGonagall came and told her she was a witch. That had explained why she could hear the birds and wasn't some head case like everyone believed she was, but she still kept it to herself. When the food appeared she dared to look around. Six, their table only had six. It all felt like some shrink had placed her in this place and was taking notes to see if she really was a head case.

She slowly started filling her plate as the others did as well.

"This is so unfair. I'm supposed to be in Slytherin." Pansy the girl sitting next to Arwin said. "I'm pure blood, that is what Slytherin looks for."

"Nock it off. You aren't the only one who feels that way." Teddy Nott stated. "My family has always been in Slytherin as well."

"Here, here." Added Blaise.

"I'm half and half." Sally-Ann said. "My father was Gryffindor."

"My parents were Gryffindor." Tyler Moon said.

"What about you? Arwin isn't it." Pansy asked.

Arwin pushed around the mashed potatoes around on her plate. "I don't know, my parents are dead. Didn't find out till this summer I was a witch."

Pansy huffed. "There's a Mudblood in this house." Pansy picked up her plate and moved down to the next table that adjoined theirs.

Teddy and Blaise followed and sat down with Pansy.

"That was rather rude." Tyler said as he moved sitting in front of Arwin.

Arwin gave a shrug. It wasn't uncommon for her to eat alone. She was rather used to it, being labeled the nutcase in the madhouse, but she wasn't sure what a Mudblood was.

"What is Mudblood?" Arwin asked.

Pansy hissed. "Someone like you, no magical parents. Your kind shouldn't even be allowed in the school."

"Give her a break." Sally-Ann said. "Look around Parkinson. We got sorted in this house, we have to deal with it."

"I'll deal with it. Deal with it with a letter to my parents." Pansy stated.

Arwin watched as Teddy and Blaise nodded their agreement. Tyler waved at Seamus Finnigan who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Ty what happened to sticking together?" Seamus asked across the tables.

"Blame the hat, that's my new motto." Tyler answered him.

Sally-Ann who scooted down and sat next to Tyler now waved at Lavender Brown.

Lavender waved back at her.

Arwin looked around she definitely felt lost here. The other five seemed to know other people at least.

Pansy turned around and then said across the tables. "Draco can I borrow your owl tomorrow?"

Arwin looked between Tyler and Sally and saw the blonde boy from earlier.

"Having problems Pansy?" Draco asked with a grin.

"What do you think? Your owl is faster than the school owls." Pansy stated.

"Meet me before breakfast, I have to send my letter too, at least your place is on the way." Draco said.

"Thank you Draco." Pansy said with syrupy sweetness.

Arwin mocked shoving her finger down her throat and bent over the bench. She could hear Tyler and Sally chuckle. When she looked up she saw the brightest blue eyes looking at her over the spectacles with his eyebrows raised. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern glare and shook her head very slowly. The Professor in black sitting next to the headmaster had a slight smirk on his face then turned it to a scowl as quick as she caught it. She gave all three of them a salute and turned back to her meal.

Tyler snickered at her.

Sally leaned across the table. "I'm not sure that was such a good idea."

"To late to take it back now." Arwin said.

She kept her head down as Sally and Tyler started talking about the wizarding cards. Arwin looked across the table every now and then and Sally gave her a smile.

"Want to look at them? They are really cool." Sally asked.

Pansy said. "Showing her something that she is not going to understand."

Sally turned and scowled at Pansy, "I wasn't talking to you, was I?"

"If you knew any better half-blood, you wouldn't be talking to her at all. Same goes for you too Tyler." Pansy hissed.

Arwin put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand effectively cutting the view of Pansy and the other two boys out. She had only eaten part of the meal, she wasn't hungry anymore. Arwin knew one thing, she couldn't stand Pansy at all. Instead of eating she started playing with the food. Her plate disappeared as well as the food in front of them and deserts took up the table now. She pulled a bowl of pudding over to her and twirled it around with a spoon. Arwin let go of the spoon and watched as it slowly sank to the side of the bowl.

She heard a cough at the head table and looked that way. The same three from earlier were deep in conversation, she heard the cough again and her eyes sought out the source which happened to be her head of house.

Arwin was looking at him with her head slightly cocked as it rested on her hand. She saw him point his spoon at her and then take a bite of whatever he was eating and point it back at her again. Arwin closed her eyes. She kept them closed, she wasn't hungry and waited for them to be dismissed. She just wanted to go to bed and hoped everything would be somehow different in the morning. She heard the headmaster tell their table to stay where they were as he dismissed the rest of the school getting the prefects to lead the first years to their houses.

She felt the presence of the head of their house as he stood next to their table. His voice was like a deep roll of thunder heard off in the distance as he spoke.

"I see we are all not quite getting along. What is the problem?" Silvanus asked.

"I'm supposed to be in Slytherin not this house." Pansy said, then added as an afterthought, "sir."

"Anyone else feel this way? That you are in the wrong house?" Silvanus asked.

Teddy and Blaise said, "Me." at the same time together.

"I think I should have been in Gryffindor." Tyler said.

"Gryffindor as well," Sally added.

"Miss Ambrose?" Silvanus asked.

Arwin shrugged her shoulders. She felt his hand move to her chin and then tilt it to look up at him. "I need an answer, not a shrug."

Arwin opened her eyes and was about to respond till Pansy spat out, "She's muggleborn. She wouldn't know."

Silvanus shifted his silver gaze from Arwin back to Pansy.

"How do you know Miss Ambrose is muggleborn?" Silvanus asked.

"She didn't know she was a witch until this summer." Pansy stated like this was something anyone should know.

"Ah. Because she didn't know, automatically makes her a muggleborn?" Silvanus asked.

"Duh! It only happens to muggleborns." Pansy said.

"I see." Silvanus said. "Why don't you all follow me, I will show you the way to your dormitory and where you'll be sleeping."

Silvanus released Arwin's chin and placed his hand on her head as she started following him.

"So was the division at the table concerning purity of blood?" Silvanus asked.

"Yes, sir." Tyler answered as they left the great hall back into the entrance hall.

"Does anyone know how far their blood lines go?" Silvanus asked.

"My mother traced ours back to just after the start of Hogwarts." Zabini said. "850 years at least, that is what my mother said."

"Anyone else have an older blood line than Mr. Zabini?" Silvanus asked.

"Ours only goes back 700 years," Pansy said proudly.

"Since we have a division in the house already on blood. I would like each of you to give me a five foot report on your magical blood lines. You are to write for and against. You have two weeks to have this done and turned in to me. On the third week our house will be eating in the kitchens together while we discuss this issue."

"That is so not fair," Pansy said in a huff.

Silvanus stopped walking as he entered the first hall of the dungeons and turned to face his little brood of six.

"Fair? It is a rather fair assessment of what needs to be done in this house." He bent down so he was looking directly at Pansy. "There is no rivalries in this house, you will each learn to respect the others in your house as well as the other houses. You are each unique individuals and it is not your blood lines that cause this to come about. You will learn to put aside what you have been taught before and learn to think for yourselves. There are no followers in this house. Is that understood?"

Arwin watched Pansy as she gulped and murmur a very small, "Yes sir."

Silvanus turned and pointed to each and every one of them. "That goes for all of you. And to get the point across even further, breakfast, dinner, and supper will all be taken on an individual basis. Our table is rather long and there is plenty of room, you will each spread out and I will assign where you will sit until the two weeks is over."

Arwin nodded and looked down the dungeon hallway, she caught a glimpse of something black as it eased slowly back around the corner. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had the impression that someone had been listening even though the halls appeared to be empty.

Arwin followed Silvanus along with the other five members of her very subdued house. Sally and Tyler slumped along like she was doing, while she noticed Teddy and Blaise shooting Pansy dirty looks who kept a scowl on her face as she glared at Silvanus' back. Silvanus gave them the password to the tapestry when they came up to it after going down four more different hallways. Once inside she rather liked how everything looked and even perked up a bit.

"Everything beyond the balcony is off limits. Your magic will not work on the balcony so remember that. The girls rooms are to your left, the boys to your right. The facilities are at the end of each hallway. As we are so few, you each have your own room. Next year may be a different, we shall see." Silvanus told them. "The rules to this house are posted on the board. Get to know them, learn them, and follow them. Utilize the books around the common room to help with your work if what you find in the library is not helping. I will be available at anytime to answer questions should they arise so feel free to come to me. Your time in this house will be as easy or as hard as you make it to be for yourself. Off to bed."

Arwin found her room, there where seven rooms in all. Hers happened to be the furthers from Pansy, she had a slight grin when she found her name was embossed on the door in silver letters. She opened it and stepped inside. It was quite large. There was a desk, a bed, a wardrobe and her school trunk. The trunk was the only thing that looked old and rather beaten. Everything else looked new. The bed was made was made out of deep mahogany and the silver and royal purple colors went well with the texture of the wood. She went to the wardrobe and found all of her clothes hanging to the right side while cubes held anything that needed to be folded. Arwin pulled out her pajamas and saw her toiletries in another cube and grabbed those and headed for the facilities. Once she finished her shower she had changed and come out into the anti room that held mirrors along the wall with sinks and well as counter space.

Sally gave her a small smile as she put the toothpaste on her tooth brush. "The dirty clothes go down that shoot over there in the corner." Sally pointed to it.

"Thanks." Arwin said as she opened the shoot and stuck her inside and looked around. She put her clothes in one at time and watched it float upward and pulled her head back out.

"That was wicked." Arwin said as she turned around.

"Yeah it is." Sally said. "I think we better hurry, before Professor Silvanus gives us anything extra."

Arwin finished up quickly and followed Sally out of the facilities. Arwin noticed Professor Silvanus was sitting in one of the plush chairs drinking from a goblet and had view of both hallways to their side as well as the boys.

"Goodnight ladies." Silvanus said to them.

"Night Professor." Sally said as she opened her door half way down and stepped inside.

"Night sir." Arwin mumbled and opened her door. She could feel him looking at her and she chanced a small glance. He had half smile on his face and Arwin quickly went into her room and leaned against the door. There was something different about him, other than the pointy ears she had noticed. But every fantasy story she had read that had elves inside it made them appear mysterious and elusive. She wondered if the fantasy stories she had read held just a hint of truth in them even though in the non magical world, nothing like this had ever happened. She decided she would try to figure her Professor out later and headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus had paused when he heard Silvanus talking to his house as he led them towards the dungeons. He listened to the discussion going on, the headmaster had asked him to watch and see what this dragon would do to the split that happened at the opening feast. Severus felt the intense energy the dragon had while he doled out the punishment to his house. Severus didn't feel this punishment was harsh, the dragon was going to have his hands full keeping his house together and he saw that he was setting quite a precedence in doing so. Two weeks of solitude detentions at meal times added to the lesson they also had to write. It was strict and a swift judgment with the objectivity of them learning something.

Severus glided away smoothly as he noticed Arwin glance down the hall. This one he noticed had very sharp senses and was aware of her surroundings. Having been raised in an orphanage he surmised she would almost half to be this way. He knew the child was alone, he knew what loneliness felt like. Severus chided himself once again that she wasn't his problem, she would have been Minerva's if the dragon hadn't woken up.

The trip to Dumbledore's office went quickly as he stepped through the green flames from his private quarters after giving his welcome speech to his new snakes and putting them to bed. Old tomes were spread over the headmaster's desk as well as parchments. Minerva was leaning over a tome her hands running down the pages.

"All tucked in now?" Albus asked as he looked up from a tome himself.

"Yes." Severus answered as he moved over in front of the headmaster's office. "Research?"

Albus nodded then leaned back in his chair. "Did you discover what he did to his house for the table division?"

"Two weeks of solitary eating at the table along with an essay." Severus answered as he turned one of the tomes towards him. The same one that Albus had earlier when they first encountered the dragon in his office. It lay open to a drawing of what the dragon was supposed to look, it was sketched in deep black inks. No colors where in this tome and it was the caption under the picture that Albus had read earlier.

"What is the essay about?" Minerva asked looking up at him.

Severus gave an eye roll to his older co-worker, Minerva at times could be very nosey and a busybody when she took a notion of doing so.

"Five feet for reporting for and against their magical blood lines." Severus told her. He then sat down in a chair he conjured in front of the desk.

"A good assignment, one that can reap a lot of knowledge for the pure bloods in his house." Albus said as he fingered his beard. "I am still of the opinion that Miss Ambrose knows nothing of her lineage. It will be interesting to see how she goes about this little lesson."

Severus plucked one of the scrolls off the desk and opened it. It was the school formation charter, the founding of the school on paper. He read the first few lines and gave a small snort.

"Found something interesting did you?" Albus asked.

Severus let his gaze go back to the headmaster. "The land owner. The name of the land owner has never been listed."

"Indeed it has not. The title of the lands that the ministry has, has never been able to list the name. It had infuriated the Ministry a long time ago when they had banned certain magic from being taught and sought control of the school and found out they couldn't due to not having influence of naming and seizing control of the lands. That was when the board of governors were created and found that silent partner quite helpful when dealing with the ministry concerning the school. Even their charter lists the land owner but it still never named the owner."

Minerva looked over at Albus. "Well it's a good thing, I don't see that as a bad. It has saved the school in a lot of ways, other than the appointments of teachers now, the ministry was able to work its way into that."

"Deep enchantment is over this land as well as the surrounding area. It has been rumored that the land owner owns more than just the school, but never proven." Albus said.

"You think the dragon is a land owner?" Severus asked.

Albus chuckled, "Does any of us really own the land? My opinion is leaning towards Silvanus, but I'm not certain."

"His lair is here, I would say that's a fair assumption for his ownership." Severus growled as he placed the parchment back on the headmaster's desk.

"What happened before the feast with him my boy?" Albus asked. "This hostility is coming from somewhere."

Severus placed his palms over his eyes and pressed into them as he took a few deep breaths trying to control his anger that welled up from this question.

"He broke through my Occlumens shields and I never felt it." Severus spat with venom.

"Hmm." The headmaster murmured with interest.

Minerva gasped. She knew Severus was a master Occlumen, Albus had told her in private about what Severus had to do with helping with the order. At times Minerva had to meet him when Albus could not.

"The dragon," Severus spat the word like curse, "did heal my vision back to normal after he nearly blinded my focus."

"And the goblet?" Albus asked.

Severus removed his hands. He was unsure what the dragon was after concerning him. Being a Slytherin he was cunning and his senses told him the dragon was more than he seemed. His clothes spoke of a time that he had never learned about, a time where writings and any knowledge lost. But the wine, it was something he knew could not be house-elf wine, but along elfin in nature.

"Elfin wine."

"House-elf wine?" Minerva asked.

Severus looked up at her, "No Minerva. House-elf wine is rather like drinking water to the wine he put in my goblet tonight."

"What happened with the wine?" Albus asked.

Severus noted that Albus was leaving the discovery of the Occlumen magic alone. He was grateful that Albus knew him well enough to let him mull this bit over himself until he was ready to discuss it further.

"The effects of breathing the aroma give a heightened clarity of the mind. It eases the emotions and lulls them into a balance." Severus sat back going over the effects of the wine. Liquid Occlumency, he had toyed around with effects for a potion but had never dreamed it would have been possible. Why had the dragon given him something that only now he was discovering the possibilities that the wine contained. House-elf wine held a small portion of what dulled the sense of self, but the wine the dragon offered had more than dulled sense of emotions, it had heightened his perception. The effects of liquid luck but not quite.

"A peace offering from what I can tell." Albus said. "A nectar of wine that he may willingly offer more. It was you he chose to talk with Severus, out of all of us he did choose you to lead him back down to the great hall. He offended you and he gave what he felt he needed to get back in your good graces my boy."

Severus gave a snort. "You speak as if he had my confidence to begin with. He is a dragon headmaster, his race speaks for itself."

Severus rose from the chair. "I have first years that I need to schedule out for meetings for the coming week. Excuse me."

Severus watched the twinkle in Albus' eyes, he knew the headmaster would eventually ask him to do something he didn't want to do. He did not want to befriend a bloody dragon. He left the office and walked the halls back towards the dungeon. Dragons were not like innocent and pure creatures of light. He passed one of the windows leading at the front of the school and glanced out like he normally did. A hint of white and gold caught his attention and made him stop.

Out in the front lawn of the school stood a beautiful and elegant mare unicorn as two of her foals of pure gold danced and pranced about her. It was rare sight to see them so close to the school, out of the shadows he watched as Silvanus walked over to her and she bowed to him. The two foals came over and nudged him with their heads in his legs. Severus heard the mirth of laughter ring out from Silvanus that washed over the surrounding area. His whole body shook and was bathed in a warmth that only phoenix song had ever done to him before. It wasn't strength like phoenix song. There was a purity to it and Severus found himself leaning against the opening as he watched Silvanus skip away backwards from the foals who started going after him along with their mother. Severus continued his watching for awhile until Silvanus lay back in the grass as the foals nudged his head, his chest that was now visible in the moonlight and glistened with sweat of his innocent play with the pure light creatures.

None of the breeds of dragon in the world that he knew about ever contained anything about what he was seeing. Dragons hunted and killed, they were untamable, they were not considered innocent above any means. They were powerful magical beasts that were terrifying to behold and awe-inspiring. They were also classified as the most dangerous of beasts. Out of the ten breeds, several ate human flesh in their diet. Silvanus had told him he did not eat human and from the looks of what he was doing now, he didn't eat unicorn either. He would have to pay attention tomorrow to find out exactly what this dragon did eat.

Arwin woke to the warmth of silver light that shown on her bed. It came from the ceiling above her as it filtered the whole room in light. She stretched and yawned, then looked at her watch. It was near six in the morning and she groaned at the time. She vaguely wandered what would happen if she rolled back over and put the covers over her head to go back to sleep. The idea was a tempting one, because the silver light grew brighter the longer she staid in bed. Instead of tempting the light to a blinding rage she sat up as the light filtered down to a normal level.

She got dressed in her second hand school uniform and second hand robes. Going to her trunk she found the parchment that she needed to give to the potions master. Professor McGonagall had assured her that Professor Snape would be able to grant her with the supplies that was needed for the school year. The allotted money she had gotten from the Ministry wasn't enough to purchase her potion supplies or caldron let alone everything else needed for potions. Over half of what she had been given went for the wand. Professor McGonagall said it was highly unusual for Mr. Ollivander to demand such an outrageous and obscene price for a wand. The Professor even argued with the wand maker over the transaction. Her wand for whatever reason had two cores, he said it was a rare wand that his great great grandfather had made and there was not another like it. Dragon heart string and unicorn hair, with the wood of elder. She pulled the wand box out of her trunk and opened it. The hardy wood had a silver texture and was carved with vines running over it. Professor McGonagall had looked at the wand after they got outside. She said it was rare for such detail as this one, Mr. Ollivander did have detail but not like this one.

Arwin took her wand and the note and made her way into the common room. Teddy was looking over the book shelves slowly as he ran his fingers along the spines.

"Anything good?" Arwin asked.

Teddy turned around, "Seen a few rare ones already. And a few languages that look really strange."

"Do you know who Professor Snape is?" Arwin asked as she had looked back down at her note.

"Yes, he was sitting by the Headmaster Dumbledore, he is the Head of Slytherin. He has an affinity for wearing black all the time, very strict. I know from older brother Derrick who is in fifth year and a prefect that he also favors his house." Teddy said.

"Did your brother tell you where you could find him?" Arwin asked looking back up.

"In the mornings, in his office. I noticed we are in the dungeons. I like that." Teddy walked over and pulled out a piece of parchment. "My brother made me this, it's a map of the school. I know it by heart now, so if you need it, I'll let you borrow it for the day."

Arwin gave him a soft smile. "I thought you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Well, I thought about what happened last night. I tend to do a lot of thinking. As far as I see things, the essay would have been our only problem. Two weeks of eating alone was for Pansy not keeping her big trap shut. We are all in the same boat right now and I got to go to the owlry and send a letter off to my parents for them to send our family tree so I can get started on that essay." Teddy explained.

Arwin took the parchment of the map he handed her. "Thanks. I'll make a copy of it and give this one back."

Arwin left the common room and glanced down at the map, it didn't appear to have this hall on it. She walked around in the dungeons for a bit till she found a rather odd gargoyle and looked back at the map. She saw the gargoyle and knew she had to turn right after it and head down that hall and according to the map, Snape's office would be on the left. Once she reached his office she folded the map back up and then knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Snape said with a commanding voice.

Arwin opened the door and saw weird and exotic looking things in jars that were floating that were bathed in a soft green light behind them. Horror movies and tales from the crypt keeper were the first thoughts that came into her mind as she stepped inside. She shut the door softly behind her, the room was like a car wreck, so horrifying you couldn't look away.

"My time is valuable Miss Ambrose. If you don't have a reason to be here then leave."

Arwin closed her eyes and a took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had a reason, but gawking at the man's office wasn't a good thing, not when his voice held an edge of disdain to it for already wasting a minute of his time that it had caused. Opening her eyes she forced herself to look at Professor Snape instead of the floating shapes in the jars. His black eyes were almost hidden under the scowl he had. His sallow skin stood out in deep contrast to the rest of him. She walked slowly over to his desk and extended the note that Professor McGonagall had given her to give to him. He snatched it out of her fingers and sat back and unfolded the note. The scowl was not quite gone but his eyebrows did go together for a brief moment as if he was puzzling over how to work something out. He lay the note down and then looked back at her.

"Let me see your wand." Snape demanded.

Arwin pulled it out and placed it on the desk in front of him. He looked down at it and then picked it up. He turned it over in his long slim fingers, she watched how his fingers traced the vines that ran around it. Much like she had done herself a few days ago. Then he held it out and a very bright shinning doe emerged. Arwin cocked her head to the left as she looked at the graceful doe as it pawed the ground in front him. Then it turned and bolted like a gazelle as it leapt and vanished through the wall.

"Lily of the valleys is the vine that has been exceptionally carved around this wand."

She looked back at him, his scowl was gone, his voice had lost the gruffness, a hint of misery now filled the soft quality in which he spoke. Arwin opened her mouth to respond to him but shut it. She had learned enough to know what sadness felt like and misery loves company, but talking could turn that misery into anger rather quickly. He looked back at her and then held her wand with the tip pointing towards him and the hilt back to her. She took back her wand and held it as she looked into the black dark depths of his eyes. She didn't say anything but tilted her head to the right ever so slightly as she looked at his face taking in all of his features. Her eyes stopped at the white spidery scars that was on the right side of his neck and gravitated to the murky depth of his orbs.

He stood up and walked around his desk. "Let's go see what we can find for you."

"Yes sir." She whispered softly.

She followed him to a bookcase and when he placed his hand on it, a door appeared. On the door facing were several lilies and vines that ran all through it. She looked at her wand and then back at the door and finally up at him.

"Lilies of the valley." Arwin said softly.

"Yes." He said and then opened the door and stepped through. "Don't touch anything. Follow me."

Everything inside her screamed to do exactly as he wanted. The only thing she did know was some thing was going on and her silence depended on keeping whatever was happening to let it continue. Crossing the threshold of the room itself made her shiver with a calm quietness that seemed even death itself should be reverent of.

She noticed a few tables and caldrons as well as parchment beside each one. A row of books lined one whole wall and the room was bathed in a soft white light that came from the lilies as they trailed around the room off the vines. He stopped in front of some cabinets and opened it. He bent down and Arwin looked over his shoulder at several different cauldrons in various sizes and different metals. He pulled out a stack of pewter ones and went through them. When he had the one he wanted he put it over his shoulder and Arwin took it and held onto it. This was how it went from cabinet to cabinet, him handing things over his shoulder and her placing as much as she could in the cauldron she was holding onto. When the cauldron got full she moved things into her pockets. At last they came to a set of drawers and she peered under his arm and looked at the knives, she looked up and his eyes met hers again.

"You are awfully quiet, what are you thinking Miss Ambrose?" Severus asked.

She looked about the room one more time and then back to him and said barely above whisper, "not suppose to talk. I don't want the crypt keeper to come back."

She watched as his eyebrows rose with a hint of a smirk and then he turned back to the knives and started to separate a few out and he placed these on the cabinets.

"What do you think about the crypt keeper?"

Arwin watched as he pulled over a box and took out his wand and enlarged it.

"He has some really strange things on his shelves in the other room." She said softly as she watched a design being woven into the wood.

"Indeed. What else?"

Arwin thought a moment. This room was different, it wasn't exactly a tomb or horror of monster movies and books. It had a light peaceful quality about it, it was a place of solitude, that had worked its way from the misery she had first heard in his voice. She was thinking so hard she didn't notice when he had turned and squat down in front of her and had taken the cauldron from her hand.

She looked back into the depth of his eyes and whispered, "solace."

"Yes." Severus said. "and private."

Arwin nodded. She knew private was private and it was not meant to be shared but for the person who wanted it known, then she whispered. "Keep the crypt keepers secret."

"I think you have a few of those yourself." Severus said as he emptied the cauldron and placed the items into the box. Arwin dug into her pockets and pulled items out and handed them to him one by one. Arwin thought about the secrets she held inside, it had never been a good thing when she had let them out. All the adults in her life had told her she was mental and barking mad, she was crazy and a complete nutcase. She handed him the mortar and pestle which was the last things she had in her pockets. Severus placed the them in the box and then closed the lid and turned it around. Her fingers traced over the vines and the lilies. Her name was elegantly written in a deep silver blue. The picture held a dragon and a unicorn both in white standing in front of a forest of elder trees.

Arwin looked back into his eyes, this was the first time she felt with a twinge of hope that maybe someone would understand, but the fear and doubt of it being an adult held her back as she opened and shut her mouth several time.

"I…" She said barely above a whisper again, "thank you, sir. I…"

"Perhaps another time Miss Ambrose. Secrets aren't meant to be shared lightly if not at all." Severus told her and stood up. "Follow me."

Arwin followed him out of the room as soon as she stepped back into his office a deep shiver ran down her spine again. The awe feeling of solitude and peace that had been in the other room left and it was it harsh cold room that she beheld again. Her fingers traced over the box in her arms hoping that feeling would come back.

"Breakfast is starting Miss Ambrose. Go now."

She looked up and saw the scowl was back as well as the harsh gruff of his voice. Arwin walked slowly to the door and opened it and looked back at him. Her brow knit in confusion. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she was sure of one thing, she didn't ever want the crypt keeper mad her if this was his normal self.

Severus gave her five minutes to get out of the dungeon and to breakfast. He couldn't believe he had done that, that he had actually let a child in his lab, his personal place of solace. A place that no other person had been save himself. His anger welled up and picked up the note again from Minerva. It was all her fault, she had written exactly what the child's wand contained as well as a description of the carvings. Severus slammed the note back on his desk. When he had picked up that wand he had felt everything that he felt in his lab all from a touch. He hadn't even meant for his patronus to come out, yet it had.

Then the child's demeanor around him in and of itself was startling. She knew when to speak and when not to speak. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, he blamed himself for talking to her in his personal space. The crypt keeper, that was rather amusing, and the way she had said it in such a hushed voice as it he had been two complete different people, one in his lab and another in the office. It was like she didn't want the crypt keeper to hear her, and even told him she would keep the crypt keepers secret. Those blue eyes had shown with such a sparkle in them when she had said that, it was like she had a given a vow and it was magically binding.

But he had brought up her secrets and hinted that she had her own that was when the innocence was lost in her eyes and he saw a depth of fear and doubt cloud before her. He wasn't sure if it was his rejection he had felt that she couldn't share or her own but whatever it was it ran do the depths of her soul.

He stood as his scowl and hatred surfaced for loss of innocence that welled inside him like a damn about to break. Today was not a good day to mess with him and he stalked to the great hall to have breakfast. When he reached the table he sat down and grabbed his cup of coffee he knew would be waiting. He tilted the cup of hot liquid down his gullet hoping to wash away his hatred and anger.

Severus hadn't felt such anger like this in about five years, that was the first morning he had noticed Derrick Nott trying to hide the bruises and lacerations he had sustained from his father before coming to school. His eyes traveled to the middle table and settled onto Theodore his younger brother. He knew what was bothering him so bad, the fear in Arwin's eyes had been the same in Derrick's that day only much worse, but the child showed no physical signs of abuse.

He looked toward Silvanus, he was a bloody dragon and wouldn't know anything about medical records. Severus watched as the dragon ate fruit and nuts with a breakfast bread of a flat loaf he had never seen before. What happen to the meat eater? Severus looked back at his plate, even he had bacon on it. He ate half his meal and started on his second cup of coffee as he sat back, he would have to pass out class schedules along with his first year meetings.

Severus eyes darted to the raven haired girl who was sitting closest to the head table. He could see the fear still there as she kept shooting glances up at him along with utter confusion and doubt. It took one long drink to finish the second cup of the dark liquid brew. He cleared his mind and allowed the anger to leave.

"Severus, Miss Ambrose has a note for you. We weren't able to get all of her supplies for school." Minerva said.

Severus gave a small sigh, "It's taken care of."

"Did you have to scare the poor girl to death in order to do it, she looks totally frightened." Minerva admonished him.

Severus did feel somewhat responsible for that fear she had right now, but that couldn't be helped. Not until she was ready to tell someone. "I did nothing to the child. I didn't even take points for her calling me the crypt keeper."

Albus chuckled, "You are deaths keeper now? Here I thought you could obtain no higher honor than being the vampire of our dungeons."

Severus covered his laugh with a suppressed cough, at times Albus threw out the most funny statements that he couldn't help himself. Minerva had spit her coffee out she had been drinking. Since Albus had put that way it made his new title even better than the vampire one he so enjoyed.

"I am shocked Severus that you didn't take points for such cheek." Minerva said. "If she had been in my house you would have done it."

Severus closed his eyes, "Perhaps, but it was said with such innocence at the time that I doubt I would have even done it then if she was one of your little lions."

"Well," said Minerva standing and then she came over and bent down to whisper to him. "If I knew the way to melt that cold heart of yours was to call you deaths keeper, I would have done it myself a long time ago."

Severus gave her a scowl and growled at her and she playfully slapped his cheek with her students schedules.

Severus' attention was drawn now to the middle table as he watched Silvanus sit in front of Arwin and hand her, her schedule. He watched as the dragon turned the potions box toward him and run his fingers of the top portion of the box. He saw Arwin then hand her wand to the dragon. Silvanus stroked the wand and sat back in his chair as two life size images entered the grand hall. Severus watched as Silvanus motioned to the images and the wand and watched as Arwin stood up and went over the first one.

The first image shifted and Severus new this animal was full of life and very much alive. The strong male unicorn reared and snorted and huffed in its majestic beauty. He watched in fascination as the unicorn settled down and pranced about the child who was now clearly not frightened anymore, the awe of innocence he had seen in his lab was back upon her face as well as the magical spark in her eyes as she touched the unicorn stallion and stroked his haunches. The stallion rubbed up against her and Severus heard the little giggle from the child. She spun and watched as the stallion pranced out of the hall as students moved out his way. He reared one last time and whinnied a call that rang clear and loud in the hall then bolted for the front doors of the school.

She turned next to the image of the dragon a Swedish Short-Snout as his scales shown a brilliant silver blue, the same silvery blue that Severus had himself put on the potions box for her. The dragon roared as she approached it and then shot a brilliant blue flame above her head as he clawed the floor of the hall. The dragon huffed as blue smoke rose from his nostrils. Severus watched as Arwin touched this beast on his snout, like it was the perfect naturally thing to do. She ran her fingers along its neck and down to the dragons missing scale where his heart would have been. The dragon rose and shot to the air once he came to the roof of the hall he vanished.

It was the falling of lily of the valley around the child that unsettled him. His breath hitched as he watched her pick the delicate flowers off the floor about her. She went back to her table and sat the flowers down. Silvanus handed her wand back to her and then motioned for his next student to come over. Severus shook as he stood and made his way down to the Slytherin table. He watched the next wand erupt that was Theodore Notts. The dragon from his wand a Peruvian Vipertooth.

Shaking his head, Severus started passing out his Slytherin schedules. He was almost done when a burst of flame and phoenix song hit the hall and Severus looked up. This phoenix was not Fawkes, this phoenix had a very wild and untamed look about him. He saw Silvanus raise his arm and the phoenix landed on it. He could tell Silvanus was talking to the phoenix and he motioned for Tyler Moon to come over.

Severus understood fully what was going on now. Silvanus was introducing his house to their wands in a way that even Mr. Ollivander couldn't do. The children were actually seeing the very magical creatures that had given a piece of themselves for the wands save the ones that only showed images of their former selves because they had succumbed to death.

"Professor Snape, how exactly is Professor Silvanus doing that? What spell is that?" Derrick Nott asked.

Severus looked down and pulled Derrick's schedule out and handed it to him.

"I don't know Mr. Nott. I have never read about any spell like that. Maybe that is a question you need to ask him." Severus said and he finished handing out the schedules.

Once all six students of his house was finished with their wand introductions the questions started around the hall and students asking for theirs to be next.

"Quite!" Silvanus' voice rumbled around the great hall.

"I will introduce you to your wands this week in my class for every student who are in other houses. In doing so, I require a two foot essay on your wand and its properties. To be giving to me in a week after your introduction." Silvanus said. "That is the first homework assignment for History of Magic."

Severus walked back to the table and could see that twinkle in Albus' eyes. He picked up his coffee mug and took another drink.

"I do believe he has got their attention." Albus said.

"He certainly has." Severus said as he watched the students walk out of the hall talking excitedly. Severus watched as Silvanus approached them and then he pulled a half a dozen fire dragon flowers out his cloak and set them on the table in front of Severus.

"There are more in the lair if you need them." Silvanus bowed his head to Severus and then walked off.

Severus looked back at the flowers, a very rare and hard to come by potions ingredient. They were considered priceless at over three hundred galleons for a petal. Each flower contained seven petals.

"I think he's grabbed more than the students attention." Severus heard Albus say as his hand was placed on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear it my boy, but he is trying to gain your confidence."

Severus picked up the flowers and placed them in his pocket.

"I am not going to be bought by a dragon." He hissed.

Severus didn't like it. He left Albus and he needed the headmaster to understand that he didn't want this. He had enough on his plate already, he had to make sure Lily's son was safe this year, making sure the stone was protected, keeping any students away from the third floor; befriending a dragon was too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Arwin sat down at one of the tables in the library. Her first class had been with her History of Magic professor. As soon as she had walked to the door he had kicked his own house out to the library to start their wand research for the class. Teddy and Sally sat their things down on the table beside her.

"Did you see that? That was so bloody cool." Teddy said excitedly. "I'm going to find the dragon books."

"I'll go get the books on the trees." Sally said as they both took off.

Arwin got up from the table and started looking around. She was more interested in finding out about the lilies. Arwin found the herbology section inside the library and ran her fingers of the spines. She found the flower section but when she came to the Ls, no lilies were there. She stepped back and noticed quite a few flowers where missing from the section. Arwin scratched her at this new puzzle. She walked back to the main desk and found the librarian.

"Excuse me ma'am. I need to find the book that contains the properties of the lilies for my wand assignment from Professor Silvanus, but I can't find it in the flower section." Arwin told her.

"You wouldn't. Certain magical flowers and plants are in the restricted section, you need a note from your Professor and the books name once you have that you can get it." Madam Pince said.

"Its just a flower, I don't understand." Arwin said.

Madam Pince huffed, "They are poisonous. Anything dealing in poisons is in the restricted section under poisons."

"Oh." Arwin said. "I'll be back with a note."

Arwin returned to the table. She wasn't sure if she liked the librarian, she seemed stuffy but she had given her something to think about. Sally had come back with the book on woods and sat down.

"Didn't you find the book you needed?" Sally asked her.

"No. I have to get permission for it. Apparently, anything that is poisonous is in the restricted section of the library." Arwin said.

Teddy sat down, "I can't find it. Maybe someone has the book already."

"Well lets at least do the woods." Sally said.

Arwin watched as Sally took out the first year spell book and started looking over each spell and stopped when she found a copying spell. She then opened the book till she found the section she needed and pointed her wand at the book said a spell and then touched the parchment she had. Sally then passed the book over to Arwin.

"Your turn. Better just copy what you need out of it. I have a feeling everyone is going to be after this book. Better get it done first." Sally said.

Arwin tried doing what Sally had done. It didn't work. Sally had shook her head softly. "The spell is duplicato. You have to stress the I in the word. Try again."

"Dup-li-cato." Arwin said. As she pointed her wand to the book again at the elder tree and touched the parchment next to the book. Still nothing. "Ugh. I think I could do this faster if I just wrote it all by hand."

"Here, let me." Sally said and she had the properties of the elder tree copied completely out on Arwin's parchment which was twice as long as what Sally had. "No way to copy all that by hand quickly. Your wand wood has a lot of uses besides the fruit on the tree as well. You have wine tree."

Arwin pushed the book across to Teddy. And he waggled his finger at Arwin, "No getting drunk off your tree now. We'd really be in trouble."

Arwin shook her head. She had poisonous flower and a drunken tree, a unicorn and a dragon all in her wand. "So my wand likes to be drunk and poisonous. I think it is confused."

They were all snickering until Pansy came over. "I need the wood book."

Teddy stopped laughing. "Hang on. Let me find mine then you can have it."

Teddy copied his over just in time as Pansy snatched the book. "Blaise and I should have been first. I don't care what the elf-man said last night. So get this clear right now. The purer and longer the blood lines, the more seniority. And Teddy you shouldn't even be sitting with the half-blood and Mudblood. Wait till your father finds out, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Sally jumped up, "I forgot to send my owl to my father." She gathered her things and left the library.

Arwin noticed that Teddy went deathly pale. He picked up his stuff and walked away. Pansy was smirking and she looked at Arwin. "Pretty soon you won't even have the half-blood sitting with you either. Mudbloods are better off dead so do us all a favor and die already."

She felt hurt as she watched Pansy prance off. Teddy had told her he thought it over last night and everything was fine before breakfast and until Pansy showed back up. Resigned she shoved the properties of the elder tree into her book bag. The blood stuff was really starting to grate on her nerves. She got up and went back over to Madam Pince.

"Excuse me. I am sorry to bother you again. I also have another assignment on magical blood lines. Do you know how I would go about that?" Arwin asked.

"Follow me." Madam Pince said.

Arwin followed the woman to the very back of the library.

"Ancestries are all along this wall. You will need to research your actual blood line first. Just because your name is one thing doesn't mean it can't have been from a different line itself. A family tree is the first place to start. They are the very first books at the beginning of Ancestries."

Arwin thanked her and headed to the first shelf. She started reading a few titles: _From nut to branch, The Hidden Seed, Secrets of Hiding Lineages, The Forking Branches._ It went on and on, all of it elusive names for trees. Arwin opened a few books and glanced at the chapter references. You had to know certain things, problem was, she didn't know any of these things. The best source she did find was in The Hidden Seed and the Secrets of Hiding Lineages. She took both of these books back with her to the table.

In the hidden seed book she found that she had to write her full name on a piece of parchment and cast a spell over it. She looked up when a very bushy haired girl sat down at the table by her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione offered her hand.

"Arwin Ambrose." Arwin shook her hand.

"Professor Silvanus is amazing. I loved the way he could make the magical core animals in our wands come out that way. It really gives us a true idea of exactly what our magical animals look like. Although, I was hoping we would have at least gotten into the Goblin wars, those are so fascinating, I've ready read our whole History of Magic book and I can't wait to start. History has always been my favorite subject in school. What about you?"

Arwin just sat there and blinked at her. Did the girl ever just stopped to take a breath? She had looked at her books, she found them fascinating even if they were old and written in, a few had several pages missing from them but she had not read any of them from cover to cover.

"Science." Awrin said to answer her question.

"Ooh which branch of science? Earth, Astronomy, Chemistry, Biology, Physics. Science really covers so much."

Arwin turned back to the parchment she had her full name on and read the spell from the book. The touched her wand to the parchment.

"Paternius Revealo." Arwin said.

The parchment had shimmered in gold but staid blank other than her own name she had placed on it. Hermione had looked at what she was doing.

"That's a really good idea. Let me try that. I didn't think to do that since my parents are non-magical." Hermione took out a piece of parchment and wrote her full name across and then said the spell.

Arwin watched as Hermione's family tree started budding like a little seed and grew and names filled in, all staying in black ink. None of them had gold lettering, there was only one way back with silver lettering. Arwin looked at the book. Gold was said to be witches or wizards while silver was a squib, a non magical person having been born to a witch and wizard.

Arwin tried the spell again on her own parchment. Nothing other than the gold glow of the parchment and it went back to its normal color.

"Maybe you did it wrong, let me try." Hermione said.

Hermione then proceeded to do the same spell and Arwin then felt justified because Hermione didn't get anything either.

"That is odd. Why didn't it work?" Hermione said. "It worked with mine."

"I don't know. Let me try something." Arwin took a another blank parchment from her bag and looked at Hermione's full name and wrote it down and then she pointed her wand at it said the spell and it worked for her.

"Well, we both know we can do it. Mind if I keep that one, I think my parents would love to have one." Hermione asked.

"Go ahead take it. I have to get mine to work." Arwin flipped back to the front of the hidden seed book. She saw the chapter for problems and answers. Opening it to that chapter she started reading. There were ten additional spells to make a tree reveal itself. She tried all ten, even Hermione tried all ten with her when Hermione saw how frustrated Arwin was becoming.

She heard the bell signifying that the History of Magic class was finished. Arwin packed her bag up and so did Hermione.

"What class do you have now?" Hermione asked.

Arwin pulled out her schedule. "Herbology and you?"

"Transfiguration. I'll see you later. Come back to the library, I'll meet you here and we can figure out what to do about your family tree."

"I really don't care about it. I have to write a five foot essay because of all this blood nonsense." Arwin put the hidden seed book back and walked over to the main desk and asked Madam Pince if she would be able to keep the other one. Madam Pince handed her a piece of parchment that had a full list of rules concerning the library books but she was allowed to keep the book.

%$#$%^

Silvanus made his way through the side door near the staff head table for lunch. The morning had not gone bad at all. His first year class went rather well, he had gotten through half of the students introductions to their wands. He knew it was going to take the full week to do the whole school.

The spot in which he had sat in for the past two meals was now taken by the defense teacher Professor Quirrell as he talked with Madam Hooch. He had found the witch quite charming as she filled him in on the exciting game of Quiditch.

The only other spot available was next to the potions master so he made his way over and sat down. He tapped the table with two fingers about his plate. He knew the house-elfs in the kitchen would deliver what he wanted.

The food appeared on his plate and in front of it. There was no meat around him save what the others had in front of them. The house-elfs had been pleased to see him when he had shown up in the kitchens the night before. The welcoming feast had not been easy for him. He understood mans need for meat, but he had given it up along time ago when he had lived with the elves. It was during that time, the last age of the elves when he was born and found what his true nature was. A halfing, a blood mother who was elven and his father the dragon on which she herself had ridden. He could still see his father in all his majestic glory the bright white dragon and standing with his Lady of Elder, a mated pair.

Silvanus tore apart the elfin flat bread and dipped it in the nut soup. He had taken several bites then he glanced up at his house table. All six were separated, two were reading while they ate, Blaise and Arwin. He could see that Pansy was busy writing on her parchment. The other three were eating and looking around with very bored expressions.

"What type of bread is that?" He heard Severus ask him.

"Elfin." Silvanus told him as he picked up one of the flat loafs and held it out to him. "Try it, you might find you enjoy it."

Silvanus watched as Severus hesitantly took it from him. This human next to him was very cautious. Silvanus did not like it that he could feel the unease and almost revulsion coming from him. This potions master did not like dragons, and Silvanus felt a fool for having spoke to him in his mind before the feast last night. He had truly offended this wizard and it was something about this wizard that felt it had been a grave error on his part. He glanced at Severus and watched as the man broke it apart and sniffed it.

"I have not poisoned it." Silvanus said.

He heard the headmaster chuckle on the other side of Severus. Silvanus liked Fawkes' human. It pleased him to see his friend had finally found someone whom he could enjoy. He kept his eyes on Severus as the man set a scowl upon his face and glared at the headmaster beside him. Silvanus wanted to smile as Severus broke off a small piece and placed it in his mouth. He plucked a few of the grapes off the vine that lay in front of his soup and ate them. Severus broke another piece off and placed that in his mouth eating it slowly.

Silvanus dipped more of the loaf inside his soup and ate. If he could get the man next to him to see who he really was inside then he might not hate him so much. Placing his hand out over his goblet, Silvanus caused the wine to rise in it. He brought it up to take a drink and paused when Severus spoke again.

"Do you not eat meat?"

Silvanus took a drink of the wine of Elder. He swirled the sweet golden ambrosia in his mouth as he thought how to answer this question. He swallowed and looked at Severus who was now scowling again as he looked out at the students.

"I do not like to partake of flesh. Even after it has been dead and cooked, I can still feel the life that flowed through its veins, to have the memories of each one, to feel everything they have felt and to feel it always. I can not do it, it is a torment to me." Silvanus said as he kept his gaze upon the wine then continued. "I am not like the dragon races that wizards hide from the non magical world. They have no problems eating flesh, they feed and hunt, they have not a care whom they kill or slaughter, one of races eat man for sport."

Silvanus downed his goblet of wine and left the table. Memories assailed his mind and he needed to get away, the pain and torment had rushed back even while talking to Severus. He had to get himself under control before he took his next class.

&^%$$%^^&

Arwin rather liked her spot that Proffesor Silvanus had given her. She had watched him during breakfast while she had looked at Professor Snape as well. She wasn't even really reading the book, but kept watching the head table trying to figure those two out. They were real and tangible, not like some unknown blood line she was supposed to be searching for.

She wasn't what was being said at all. It was like a voices stopped past the front portion of that table. Facial expressions were another matter, this was something she was an expert in reading. Even the slight little ticks of the muscles. It had become an obsession of sorts because it worked real well in reading people.

Arwin had watched how Professor Snape had stiffened when Professor Silvanus had sat down next to him. So the crypt keeper was effected by Silvanus and not in a good way. He wasn't relaxed like he had been before with his usual scowl in place. Arwin had been trying to figure out if that scowl was really anger, displeasure, or if it was a mask he normally displayed. She had learned quite a lot in three years of talking with shrinks and the verbiage they had used. They had studied her and she had studied them to the point where she was finally able to get away from them.

What she did find odd was the offering of the flat bread and the headmaster shaking. She had figured out that he had been amused, and the crypt keeper's to him was more of scoff and then took a bite of the flat bread. This was a lot more fun and enlightening than the book. She felt uneasy for bit as she watched Professor Silvanus as he talked to his goblet. He looked resigned and defeated. Then she saw the pained and tormented look upon his face that she had seen on herself in mirrors at the orphanage when she had been finally let off from being punished.

Her brow furrowed with worry as she watched him down whatever he had in his goblet and get up and walk away. She knew what that felt like. Her eyes went back to the crypt keeper, he wasn't scowling anymore. He looked confused. She smirked, she was half glad he showed a different face this time, but it didn't last for long as his scowl was back in place. She closed the book and put it back in her bag and then got up and left the great hall. She knew she was leaving early, but she hadn't been told she had to stay for all of her lunch. Besides she had another free period now and she was going to find Professor Silvanus. She had checked his classroom and didn't see him. She went down to the dungeons and to the common room, she dropped her bag near one of the chairs and decided it was time to look out on that balcony as well.

Going through the opening threshold of from the common room to the balcony made her shiver. The overwhelming feeling of pain washed over her, she stepped to the banister and held onto it with her arms outstretched as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. She took a breath and could feel and taste a hot burning heat as it entered her throat and lungs. It wasn't totally unbearable, but it was different. This was a dry heat, her mind screamed oven, baked alive, tortured through burning fire. Her whole body shuttered again as her senses flared even more to the feelings that kept washing over her.

This wasn't her pain and torment she had been through, this was Silvanus'. She wanted to scream and rage out, this was not right. Arwin hated it, she hated that she could feel this. She had felt the crypt keepers room and knew exactly what it felt like. That was where solace was. She slowly looked up once she had gained control over the pain and anguish she was feeling. Beyond the balcony was pitch darkness she realized she couldn't see beyond it. Why have a balcony in the middle of nothing? That was when she heard the faint sound of water, she cocked her head to the right. That was water and sounded like it was flowing. It was very odd, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was there.

She turned and leaned on the banister, the common room was still empty and visible. He never said they couldn't come out here, she remembered that he said their magic wouldn't work out here. So whatever she was feeling had nothing to do with magic. Arwin had looked back again toward where she knew the water was and stared out into the deep blackness. She staid like that for awhile and felt the presence of the man as he stepped onto the balcony. She didn't say anything as he came over by her and then rested his forearms against it.

Arwin turned her head and looked at him, he was looking out into the blackness. She watched as his back muscles rippled the back of his silken white shirt he had on. She noticed the finely woven design of a dragon in on it. She looked down at the grey pants he wore, definitely made from the same silken materiel, but the pants had a forest design of elders. She would know those trees anywhere now. The leather he wore for his shoes was black and she bet it was smooth and soft to the touch like liquid velvet.

"What do you think about the balcony of darkness?" Silvanus asked.

She heard the rumble of thunder again in his voice, it held no pain in it like she thought she would hear. She let her gave come up and saw he had his head turned towards her. His eyes were shinning bright as his hair as a silver light glowed from him.

Arwin didn't know what to say, there was pain, torment, and bitter loneliness. Solace and peace was not found here, it wasn't felt here.

"It's lonely." she said softly.

She watched as he turned and looked back into the blackness.

"Your magic will not work out here, so be careful." Silvanus warned.

Arwin turned and placed her arms mimicking his stance, his voice held a possessiveness to it. Why would she even want to even try and take this away from him?

"No playing in the dark waterfall then." Arwin stated feeling a thrill of adventure of what it would be like to play in water in utter darkness.

Arwin heard his laughter as it echoed out into the darkness. She liked it, it was deep and rich and a tender warmth about it. The soft fall of feet could be heard on the balcony and Arwin turned back to look to see who came out. It was Professor Snape he was looking between the both of them.

&^^%$%%^

Severus had watched Silvanus leave, then he saw Arwin leave shortly after. He felt so confused. The more he found out about the dragon, the less dragon like he actually appeared. He knew Silvanus had a free period right after lunch before his next class, the same as him. Lunch had unsettled him, what Silvanus had said about the eating of flesh and the effect it had was hard dose to swallow.

Severus had seen the look in Arwin's eyes as she watched her head of house leave. She had a haunted and tortured expression on her face. Silvanus had to know, he had to warn the dragon that if he saw anything he was going to have to take it slow with this child. And he could tell him also to make sure he got full diagnostics on the children in his house.

He had come full stop in the dungeons in front of that dragon tapestry. Upon seeing it, he wondered if this what Silvanus looked like in his dragon form.

"Draconus," Severus said.

The tapestry rolled up and he stepped into the house. His eyes roved over the common room. It had a grace and an elegance about it. He had stopped when he noticed Silvanus and Arwin on the balcony. Severus was confused when Silvanus had called it the balcony of darkness. The cavern beyond them was not dark at all from what he could see. Then the answer she gave him in that innocent voice she had done in his own lab. The child had a remarkable gift of perception, his chest tightened and he wondered at just what price she paid for that gift. Then came the cheeky comment on the waterfall.

The laughter from Silvanus flooded over him again like it had the night before. It drew him and he walked out onto the balcony. He expected the horde cash, but it was the walls that intrigued him the most. The scrolls upon scrolls that listed out the ages pristinely held in place by enchantment that time could not erase or decay.

Silvanus did not even turn like Arwin had when he spoke. "Welcome to the lair potion master." Silvanus said.

Severus watched as Arwin's face became pensive as she looked from himself to Silvanus.

"I think it is time I got back to work on my essays." She said.

"Leaving on my account Miss Ambrose?" Severus asked.

"No sir." She shuffled and hedged her foot. "I…"

Severus watched as Silvanus turned his head and looked at the child.

"It is alright little one. You may go if you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Arwin told Silvanus and Severus watched as she darted around him and grabbed her bag then turned to walk down a hallway.

Severus looked back at Silvanus who was now looking back over the cavern lair. He walked over next to him and leaned on the balcony.

"The balcony of darkness?" Severus asked.

Silvanus laughed and Severus closed his eyes as a peace settled over him, he didn't open them until Silvanus had stopped laughing.

"An enchantment, one does not have senses in my lair unless they know what I am." Silvanus looked at him. "Miss Ambrose has keen insight for her age. Four of her senses have already awoken in my lair, hearing, touch, smell and taste. I have never had a student like her before."

"What will you do when she gains her sight?" Severus looked back around the lair again. "Such temptation awaits down there."

Silvanus looked away, "I hope I will have her trust by the then. She is timid as young doe, she is frightened of her elders, and she is even hesitant around her own peers. Her innocence around magic I hope and pray is her safeguard. She is lost and confused right now and I have slept to long to know what could have caused such in a child."

Severus turned so his back was fully toward the cavern and put his hands on the banisters beside his waist. He looked back in the common room that was still empty, no one else had come back in the house. His heart had given a small twinge when Silvanus had compared Arwin to a young doe, but it left quick enough. He had grieved over Lily, he still loved her, but he knew he had also come to a point during the summer that he accepted in himself that it was time to move on from that loss. Her son was alive and in the school now. Severus refocused his train of thought and then answered Silvanus' sly way of asking for help without voicing it in a question.

"There is a high probability that Miss Ambrose has been abused. Her keen insight is one of the signs, a high price to pay for a gift of perception for someone so young. Children learn to read adults and the areas around them to find the safest way out of harms way. She has been in an orphanage from the age of three, that much we are aware of. I advise you to take all of your house to Madam Pompfry and allow her to examine each of them thoroughly. Do it as a group, that way no one feels singled out. Mr. Nott in your house may be another one, his older brother who is in my house was abused by his father. I do not know for sure if their father has touched young Mr. Nott."

He not only heard the growling roar Silvanus gave but felt the vibrations from it. Severus completely understood this anger, he had felt the same this morning over the situation. Turning his head he looked at Silvanus who was breathing deeply now and throwing off more heat into the chamber due to his anger.

"Whatever you do, make sure you have her trust first. Do not just come out and ask, I did that this morning with her and frightened her. The effects of whatever she had been through runs deep within her, the child has no trust from what I can see."

Severus watched as Silvanus gave a nod, not even trusting himself to speak just yet. Slowly Severus felt the heat start to leave, he had been correct in his assumption that he did not want to anger this dragon. He was astonished to find himself still standing by him, the heat had been slightly uncomfortable, but the righteous anger the dragon felt, he still felt himself. Severus searched the face of Silvanus, the more he looked at him, the only part of the dragon he could see would be the hair and the eyes. Severus felt a burning deep question rise in him that he couldn't contain it any longer.

"I don't want to offend you, or anger you, but what is your race?"

Silvanus turned to where he was facing Severus and looked intently at him. Severus held his breath, he did not want Silvanus back in his mind.

"I am the son of the Lady of Elder, the High Elf Enchantress of the Elder Wood and Lord Draconus of the Silvertongue her mate and her dragon. I am a Halfling." Silvanus said as he raised his arm out and Severus watched as he clenched his fist so tight that the blood in his hand started to drip to the floor. Severus gripped the balcony tighter, not in a panic at the sight of the blood, but because of the blood's color. It was the color, thickness, and smell that the unicorns had in them. Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, dragons were not innocent, everything in him was falling apart about what he believed.

Then the rumbling whisper of Silvanus was in his ear, "My mother taught me how to enchant my true Elven form. I am the father of the unicorns. The unicorn hair in your wand is mine, it is the only one I have ever given."

Severus shook, not in fear, but because he felt truly humbled. He felt opened and laid bare in front him.


	7. Chapter 7

Silvanus finished with his last class for the afternoon and leaned back in the chair behind his desk and propped his feet up on it. He closed his eyes and hung his head back. This time period was a confusing one, so many different things had come and swept up while he had slept. The ache of longing had not abated in his rest, he hated the intense loneliness and solitude that had been his life. His only saving grace had been writing the scrolls of history were he could loose himself inside the battles of time that had raged on. Enchanted sleeping through time had allowed him some measure of peace, even if it was a false peace as he slumbered.

Not many things had awoken him out of those restful naps. Battles, changing of ages, loss of races, rising of new races, the birth of riders, his mind continued going over what could have awoken him. Feeling his magic inside Severus' wand core had not done it, though he rather liked the knowledge of that discovery. He did not like seeing the marred, cold, and elusive wizard, but deep inside he knew something was hidden inside the man. He had yet to gain the confidence of the potion master, everything in Silvanus leaned towards this wizard.

Then there was Merlin's heir. Silvanus was unsettled at seeing her and puzzled over the child. She was as frustrating as the potion master to him. There was always a reason for him to awake at times, but this was the first time he could see no viable real reason. He was troubled by this knowledge. And there was one other one in the mix, a green eyed little boy, he had seen in his first class. Silvanus had bypassed his wand on purpose, he had felt Fawkes's core magic from a tail feather. He still planned on introducing the boy to phoenix, but that introduction he didn't want to be in a classroom where everyone was watching. He knew his friend, he knew he wouldn't want everyone knowing. Fawkes was private like that and very loyal. He growled in frustration, he was getting no answers like this.

"Has it been a rough day?"

Silvanus rolled his head toward the door and opened his eyes. Fawkes' human stood there.

"A bit unsettling at times." He answered.

Silvanus watched as he walked into the room and sat on one of the desk tops.

"Care for a lemon drop?" Albus asked. "There sort of a muggle sweet, I've grown rather fond of them."

"Why not, it has been quite awhile since I've tried anything new." Silvanus caught the small candy and studied it while he rolled it over his fingers, it even looked like a small lemon and popped it in his mouth. The tartness of the lemon was expounded greatly, he found it like eating at least ten at a time then came the rushing shock of sweetness in the center. It was different, but something he didn't want again for quite some time.

He could here Albus chuckle. "Perhaps not another. They are an acquired taste."

Silvanus conjured a skin of water and drank from the skin and closed it. "There are not quite revolting, but a bit to much lemon for my pallet."

"Your pallet runs along the lines of more natural and subdued tastes. The house-elfs have informed me we have three new wine cellars that have opened up."

"Yes, they contain the wine of Elder. I drink it with every meal." Silvanus said, not elaborating any further and he closed his eyes and rolled his back to the way he had been before. "I do believe you are after something else instead of talk of food and wine."

"I've received quite a few owls today, most from parents, a few from the board of governors and one from the ministry. I have explained that you were under an enchanted sleep and woke up. This I have only told to the board and the minister of magic, I have written nothing further than that. Fawkes had assured me that would be acceptable to you, but I wanted to make sure for myself." Albus said.

"That is quite acceptable. I don't think it will keep them at bay for long though." Silvanus said.

"I think not either and Cornilius Fudge, our Minister of Magic is demanding a meeting."

Silvanus chuckled. "He'll get no meeting till I meet the board of governors first for the school. I rather have my house in order first before I meet some puppet of government."

Albus sighed, "Yes, some things never seem to change even with time."

"Fawkes's tail feather is inside a wand at the school." Silvanus said changing the subject.

"That would be Harry Potter's wand." Albus said.

Silvanus opened his eyes and looked at the old wizard who was studying him with keen interest now. "He needs to be introduced to Fawkes. I would rather not do it while he is in class."

"You understand Fawkes rather well," Albus's eyes twinkled. "I would rather introduce Harry to Fawkes myself. It is a private matter when ones magical wand core is living inside the school."

Silvanus nodded. It was very private, he knew how he had effected Severus when he had given him that piece of information. It was very unsettling for the man and a very private matter indeed. He had never told anyone that he was the father of the unicorns. Before they had left the balcony he had told Severus that it was a private matter between the two of them and he wanted it to stay that way.

"He does have a report to do, so if you can find the time before the week is over I would appreciate it."

"I'll make sure I do it before the week is out. I'll have too invite him up to the office for tea." Albus said with grin.

Silvanus smiled. "I do have a question. Why is there a Cerberus inside my lair?"

"Ah, that is rather complicated mater." Albus said.

Silvanus listened as Albus started telling him about the story of a young boy who had attended the school almost fifty years ago. Silvanaus listened with great interest as the potion master weaved in out the story as well. It was almost time for dinner before Albus finished all of the story and how the stone ended up on the third floor of the school protected by enchantments. Silvanus could see why Fawkes had chosen this wizard, he had a great mind. He had noticed Albus had been running his hands over the wand he held.

Silvanus stood up and went over to the windows and looked out across the lawn toward the forbidden forest. "I am not all together sure why I have awoken at this particular time. I will not deny that I am unsettled more about things now than when you had come in."

"I was hoping you might know why you had woken up. I fear I a may have caused you more to worry about. It was not my intentions." Albus told him.

"Ease your mind. The more knowledge I have of what is going on around me the greater chance I have to discover the true reasons for awakening. Mr. Potter's safety is of great concern right now." Silvanus turned and looked at Albus, "How many people know you hold the Elder Wand?"

Albus's eyes lost a little of the sparkle he had in them. "No one, other than you."

"Death resides in that wand. You have paid a price in your life to hold that power of death in your hands. I have seen what that wand causes and what comes of it. You have not bent your will to that wand, you have mastered it in a sense. But it has deceived you, it will always deceive the master, even when the master thinks they have the power. You have chosen a humble approach with the wand. You have been deceived because the wand unleashed a power in two feathers Fawkes gave freely. One feather has already showed what power of evil it has caused because you did not bend to the will of the wand. The other has yet to reveal itself to its true nature. I fear for that little one. You have played a very dangerous game with death. Because you are Fawkes' human, I will not cast you from my lair, but do not pull that wand out in my presence again."

Silvanus had watched as the old wizard looked even older and the sparkle he had in his eyes left completely. He knew his words would effect the wizard deeply, they were meant to. Playing with such power of death and not knowing fully what the wand could actually do was foolish. Fawkes flashed into the room and sung a song over his human. Silvanus conjured a goblet to come out of thin air and filled it with the wine of Elder. He walked over to the old wizard and handed it to him.

"Drink." Silvanus commanded him.

Once Albus has finished drinking he looked back up at the dragon. "Is there anyway to stop what the wand has caused?"

Silvanus ran his hands through his hair as he walked back to the window. "I will need time to think and go through some scrolls in my lair. I will have to trace the lineage of the wand since I slept. I have kept track The Hallows, but it will take time to piece history together on the wand."

"There is another Hallow in the school, I am pretty sure it is the cloak, I've never seen another like it."

Silvanus turned and looked at Albus. "You have two of the Hallows?"

"Yes. In my possession at this time." Albus said. "I have not found the third."

Silvanus shut his eyes. This wizard had come so close to having possession of all three. He knew which line had the stone, he had seen it himself and told Salizar to keep it out of his presence as well. "Do not go looking for the third. How did you obtain the cloak?"

"Harry's father allowed me to borrow his invisibility cloak shortly before he died. I have held onto it since his passing."

Silvanus opened his eyes. "Give the cloak back to the boy. It is to dangerous for you to be in possession of."

"Perhaps a Christmas Present." Albus said.

"If you think that is best. Make sure it is done. It may offer him some protection should he have need of it. I will take my leave now, you have given me more than enough to ponder upon." Silvanus walked across the room and left for his lair.

After classes Arwin had walked with Sally back to the library. Sally had suggested going back because she still needed her dragon information. Arwin had needed that too. They weren't exactly walking with the rest of their house but they could hear them while they walked behind them.

"Has anyone been out on the balcony yet?" Pansy asked.

Blaise nodded. "The balcony of darkness, that is what Professor Silvanus called it," then he laughed. "It is the balcony of nothing."

"I haven't been out there." Teddy said.

"There is nothing there," Tyler stated. "Blaise is right. You can't see, smell, taste, feel, or hear. I wouldn't bother with it."

"We got rule for nothing. Its stupid." Pansy said.

Arwin looked at Sally who gave her a shrug. Sally then whispered to her, "I haven't gone out there yet."

Arwin didn't have much time wonder about the nothing, she knew she had definitely felt something and heard the waterfall. She kept this to herself as they turned the corner and went inside the library.

Madam Pince looked really angry and Professor McGonagall was talking to a large group of students.

"The headmaster has gone to talk to Professor Silvanus. We realize he has not given any notes for the restricted section of the library on poisonous dragons. Madam Pince, Professor Flitwick and myself are now making copies for the poisonous dragons in the wands. You can all come back after dinner and pick up a copy of what you need for your report."

Sally turned to her, "maybe you can get what you need now too."

"Good idea." Arwin said.

"I'm going to see who has the other book I need." Sally walked off.

Arwin walked over to the main desk after the group of students started to spread out. Professor McGonagall looked up at her.

"No dragon copies are ready at this time." Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't need that ma'am. I need information on the lilies, Lily of the Valley. Madam Pince said I couldn't get that earlier because they are poisonous." Arwin said.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Madam Pince. "We have several books on lilies, correct?"

"Yes, but only one that I know of for Lily of the Valley. It is Lily of the Valley rare and special uses in potions. It is seventh year material, Professor Snape will not sign it to anyone under seventh year."

Professor McGonagall turned back to Arwin. "You'll have to talk to Professor Snape about the properties of the lily, Miss Ambrose."

Arwin chewed on her bottom lip and nodded and walked off. The crypt keeper had secrets and he had asked for hers. Well, not really asked, but still. Arwin knew one thing, she wasn't fully comfortable around the crypt keeper and she needed an attack plan if she was going to get the information for her wand. He could deny giving it to her, she was only a first year and he only allowed seventh years access to the book. They didn't have any seventh years in there house, she needed a seventh year. And not just any seventh year, she needed a Slytherin seventh year, Teddy said he favored his own house. Arwin looked around the library, she needed more information. The problem now was Teddy was her only source for information on Slytherin and Pansy had effectively shut him down with a veiled threat. Arwin smiled, she had to neutralize the threat.

She saw a group of older Slytherins sitting at a table further in the back of the library. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she walked over to them. The older teen boy with silver P badge on his cloaked looked up at her. He had waves of brown hair hanging slightly just above his shoulders and deep brown eyes.

"What do you want little dragon?" He asked.

That got the attention of the other three at the table, two other boys and one girl.

"What would you do if you had a little brother or sister in another house that was being threatened?" Arwin boldly asked.

He leaned forward and looked at her intently. "If it is a brother or a sister of a snake we help them out."

Arwin sat her bag on the table and leaned over to him and said softly. "I need someone to give a message to Derrick Nott."

"What is the message?" He asked.

"Teddy Nott received a veiled threat which frightened him from Parkinson. Just make sure Derrick finds out." Arwin whispered.

Arwin noted that the older students all looked curiously at her. The girl in the group who had blonde hair and deep grey eyes leaned in closer.

"Why are even giving us this information?" She asked.

Arwin looked around the library, no one was really paying this table any attention and she looked back at the girl.

"Because its not right. Pansy called me a Mudblood and now she's threatening Teddy for even talking to me. I don't want to see anything happen to Teddy because he talked to me. I don't think I am a Mudblood, but I can't prove it at the moment because I can't make my family blood line to show up." Arwin said.

The girl moved some stuff around and then asked. "What is your full name, we can get that settled easily."

Arwin gave her, her name and then snickered as nothing showed up on the paper.

The brown haired teen shook his head. "This right here proves you aren't a Mudblood. Muggles can't do this type of enchantments over blood lines like this." He then stood up, "Come sit in my spot, I'm going to get Derrick."

Arwin sat down beside the older teen, found her name was Breyanna and that she was a seventh year. By the time Derrick came back, the whole the story about why there were even separated at the table and how long the punishment was and the essay. Derrick had black hair and amber eyes like Teddy. Derrick sat down at the table and Breyanna filled the other two in rather quickly what all the mess was about.

Derrick looked at Arwin, "What did she actually threaten him with?"

"A letter to your father." Arwin said softly.

She could see Derrick's jaw tighten and the muscles in his neck clench and he slammed his fist down on the table. "That little bitch. If she had been sorted into Slytherin she would have already been put in her place."

"She isn't in our house. Besides, Arwin did the right thing, she actually did it the Slytherin way, even if it took some bravery to come over here." Breyanna said. "There whole house is being punished enough. You don't threaten someone from your own house, and a pure blood at that. It's not right."

Arwin felt like she had stirred up a very little angry nest of vipers. She got the sudden urge to run before they started striking out. Slowly she eased her chair back as she shot tentative glances at each of them.

"Going to run and hide now?" Breyanna asked her.

Arwin nodded as she eased her bag toward her. "Yup, I think I stirred the viper nest a little much."

She heard them all chuckle at her. Arwin got up from the chair and started walking slowly around the them then she felt the back of her cloak being pulled and was brought flush up against the brown haired teen prefect.

"You know little dragon that once you enter a viper pit, its up to the vipers to let you leave." He said into her ear.

Arwin's eyes got wide and she tried to swallow the large knot that rose in her throat. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Bloody hell kid. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down." He told her.

"Zeke you can be such an ass at times." Breyanna said coming around the table to the both of them. "Let her go."

Arwin felt him release the back of her cloak and Breyanna then put her hand on Arwin's head. "She's a little snake inside a dragon, I like her. So don't mess with her."

"Brey, I was only playing around. I didn't know it was going to frighten her that much." Zeke said.

"Well it did. And since I didn't get a first year assigned to me in our house, you leave this little dragon alone. She's mine. You got it." Breyanna told him.

"I got it. Leave the adopted dragon hatchling alone." Zeke said.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday and Severus was preparing himself before he went into the next class, his last class for the week. Double potions with Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Silvanus. His first year introductions to potions were always the same, walk in slam the door and get there attention. That was his trademark speech for first years, it had proved to be effective. The other was call on anyone who didn't have there hand raised.

He leaned back in his office chair and ran his hands through his hair. He was nervous and anxious, Severus could feel it, something was about to happen and he didn't understand what it was. It gripped him deeply and he was frightened. It had been slowly building all week. His emotions which normally staid bottled up and slammed down had not done so. This in itself had angered him, he was angry at himself for losing control like this.

Silvanus had not been back to the teachers table to eat since he had revealed what he was and not to reveal it. He felt like he had been abandoned, pushed aside yet again and this hurt. No matter how much he wanted to go to Silvanus thoughts kept dragging him back down and trapping him in a web of murkiness that he was trying to escape from. The headmaster had alluded to research owing to the Silvanus's absence when he had questioned it the on Wednesday at dinner. He was bothered so much now that he really didn't want to go in there and teach this class.

Lily's son would be in there. He noticed anytime he started thinking about Lily the twinges of pain and regret hurt a little less each time, but knowing it was James Potter's son didn't help the situation at all. He hated James Potter and his gang. On top of it, the boy looked just like him, all but his eyes, he had his mother's eyes.

Severus pulled on the back of his head. He wished for once that Gryffindor hadn't been put with Slytherin for this class. Of course they had to be, Hufflepuff needed more instruction than the others and it was easier to put them with Ravenclaw. He did have to put the houses together in such a way where it made more sense and was safer for the students. But now it was turning out to be very deadly for him with a first year group made up of mostly death eater children.

He got up from the chair and paced for a bit. He had a part to play, but he didn't want to go in there and do it anymore. For once he only wanted to teach like he did in his other classes. He enjoyed teaching, but that class coming up was a walk to the gallows. Severus did not want to go in there and pick on the boy all because he had been a death eater and if he didn't play his part things would be discovered. This angered him, he had no peace.

He grabbed the first thing he could get a hold of off of a shelf, spun and flung it against the wall. Severus trashed half his office then walked to the door to go teach his class. He opened it and Silvanus was leaning up against the wall opposite the door. Severus stared at him, his anger still coursing through his body. He was in a upheaval while the dragon had staid away. Now he showed up at his door no less while he was angered and full of emotions that he hadn't felt in years. He was so confused, and here stood the reason for it. Severus glared at him and didn't say a word, he wasn't sure what to say.

"I knocked but you never answered potion master." Silvanus said.

"I was busy," Severus spat.

Silvanus crossed his arms, "I heard how busy you were. Did you destroy it all?"

Severus turned his head to look back in his office. The bookcases had survived his wrath, nothing else had though. "Not quite all of it."

"Good, there is still hope left inside you then."

Severus turned his head back to Silvanus. "Hope? There is no hope for me. I have to go play a role in the bloody classroom now." He growled out venomously.

Severus stepped out of the office and Silvanus came off the wall and placed his hand on Severus's chest stopping him.

"Not with that anger you won't. Not inside my lair." Silvanus pushed slightly and Severus backed inside his office and Silvanus shut the door behind him.

Severus turned and grabbed onto his desk just to break contact with Silvanus. To have something real and tangible to hold. He could still feel where the hand had been, even through his close right now he felt the pressure of the imprint on his chest. Deeply he breathed in and exhaled slowly. Yes he was angry, but how could he go in there and do what needed to be done without anger.

"Why must you play this role? Is it written somewhere that the potion master in my lair has to subject himself to such self sacrifice?" Silvanus asked.

"I have no choice. You don't understand." Severus growled and then hung his head.

"There is always a choice, and I do understand. You have been placed into this position by wizards. You don't think I haven't felt the magic on your arm. A dark binding is on your arm from a wizard that is not wholly alive or dead."

Severus closed his eyes and continued to gain control of his anger as he listened to Silvanus. While his eyes staid closed he felt Silvanus move closer to him and he could smell the elfin wine that had been placed in front of him.

"Do what you feel is right, not what you think must be done. As long as you do both, you will be bound. Make a choice do not be of two minds." He felt Silvanus place his hand over his heart. "As long as your heart is beating, there is always hope. Where hope is there is life. You a choice Potion Master, play the role for death with the possibility of dying a martyr; or follow your heart and choose life. The choice is yours and yours alone. I can not help you until you make your choice."

Severus felt Silvanus' hand as it brushed across his chest. He staid that way for awhile just breathing in the elfin wine. Severus heard the door shut softly behind him. He opened his eyes and looked at the gold fluid inside the goblet. Picking it up, he down it in one long drink and felt the soothing warmth spread through him as his emotions became balanced, his mind clear, and his senses alert to all that was around him.

&&^%%^%^%

Arwin sat at one of the tables in the dungeons waiting on the crypt keeper. He was late, fifteen minutes late already. She was looking at the parchment that Breyanna had given her. It wasn't real large, about the standard size of notebook paper and Breyanna had enchanted it so they could write back and forth since she wasn't in Slytherin.

This had come in real handy at meal time when there was no talking to be had. In fact Teddy also had one of these with his brother, and Pansy had been given detention all weekend by the head boy in Slytherin. That had all worked out rather well in fact. They had rubbed Pansy's nose in the pure blood way right quickly by turning on one of her own. Pansy was furious with her over the detentions but Professor Silvanus had backed up what the head boy had commanded and even gave Slytherin points for doing so.

She was still at a standstill on the blood line research. Hermione had sent an owl off to her parents so get Arwin's birth certificate and they were still waiting on that. Breyanna even thought the idea of doing it the muggle way might help, but she was unsure how all of that worked. She still had the five feet left to write on that and the days were counting down before it was due. She had till Monday now to get a hold of the lily information for her wand, everything else was already gotten and written. She had asked Breyanna to get the book out of the library for her, but that had been completely shot down. Professor Snape wasn't budging on that book, even for Breyanna.

Now she sat here in class waiting on her Professor who according to Breyanna was hardly ever late. This didn't bode well for getting information from him. She looked at the parchment in front of her as the writing appeared.

_Has he still not made it? B._

Arwin picked up her quill and wrote a response.

_Not yet. I don't have a good feeling about this. A._

She watched the ink disappear into the parchment knowing that Breyanna would get it.

_You'll live through it. Just make sure he's in a good mood, well as good as it gets, then ask about the lilies after class. B._

The door opened and slammed shut, her head jerked towards the sound and all chatter that had been going on ceased. She watched as he walked to front of the classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class." Professor Snape said as he spun around to look at them, his scowl was there.

_He's here. A._

Arwin wrote to Breyanna and then shoved the parchment under her book for potions. She looked back up at him and she heard a silkiness in his voice as he continued.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Arwin watched how his eyes roved over each and everyone of them. He paused here and there while some were writing. She saw his eyes settle on Harry Potter that was sitting next to Hermione. She had learned all about Harry Potter rather quickly. Hermione had filled her in on it all. Arwin noticed he kept his eyes there for quite some time just looking at him. It was unnerving to her, like he was trying to settle some argument with himself.

"What would I get if I were to add powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked.

Arwin opened her potions book as Professor Snape was looking around the room. Hermione had her hand raised.

"Miss Ambrose, answer the question."

Arwin shut her eyes. Great, he was one of those teachers. Pick on the ones with their hands not raised. She looked up at him slowly. "I don't know, sir."

"Let's try another one." Professor Snape said as he crossed his arms and looked directly at her. "Where would you find a bezoar?"

Arwin bit her bottom lip as everyone looked at her. The Slytherins snickering and so was Pansy. She didn't know what the heck that was. Hermione was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Like that would do her any good. Professor Snape reminded her of old man Jacks, a nasty science teacher she had, whom she had called Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The crypt keeper clearly had two different sides to himself.

"I don't know sir." Arwin said, pausing long enough to make him think she had been thinking about it instead of him and old teachers.

"Tsk, tsk. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Arwin bit her lip again, if he was like Dr. Jekyll, then that sounded like a trick question to her. She decided to at least try that one, the others she didn't have a clue.

"There the…" she paused, "same?" then she bit her bottom lip. She glanced at Hermione and when that hand went down she was hoping she was right.

"It also goes by what other name?" He said with that silky sinister voice he had.

Arwin hung head. Trick question, but she didn't think there was a third answer. She started shaking her head no, she was so toast in this class.

"Clearly, some of you did not bother to come to class prepared."

Then came the snickers again.

"Write this down all of you." He said forcefully.

Arwin grabbed for her notebook, she kept muggle ones and she pulled the pen out and looked back up.

"Powdered asphodel and an infusion of wormwood is the draught of living death, a bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons, finally monkshood and wolfsbane also goes by aconite."

Arwin wrote it all down, well as far she was concerned, she made a quarter of the points better than nothing at all. Then the real lecture came and finally they got to work on there first potion. Now that she was actually working on a potion she felt a lot better. She would look between the book and the potion, and she wrote out a chart in her notebook that Mr. Jacks had taught them on finding out why things worked the way they did. She had all the ingredients written down in her chart in the notebook. She jotted a few questions down as well.

Does the color change if you add an extra stir? Does it change without the stir at all? Does each amount effect the process?

Then she added another note to herself. Need to make a variable chart like the periodical table of elements and processes between each.

Arwin went back to the next line which happened to be the last and dropped the last item into the caldron. That was when she heard the explosion.

"You idiot boy!" Professor Snape had yelled. "You could have killed yourself and class mates."

Arwin kept her head tucked down like a turtle hiding in the shell. Once all mess was cleaned up and Gryffindor Weasley lost a few points for said explosion, one went to the infirmary; it wasn't so bad after that. He taught them how to bottle the potions and label them. She took her time while she did this and ended up being the last one in the room.

&^^%%$%^%^^&

While Severus sat behind his desk and the students came up giving their potions to him he thought back over the class. He had paused while he looked at Lily's son, the boy was actually taking notes. One of the few he had noticed doing it. He looked so much like James. Severus felt like he was standing on the edge of pit. Memories flashed rapidly before his eyes of the time he was in school, with Lily, with James, they cycled over and over, then switched to the dark lord and the headmaster.

His heart was pounding in his chest, throbbing all the way to his head. He closed his eyes and felt the faint hand impression of Silvanus on his chest over his heart. Severus knew if picked on the boy he would stay serving not only the dark lord, but the headmaster as well. He felt like he had never been able to see this clearly before. For once, he was going to do what he wanted, what was in himself and no one else telling what to do.

So he asked the question instead of picking on the boy and as fate would have it, he had caught Miss Ambrose opening her book. His eyes always sought that out. He had to make a choice, he still felt the impression of the hand over his heart, it was a little petty and leaned in that direction, so he picked on the little dragon. Then she had the audacity to give him an answer that she guessed at and got part of it right. That had to have been sheer dumb luck on her part, but he had felt an ease in his heart and he took it as a good sign. He plowed on down this new course, this new road in very uncharted waters.

Severus looked up and noticed Arwin was still in the room moving with a snails pace. He got up and walked over as she moved to the counter to clean her cauldron out. He stopped at the table and picked up the potion. He could give her an acceptable for the potion. It wasn't that bad. He glanced at the notebook she had laid open and he started reading her thoughts. It was then he noticed the parchment with the black lettering appearing.

_Did you ask him yet? If he's taken points from Gryffindor its okay, he'll be in a better mood. B._

He knew something had happened between his house and the little dragon brood. He had spoken to his head boy, but clearly he hadn't been informed of everything. Someone from his house was being rather clever right now and finding ways to help her.

Severus looked up and he saw Arwin watching him with a very guilty look on her face.

"Ask me what, Miss Ambrose? And who is B.?"

"Breyanna." Arwin said as she came back to the table and put the cauldron into her box. She closed her box and put it in her bag.

So she had one of his seventh years helping her, not just any seventh year either, the only girl seventh year he hadn't given a first year too. Breyanna had asked him for a certain book, he had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on. She needed help with her wand and was going about it the Slytherin under hand way with the head of Slytherin.

Severus pulled the parchment over to him and picked up her quill and then wrote back to Breyanna.

_I am in a good mood, Miss Marshbanks. Come see me after dinner at 8pm and bring your partner in crime. Be prepared to tell all. Professor Severus Snape._

He was highly amused at the two of them but he kept his face void of all expression. He heard Arwin groan as she read what he had written before it disappeared.

_Yes sir. B._

He then laid the quill down. "See you at 8pm Miss Ambrose."


	9. Chapter 9

Silvanus had opened the window of his class room. Then sat down and leaned back against the edge. He looked back out over the Forbidden Forest. He sensed twenty adults three stallions and the rest all females. There were two mothers with young foals, one was the one with the twins. That had made him happy to see the pair. But they had been growing restless in the forest, he had sensed it last night, but it was beyond his reach whatever was disturbing them. It lay beyond the wards, his own wards that surrounded his lair.

He watched as the Half-Giant Hagrid greeted the two boys who had ran out of the castle and down to his hut. Silvanus liked Hagrid, he had a warm and tender heart, something not commonly found among giants. This was a good thing indeed. Harry would be safe around Hagrid.

He feared for this child. The fates hung over this child almost like a cloak of invisibility. He had powerful magic of love living within his very skin. This was very old magic, he had not seen this magic in centuries. This magic was not taught because it was the magic of fate and destiny. The boys scar was dark magic a binding in itself, but one that was different than what plagued the Potion Master. Both from the same wizard, the magical signature was there. He was grieved by what he had felt from this child and the magic that surrounded him.

Silvanus watched as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor walked out toward the forest. The man held a book in his hand. This wizard puzzled him, the wizard had a stutter, as if he had seen to much and was fearful. His bald head glistened with sweat as he continued walking towards the forest. His magical signature held a mixture of light and dark, he was in a grey period in his life.

The door to his classroom opened and Silvanus smiled as he felt Severus walk in. He could feel a slight difference in the man now, though he was still unsure of himself like a new born foal trying to stand up for the first time under its own strength, Silvanus knew he had made the right choice with Severus.

"Feeling better now Potion Master?" Silvanus asked as he turned his attention back to the boys who were at play around the borehound.

"Better than a few hours ago." Severus said as he walked over to where Silvanus was and looked out the window as well.

"I am glad for you." Silvanus said.

"I feel unsure in all of this, to many things can still go wrong. And if the dark lord comes back I am a dead man." Severus stated.

Silvanus turned and looked at Severus once the two boys went inside Hagrid's hut. "You are unsure because I gave you the choice to stand up for once on your own. You've never had the chance before, you've been influenced and pulled in directions that were not your choice. I do not like puppets, and it pained me to see one in my own lair, when you clearly have the abilities to think for yourself. I did what I had to do so you could see it. I led you to it, but you had to see it for yourself."

Silvanus watched as Severus turned and walked to one of the desks and sat down on it.

"I felt like you had abandon me after showing me my wand core. It hurt, everything has always left in my life that was ever good." Severus told him.

Silvanus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. "I didn't abandoned you. You could have come to me at any time. I had to step back, to allow you to feel what has always been inside you. I regret deeply that it hurt you, but it was what you needed."

"I don't want to be bound anymore. I want to be free, I feel like a house-elf always having to do my masters bidding with no hope insight."

Silvanus opened his eyes, Severus's head was bowed, his shoulders hung forward as he grasp the desk on either side of his legs. Silvanus got up and walked to him and put his hand under his chin and tilted it up towards him. The broken and beaten man still did not open his eyes.

"I can not remove your mark, it is life binding. If I remove it, death will take you. I can change it but that will be your choice as well." Silvanus said.

He watched as Severus opened his eyes. "Change it to what? Who will have control then?"

Silvanus ran his hand through the wizards hair. "I can change the binding to myself. You will have control of your life, I will not take that from you nor will I ever ask of it. Your life should be your own. You are the master of your own destiny."

"I need answers, but I don't know what all the questions are." Severus said and then pulled back the sleeve of his robe over his left arm forearm. "How can I be the master of my own destiny when I am bound to a another?"

Silvanus released his chin and his fingers ran over the mark. It was very light, hardly there to the eye, almost invisible, yet not gone. He watched as Severus shuttered at this touch.

"You are bound, but your heart is not. You have fought for that control for many years and you gained a measure of it. You gained even more today with the choice you made to follow your heart." Silvanus let his arm go. "You need time to discover yourself. Find out who you truly are and to get to know me. I do not want to bind someone to myself who becomes a puppet. I loath such mastery, I want you to follow your heart."

"Have you ever bound anyone before?"

Silvanus turned and walked back to the window and sat back down. "Not in the way in which I will have to bind you to me. I have a granted very few wizards the ability to ride my dragon form. That binding was only the ability of Dragontongue, it is the ability to speak with anything that has wings and can fly. In my lifetime I have only found one wizard who had that ability that was not given by a dragon. That was Merlin and my last rider. He was young when I found him. I did not know he even had the gift until he revealed it. I cultivated a friendship with him it eased the pain of longing within myself."

Silvanus looked back at Severus and continued. "I can not look at someone and know everything about them. I am not make the maker of life and magic. I do not have the ability to know all. I am very perceptive, I have lived several ages for that perception. I am not immortal, even I can succumb to death."

Severus gave a small laugh. "You have lived far to long to be mortal."

Silvanus stood and took off his cloak, then his shirt. His body was riddled with the scars of battles, wounds of ages past. The small part of his skin he had allowed to show held no scars but the rest of his body was rank with it. He walked closer to Severus and turned allowing the wizard to see his back.

"If I was immortal then nothing could kill me, I would not have such scars." Silvanus pointed to one of the longest ones that ran from the front of his chest over his right shoulder, and down to the middle of his back it was ragged as part of his flesh had been ripped away. "That is from the blade of Dwarven sword called Draugwraith which means deathblade. Very nearly killed me to. The goblin who owned that sword at the time was vile, crafty and cunning. I have that blade in my lair now, that sword was forged by the breath of my father whom the Dwarves had enslaved once they captured my mother."

He turned back around and saw the look of pity in Severus's eyes. "Why have you not healed them fully?"

Silvanus leaned down so his face was close to Severus's. "I can not be healed by wizards magic. Potions yes, but even then they can not heal everything to wholeness. Potions was born in the age of Elves, the were the first masters and healers. Our healers used the fruits of the land it was in nature where we sought how to heal ourselves. When it is time for me to sleep the dragon comes back out and I can sleep in an enchantment for a time and even to almost a full age of time. But even in that form, I do not have the ability to heal myself."

"How did you survive for so long?" Serverus asked.

Silvanus laughed heartily then moved and sat down by Severus on the desk.

"By learning when not to fight. There has to be balance in the world. I learned that the hard way. Darkness rises and falls same as the light, I have learned to set aside what I can not change in the world. As much as I would like to change the darkness, I have to accept it as well. I have learned to stand back and not interfere, but at times it is very hard for me not to do so. Death has haunted my steps for age upon age. A very crafty trickster, death is not one to be trifled with so lightly. While I slept death needled its way inside my lair, death has the power to hide things from me and hid them well. I am afraid I have angered death one to many times and death is seeking retribution for it. By all account and according to deaths reckoning I should not be alive."

"What has death hidden?"

Silvanus could hear the curiosity in the silky voice coming from the man next to him.

"Two of the Deathly Hallows within my very lair. I made sure the first one that came around left the school." He raked his hands through his hair and turned to look at Severus. "Death has been a very worthy adversary. Death has my respect. In a way death has been my longest companion, I've grown to like Death over the years. If Death ever shows himself to you, don't tell death I've said that."

Silvanus laughed at the incredulity that was plainly showing upon Severus's face. Then he raked his fingers through the mans hair.

"You have much still to learn young one. And it will be my joy to give you that knowledge."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus left Silvanus after their talk. He headed back to his office to see how much damage he needed to repair before his appointment after dinner. He opened his door and found the headmaster sitting there, everything he had smashed had already been repaired and back in place along the shelves.

"Has it been a very rough day for you?" Albus asked.

Severus felt an unease settle over him. He had great respect for the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore had earned all the respect that any wizard should try to have that fought against the darkness. _By learning when not to fight._ Silvanus words flooded back over Severus. He had not liked being played with, toyed with, controlled, yet here sat one of the wizards who at the time Severus needed to try to get out and away from. But he did not want to give up teaching. He wanted to rage and scream at the headmaster for the injustice he had felt and was still feeling. His mind said war, but his heart said peace, that was all he really wanted. Severus shut the door behind him.

"Yes, it has Headmaster." Severus said evenly with no trace of emotion.

"I am sorry to hear that, my boy." Albus said.

_My boy, possession. _That was how it felt, that he was owned even by the man in this very room. At first the endearment had meant a great deal to Severus, like a son to the older wizard. But last year and all summer the closer Lily's child came to being in the school, the more that endearment felt like possessive ownership.

Severus went to his desk and sat down behind it. He knew the headmaster well enough to know that the old wizard would get to what he wanted eventually.

"How are you first years settling in?"

Severus moved some of the summer homework around on his desk that he hadn't gotten to grading yet. "As well as can be expected. No real surprises."

"That is good, I am glad that we had that discussion this summer before they arrived then. How did class go this afternoon, according plan?"

Severus picked up several of the papers. This was what he was after. His plan, his way of making the boy not like him, his way of driving the boy straight to the headmaster. Severus knew very well that Minerva didn't meet with her students in her house on a timely basis with everything she had going on. Gryffindors were allowed a large leeway in itself because the house really had no set rules within it. Only the school rules applied to them. He didn't totally blame Minerva the house had been established that way even in her day when she herself was going to school. Gryffindors then tended to seek guidance outside its own house at times. More often then not, it was the headmaster they went to. But in the last few years he had gained a few Gryffindors who had sought advice. Granted it had been done in secrecy. The Weasley twins being chief among them at the moment. The two had a knack for potions and creating things. Severus enjoyed the little tidbits they kept sending him along with how they discovered it. The two had gone through a lot of trial and error on things and in there second year it had bordered to getting volatile and dangerous. Severus had stepped in with a few well placed punishments all in the guise for the two to move in his classroom at times when it came to certain potions that had the potential of really harming them and others. He liked those boys and Albus knew he had a tendency of stepping in when needed when others would not.

"No." Severus kept his gaze on the parchment in front of him. "It did not go according to plan."

"What happened my boy?" Albus asked.

_I couldn't do it. I refused to do it. I saw what was happening for the first time in my life._ Severus had several answers to this one. "I chose not to follow the plan."

"Severus." Albus said disappointed. "It is vital for your safety to have followed the plan. Voldemort will come back. The Order has great need of you. You know this."

"I made my choice headmaster. Mine, no one else's." Severus told the older wizard, though inside Severus felt like he betrayed him at the moment.

His heart pounded in his chest with the overwhelming power of emotions that came flooding back again. He saw the goblet he had drank from before the class, that fatal class, fill with wine. Severus felt immensely grateful because he did not feel alone at the moment. Silvanus wasn't in the room, but that gesture of filling the cup made it seem the man was right there beside him. He reached for the wine and took a drink.

"Severus you can still fix this. It is after all only the first week of school. Do not let it get it you down. You are extremely valuable to the Order and to me, my boy." Albus stood. "I see you need a little more time, but this has to be fixed in order to insure the safety of Lily's son. We'll talk next week."

Severus felt pain in his heart at hearing Albus bring Lily into this. He could see now that Albus was using the love he had for the woman in order to keep him bound. Severus took another drink and gave Albus a nod who then left the room. Severus placed the parchments back on the desk and sat the goblet down. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Having a fight with the headmaster right now would prove to be as fatal, he felt sure of that. Severus also knew he was going to have to let every bit of Lily go, he just had to find a way to do it. He needed a new distraction, something that would jar him enough to make a jump from her to something or someone else.

Severus had always had a hard time with letting things go. He knew this about himself. Severus felt Silvanus was a good distraction, but following him blindly was something he said he didn't want. Lily's son would be a good distraction, he had vowed he would protect the boy. He wouldn't go back on his word. He had to keep that, that was who he was inside after all, he was always good for his word. His honor code at times always tended to run in the murky grey areas of life, nothing was every straight good or evil. He knew what he had to do, he still had to keep fighting the dark lord, that was a must for his survival, but for once, he was going to do it his way.

Sitting up Severus grabbed the quill and parchment. He started writing out everything he could remember from the very first time he ever encountered the dark lord. This was going to take time, but he felt he must find exactly what all he gave up within himself for this master. And just maybe if he wrote enough, he would discover himself along the way.

**^&%%%&^*^

Arwin was pacing outside the common room in the hall dungeon waiting on Breyanna. Breyanna said she would come and get her to go see Professor Snape. She was worried, Professor Snape hadn't been at dinner that night, Professor Silvanus had shown up though. It was like they suddenly decided to switch out. Arwin had her school bag with her, she did have to get the research done, she was taking it just in case. At least it was the weekend and she had gotten out of her uniform. She was in jeans, trainers, and a back in black AC/DC concert t-shirt.

Breyanna came around the corner and looked at her little strange while she was reading the shirt. "Who is AC/DC?"

"Rock Band. Muggle music." Arwin explained.

"Cool. I'll have to introduce you to some wizarding ones. Come on."

Arwin followed Breyanna all the way to Professor Snapes office. She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Breyanna opened the door and Arwin walked in with Breyanna following and she shut the door. Professor Snape looked at his watch.

"Take a seat." He said.

He moved the parchment he had been writing on out of his way and then leaned back in his chair as Arwin and Breyanna sat down in front of his desk. Arwin sat her bag by the chair and looked back up at Professor Snape, who had his eyes narrowed looked at Arwin.

"That band is a little before you time Miss Ambrose." Severus said.

Arwin looked down at the shirt. "I like them, Back in Black was there best Album."

"Indeed it was."

Arwin looked back up at him, she calmed down a little and didn't feel so agitated. So now she had another piece to this man, he knew muggle music, well at least the one band. Arwin looked from him to Breyanna, she hadn't a clue how these things worked. Breyanna nodded her head to Professor Snape.

"What?" Arwin whispered.

"Never mind. I'll go first." Breyanna told her then looked at Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, first off, I want to apologize for not making you aware of my association with Miss Ambrose. I should have came to earlier and informed you that I adopted a first year out side of our house." Breyanna said.

"Accepted and continue." Professor Snape said.

Arwin felt like an idiot now, she had to eat crow and it didn't feel like it was going to go over so well. She sat back further in her chair and started worrying her bottom lip.

"Second, I will inform Professor Silvanus of this action as well and if the both of you agree, I would still like to have Miss Ambrose as my first year initiate." Breyanna said and paused again.

"That is a wise course of action Miss Marshbanks, continue."

"Thirdly, I should have told you the real reason behind asking for the potions book. That was underhanded and I know better than do that with my Head of House. I wanted to help Miss Ambrose and she can be very persuasive when it comes to getting what she needs. I feel I deserve the blame on this as I am the oldest and I went around my better judgment."

Arwin looked at Breyanna, "I talked you into that, it was my idea before I even met you. That wasn't your fault Brey."

Breyanna put her hand over Arwin's mouth. "As I stated, Professor Snape. Even if it was her idea, it was still my actions, sir."

Arwin looked at Professor Snape as he looked between the both them. "Agreed Miss Marshbanks, carry on."

Breyanna removed her hand from Arwin's mouth after that. "Lastly, I am the one who enchanted the parchment so we could have communication with each other because she is another house and not in Slytherin. It has proven to be an effective form of communication between the both of us. With any first year I would have had in Slytherin, Miss Ambrose has been given the Snake Pit rules for our house. She has also been given a second copy of a school map that Mr. Nott of Slytherin made for Mr. Nott of Silvanus. I have been giving her the information during meal times and I shall inform Professor Silvanus of my actions on this as well. That's all sir."

Arwin looked at Professor Snape as his eyes looked over at her now.

"Is there anything you feel like you would like to add to this Miss Ambrose?" Professor Snape asked.

Arwin looked down for a moment thinking. Breyanna pretty much summed it all up for the both of them. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have really put Brey in this situation at all. None of this would have happened if I would have just come to you in the first place."

"Apology accepted Miss Ambrose." Snape said.

Arwin looked up slowly then heaved a sigh of relief.

"Since there are two houses involved, Professor Silvanus and I will have to confer with each other to decide what to do. Miss Marshbanks you have twenty-four hours in which to inform Professor Silvanus of the actions between yourself and Miss Ambrose. I will contact you after a decision has been made as to whether you get to keep your adopted first year. Until then you do have my permission to continue until further notified. The gesture has not gone unnoticed on my part and it is commendable. You maybe excused."

Breyanna stood up, "Thank you sir."

Severus watched as Breyanna left and shut the door behind her. He looked at Arwin who now was looking back at her jeans. Severus staid silent for awhile just watching the child. She had gone through this whole elaborate set up just to avoid him. Got caught in process of it to. The child knew she should have come to him but she hadn't. He watched as she shyly looked up at him then back down. He knew she didn't feel comfortable in his office. He had to at least get her to ask the question and it really needed to be on her own time and he wasn't going to open this avenue, she had to do it. Instead of dismissing her, he was going to let her sit there. She was quiet. Severus pulled the parchment he had been writing on back over and picked up the quill again.

He read over the last few sentences he had written which had concerned the day he had heard from the dark lord that he had intended to take out the Potter's. He had still been deeply in love with Lily at the time even after she had her child with James. Severus realized he had seen a small glimmer of hope that if Lily had survived the dark lord would possible give her to him. That had been total foolishness on his part and very wishful thinking indeed. Writing that down had showed him how foolish that was in even asking the dark lord for that. The dark lord had taunted him when he had begged for him to at least let the woman live.

Quietly he noticed how Arwin picked up her bag and pulled out her potions box along with a muggle notebook and pencil case. Severus went back to the parchment. He was giving her time and it felt like the right thing to do, even if it ran into the weekend. Granted the time would be spent in his presence but time none the less.

After writing on the parchment for some time Severus checked his watch it was now almost ten. Since it was the weekend he figured he could get by with keeping her for another two hours. If Silvanus really wanted her, he'd come get her. He had informed him of the meeting. He set his quill down and leaned back in his chair and stretched. Arwin looked up him and then went back to her notebook. Severus shook his head, she was stubborn, he'd give her that. She had sat there now for a good hour and half and hadn't said a word. Pushing his chair back he got up from the desk. He noted she was watching everything he did. This hadn't been the first time he had noticed her doing this, nor would it be the last. Severus went over to the book cases and opened the door to his lab.

Once inside he walked over to one of the tables he had been working on earlier a few days ago. St. Mugo's had put in a request to him a few weeks back for another cauldron of re-enhanced memory potions. The book that those two had been after had been in his lab the whole time. He smirked when he saw it laying there, the whole irony in the situation was highly amusing. He took off his cloak and tossed over to the back cabinet. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled over the box of the delicate flowers. The same ones the child needed. Severus glanced up and noticed Arwin was peeking at him from around the chair she was sitting in.

He sat down at the stool then looked down and opened the box. Slowly he pulled out one of the cuts from a long stem and separated it from several others. Picking up one of his knives he cut the flowers at the base of the stalk off. The stem along with the leaves he put to one side while the flowers he put in the waiting empty box he had on hand. He glanced back up after the first stalk. Severus wanted to smirk, he had her attention. She wasn't peeking around the chair anymore. She had turned around and was up on her knees actively watching him. He pulled out the next stem and did the same cuts as before. With each stem that he worked on she had gotten closer to his door but did not step across the threshold even though it was wide open. He pulled out the last stem with the flowers on it out of the box and looked back up at Arwin. She was leaning on the bookcase near the door. He noticed she had her bag with her and she was studying her wand in one hand and one of the flowers she had gotten from that morning that had fallen in the other. When he finished the cuts on the last stem he placed the rest of the flowers in the box and shut it.

Severus pulled over the stalks and started cutting the leaves at the base of the stalks next. He was half way through them when he heard her tap softly on the door frame of the lab. He looked up at her and arched an arched an eyebrow.

"May I come in?" She asked softly.

Severus pointed to the stool on the opposite side of the table he was at with the knife in his hand. He went back to cutting the leaves off the stalks as Arwin came in and sat down where he had directed. He looked over every now and then while cutting. She had her notebook back out along with her case of pencils, the flower and her wand. He had noticed she had already diagramed the whole flower out that she had drawn by hand to a very realistic likeness in soft charcoal grays. Severus realized she had to have taken one of the flowers already apart to have it diagramed that way. He started working on last stalk and looked up to watch her draw with one of the pencils, she was working on one of the leaves that was separated from the pile.

This intrigued him, she was putting in a lot of work for only a two foot essay. He was curious if she had done the other aspects of her wand to that detail as well. She looked up and he arched a brow at her. She stopped the last of her sketching and then held the notebook out to him. Severus laid down the knife pulled his wand out and said a cleaning spell over his hands then took the notebook. He flipped the pages to the start of the notebook. She had drawn out each part of the unicorn, the dragon and the elder tree with full labels on each part. She had also written down her first impressions on each part of her wand and what they meant to her.

_The unicorn, white in appearance represents purity, innocence, and without shame. It is elusive, which represents the desires that we crave will be that harder to obtain. It is powerful, graceful, sleek, and majestic on outward appearance; inside it is wild and untamed. The horn represents singularity because it stands alone. In the unicorn we ultimately find freedom._

_The dragon, silvery-blue in appearance represents calm. The bright blue flame represents the tormenting pain in the ice cold depths of its fire. The true power inside the dragon is when it is in stillness and calm. It is when we are still we find the cold depths of our magic that burn with the brightest flame._

_The Elder represents the cycle of life in birth and death. It is a haven and safe refuge in times of need. Its fruit is used in wine. Its flowers used in healing. In the elder we are born and in the elder we return._

_The Lily of the Valley, delicate and beautiful but deadly. What often appears alluring on the outside may prove to be fatal. It is with caution with which we should approach magic, to much of it brings a poison in our veins._

Severus handed the notebook back. He had always thought of Lily when he worked with them, he had never spared a thought once to the poisons in the flowers at all. He looked at Arwin, this child before him, wouldn't make mistakes that most witches and wizards did. She had only one fact about this flower and plant and inside that one fact showed how it looked and had given her the key to magic and its power and it cause. He had been trying to figure out a way to let Lily go for good, he just found it, packed in three simple sentences. To much of Lily was a poison to him.

"Thank you." Severus told her and swallowed as the tightness in his throat started forming.

Arwin looked back up from her notebook that she had started drawing in it again.

"For what?" She asked.

Severus looked down at the table and swallowed again. "For sharing." He choked out. He knew his voice was off, not his normal growl or silkiness it held. He picked up the knife again and started back on the stems and leaves. Getting back to what he did best and trying to get himself back under control. Falling apart in front of a child was something he did not want to do.

"Well I had to come up with something better than a drunken, fire breathing, poisonous, wild wand."

Severus snorted out at laugh. He needed that, he wasn't as uncomfortable now. He looked back up at her now that he could. "You silly little girl. I think Professor Silvanus will like what you came up with."

She looked back down and then started working on the stem she was drawing. "Well, I'm not finished. If its not to much trouble and if you have the time, can you tell me the properties of Lily of the Valley."

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Severus said silkily. "I do happen to have the time Miss Ambrose. Finish drawing out the stem, then come see me tomorrow after breakfast. We'll go over it then."

"Yes sir."

Severus could hear that smile even though she hadn't looked up at him. And he couldn't help but smirk, he had just found his new distraction.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus woke Saturday morning feeling lighter than he had felt in quite awhile as he sat on the side of his bed. The tension in his shoulders and neck were gone, his head felt heavier than it should feel. He rolled his neck from side to side and finally after a few minutes the weird feeling of no tension slowly ebbed away. It felt as if he had shed a layer of skin off during the middle of the night. He scratched his head and looked back behind him just to make sure it really hadn't happened. It was such a strange and foreign feeling to him he almost felt giddy with excitement over this newness.

Standing he stretched up and noticed the one knot that had always plagued him in his back was not longer there. The muscle felt long, lean, and sinewy again. He strode to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and went inside and looked at his reflection. Same black hair, same eyes, same scowl when he did it. Severus shook his head something definitely changed about him and in a very good way. He now had to get used to this new sense of touch that had been opened up.

When he turned on the shower and stepped inside, he noticed how hard the water had beat down, he had to adjust the flow first the first since he started to a lesser harshness than what he had always used. His emotions had been swinging back and forth all week like a pendulum. And now his body was coming alive all because he had let Lily truly go. He put his hands on the wall and let the water wash over him. It was exactly like what Arwin had shown him. It was like the poison had been drawn from his body while he had slept. It was one of the first nights in at least six months he had slept so soundly the alarm had woken him up this morning.

Once he had finished his shower and dried off he went to get his clothes. He put them put them on, but everything felt abrasive to this new sense of touch. It was annoying to have such abrasive material next to his skin. He started spelling his clothes quickly to soften them up. He shook his head before he left his quarters and put his usual scowl on back in place and headed to breakfast.

The moment he walked in and sat down he could feel both people on either side of him. The headmaster to his left and Silvanus to his right. He closed his eye and realized this new sense of touch had expanded his personal space out even. Silvanus barely leaned over, the man wasn't even touching him sill a good half foot away but it was like he had brushed up against him.

"Feeling a little sensitive this morning?" Silvanus whispered.

Severus just gave him a nod. He didn't want to temp fate with voice right now. Silvanus chuckled slightly.

"Give it a week, two, maybe a couple of months, you'll settle into it." Silvanus whispered again. "Change does not happen over night, but through time."

Severus gave another nod and started eating his breakfast. Even his taste buds as seemed to even change slightly. He looked up and out over the hall and saw Arwin looking at him with her head cocked to the side. Yeah, he picked he good distraction alright. She was still trying to figure him out, well more power to her, he had to figure himself out.

"Does Miss Ambrose have to come back to you today? I had planned on taking them to get checked out right after breakfast." Silvanus asked.

Severus looked at him, "Yes, she didn't tell you?"

"Not a time. When she came in last night she said she wasn't done." Silvanus said. "You kept her for almost four hours, I didn't think it would take that long just to give properties on Lilies of the Valley."

Severus smirked. "It took her two and half hours to move from the chair, and another hour to that just to ask the question."

He didn't want the headmaster knowing that Arwin had been allowed into his personal space. A space that no one had entered before till she had. It was one thing for Silvanus to know, he would have to fill him in on that later when it was a little more private. Dumbledore wasn't talkative this morning, but he knew the man had ears like a hawk.

Silvanus found that information rather amusing. "Well, that does make things more interesting. How long do you think it will take today?"

Severus looked back at her as he took a drink of his coffee. "Hopefully we are done before lunch. I think it would be better if she goes there first, then comes to me."

"Sounds even better. Time can be a funny thing when you enjoy it, you don't notice how much it passes."

"True, I do like my time." Severus said. He fully understood the double meaning Silvanus placed in that word. One for Arwin and the other for the allotted amount itself.

With everything feeling so new to him, he wanted to change the lab. He looked back at Arwin. His lab could be changed rather easily, he wondered what the child thought peace would be like. Severus felt he ought to let her have a shot at it, that would give him an idea on how she thought about things.

Once they had finished eating Severus followed Silvanus down to his table. Arwin stood and had her bag ready to go with him.

"My house, come with me. I have a group activity we need to care of first before you begin your day with other things." Silvanus said.

Severus noticed Arwin looked curiously at Silvanus then looked up at Severus who gave her nod. He walked with Silvanus as all the little dragons followed them up to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfry, here is my little group I told you about." Silvanus said.

Severus noticed how Arwin looked around the room and kept inching backwards back towards the door. He moved over to the doors and staid in place.

"Alright everyone come over and line up." Poppy said. "One quick spell and its over in a wink."

Severus watched as Arwin kept hedging not sure if she should run or just get it over with.

"What does it actually do?" Arwin asked.

"It reads your bones and your skin things like. Tells me if something was broken, eye exams, normal medical history is all." Poppy said.

Severus scowled to hide a smirk. While it told certain things in front of the child, the real magic was in the cabinets. The medical files would feel out completely details from birth to the date of the exam. Poppy was still reading the files on his first years. So he knew it would be a week or two before she got done with both houses and the reports given to them. Severus had told Poppy to make sure Silvanus's house was done like his so no child was singled out and the reports given to the head of house first. The headmaster was only notified in life threatening emergencies and he was pretty sure none of them had one at the moment.

"See watch. I'll do Miss Perks first." Poppy said and tapped her on the head.

A scroll came out. "Had the measles, current on all vaccinations. No broken bones. All done dear." Poppy said.

Sally moved away and Teddy went next. "Has not had the measles, had child dragon pox, current on all vaccinations. All done dear."

Severus watched as Teddy went next to Sally, the little boy had broken bones, possible magically mended. Poppy was very good at what she did. Arwin went next, Severus could see her chewing that bottom lip frantically.

"Had the measles, tonsils removed, current on all vaccinations. One broken bone left leg fully mended. All done dear."

Severus watched as Arwin heaved a big sigh of relief as she moved away. Severus motioned for Arwin. "Come Miss Ambrose."

Silvanus looked at him and gave a bow. Severus gave him a nod as he opened the doors to the infirmary took her away for the morning.

"Wasn't as bad as you thought it would be was it?" Severus asked.

He noticed Arwin was quiet again. As they started walking down the stairs, the child looked totally resigned about something even if she had showed relief just a few moments before.

"Where does all the real medical histories go to?" Arwin asked. "Not the ones she just says in front of everyone."

Severus shook his head, Poppy had said a little too much. "In a file cabinet, it will allow Poppy to have information if you get hurt at school. Like if your leg gets broken again and instead of mending it magically you need a potion for strengthening the bone. That sort of information."

She was now quiet again. Severus noticed also she was a good two feet from him. She wasn't in his personal space at all. Severus opened his office door and allowed the child to go in first and then he shut it behind him. He took off his cloak and put on the rack beside the door and started rolling up his sleeves. She was back to watching. He walked over to his book case and touched it revealing the lab door.

"I need to change this room around Miss Ambrose." Severus looked at her as she stood in the center of his office looking at the door and then back to him.

"I thought you liked it the way you had it." Arwin said softly.

"I did, but I would like to try something new, something I haven't seen before." Severus squat down by the door looking at her so he was more on her level now and not towering over her. "I want you to change the room."

"Me?" Arwin looked very confused. "Why?"

"You saw my version of solace, solitude, and peaceful. Let's see what yours looks like."

Severus watched as she chewed on that bottom lip of hers again. She tended to do that when she was worried.

"We can call it an experiment for the day. Just to see something new." Severus said.

"How do you do it?" Arwin asked.

Severus pointed his wand to the door. "You have to come touch the door with your hand. Create a picture in your mind of something you find peaceful. Once you have it in your mind, just nod your head. I'll say the spell and the door will feel what you feel and the room changes."

Severus waited he watched as she stared at the door breathing deeply then slowly walked to it and opened her hand and placed it on the door. He watched as she closed her eyes. It took her about five minutes till she gave a nod and Severus said the spell.

He stood and watched as the door went from a square to an arched wooden doorway, the frame itself a deep rich wood with silvery-blue Runes he had never seen before. The door itself was turned into a mirror a large white dragon embossed and etched into the glass. It was about another five minutes and the door opened up on its own because the room finally finished.

Severus had seen the castle do deep enchantments before, but that had only been in the room of requirement. Merlin had been famous for "the Prince of Enchanters", Severus could clearly see this child was of his blood line. He walked slowly towards her and put his hand on her head.

"Go inside." He said softly.

He let her go in alone. He was to wrapped up in what he saw to even dare cross the threshold to feel the room. Severus heard the knock at his door.

"Potion Master?" He heard Silvanus question.

"Come in." Severus told him.

Silvanus came in and shut the door behind him. He was by his side and stopped.

"She has Dragontongue. What did you ask her to do?" Silvanus asked. "I felt part of my lair change."

"I asked her to create a picture in her mind in what she considered peaceful. I cast the spell, then this appeared." Severus told him. "What do the words say?"

"Let all who enter find refuge." Silvanus answered him.

Severus looked at him. "Can anyone be taught to read this?"

"I've never tried, it is a roaring hiss with musical notes." Silvanus said with contemplation. Then he heard him speak in that tongue and Severus shut his eyes as his body shuttered as his very bones had been bathed in tinkling magical silk.

Then he heard an amused chuckle and satisfied low deep rumble come from Silvanus. "You asked her to do this. There is power in that language, she called the magic to her inside my lair."

Severus opened his eyes as he felt the soft caress of the halfing's fingers down his cheek. With everything so fresh and raw it was like he brushed against his very soul. "Follow your heart, do not rush this Potion Master."

Severus closed his eyes and looked back at the archway. He was slightly frightened at going inside that room. Severus chided himself, it was like he was the one that had to wait outside, even if it was his lab.

"Care to join us?" Severus asked. It was after all Silvanus's magic that Arwin had done this through.

"Not right now, you both need this without me. She revealed this to you. When the time is ready you will both know. I will be in my lair if needed. Go, go in. Enjoy it."

Severus felt the halfing run his fingers through his hair. Silvanus's touches were very light and gentle. Severus closed his eyes as he felt Silvanus walk away. Severus heard the door to his office close softly and the wards go up. He grinned, Silvanus pulled his wards up no one would be disturbing them today. He turned back to look at his lab and then he stepped across the threshold, one word described the feel of the room. Freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

Arwin was worried, she felt like running away. She didn't want to go back, and they would find out about the Hospital. Three years in a psychiatric ward, tests and drugs and shrinks playing around in her head. And now her new school was going to find out and it wouldn't be her secret anymore. The shrinks had made her draw all the time during her sessions that was how she got really good at it. The drawings she didn't mind, it was when they kept bringing the birds into the room. Her least favorite was the Raven, but they were the most insightful. She labeled them the messengers, they were death's messengers and spoke about death like he was alive and well and could walk among them. The doctors thought she was totally mental, disturbed, and disassociated from reality. All she wanted was freedom, she felt like she had gained a little being here, but now the walls were going to come crashing back down. They would be sending her off next.

She followed Professor Snape all the way to his office, then he asked her to change his room. She thought about what he said he had, solace, solitude, and peace. She wanted something else, she wanted peace, freedom and refuge. Arwin was still worried even when she approached the door they were going to find out about the birds. So when she closed her eyes, she could see the birds in head, hear them all speak. She had been holding onto her bag and felt her wand on the inside. When she gave the nod, she had decided it was time to at least tell him her secret. After all he had showed her his.

Arwin remembered things about her wand, how the magic lived and breathed inside it. Instead of thinking of a picture like he wanted, she spoke to the birds inside her head, while she did that she wanted the dragon's power in her wand, and the unicorns power for the feel of the room. It was different, she knew and could feel something around her as she started doing this. She kept doing it because it felt right, it didn't feel wrong and she really wanted the room to be absolute freedom. Something she had desired while in the hospital.

She felt the door leave her hand and she opened her eyes. Arwin wasn't exactly sure what she had really done, it was done on instinct and feel than knowing how she had truly done this. She read the words on the archway and smiled, she had said those inside her head. Along with a whole bunch of other stuff. She saw the dragon on the door and hoped her professor wouldn't be totally upset with what she had done to his room. She said a few things for him as well.

Then he told her to go inside. She did and when she walked over the threshold she grinned at the feeling of freedom. Finally, she had felt it all, not just some or a little measure of it, but all of it.

The room had expanded three times as larger as it was before. The columns in the corners ran up to the ceiling, they were marbled of a whitish blue pearl, with vines of wisteria trellised around them, the flowers a purple cascaded of grapes in bunches. The walls themselves around the room looked as if you were in the middle of an enchanted valley surrounded by tall elder trees. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that it was domed, all around the base of the dome ran Lilies of the Valley that put out a soft warm blue light. Hanging from the middle of the dome was elderberries.

While walking further in the room she noticed the floor was the deep soft velvet black that she had seen from Professor Silvanus's shoes. She took her shoes and socks off and walked on the floor mesmerized by the feel. It was like black silken water. The cabinets and tables where still there but now they had the rich deep wood that the door had, the handles where to open their doors where small white dragons and unicorns. Glass was the doors itself on the cabinets with golden intricate woven designs of flowers and herbs and everything that potions used etched in. The counter tops just like the table tops were done in a white and black marble.

Arwin traced her fingers over the tables as she walked and passed each one slowly. The stools had soft cushions on the top of them that were in deep blue of cold fire. Arwin watched her Professor as he came into the room, she saw his body tremble from head to toe and he shut his eyes breathing slowly and deeply. She walked back behind the table putting it between him and herself.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. She watched as he walked further in gazing at everything. His fingers ran over the tabletops as he made his to the cabinets. He opened and shut them after he examined each and every one. She saw him go to a tall wardrobe and he opened it. He took out a set clothes and ran his fingers over it. They looked like the floor, so she knew what he was feeling as she ran her bare foot across the floor. He had a small smile on his face and Arwin grinned she didn't think it was possible for the crypt keeper to smile. Who would have thought, it only took a set of clothes to do it, she wasn't sure exactly how the clothes changed, but she was glad they did.

"I'll be back." Professor Snape said.

Arwin watched as he took the clothes with him. She sat her bag down on the table where they had sat last night. Arwin grinned, she really liked this room now.

Severus walked out of the lab and back into his office and then grabbed a hold of the back of one of the chairs and hung his head. _How had she known? Freedom. His clothes. Unless Silvanus added to the room as well. He had to have. That was sneaky of him._ Severus looked back in the room. She was sitting at the table they had been at last night. He moved over out of sight from the door and shed his old clothes quickly and pulled on the new ones. It was like a soothing comfort to his skin. He shook his head, he wasn't going to be bought, so what if the dragon wanted to give him things, he'd let him.

Severus didn't bother with his shoes and socks, he had noticed Arwin had taken hers off. It was time to see why she had done that as well. He was rolling up the sleeves as he walked back in. He could get use to the feel of the floor, felt just like what he had on, a soft blacken water of silk. He was still in shock over the room. He had thought a child's room would appear with her, he wasn't expecting a little enchanted fairy child. Unless Silvanus had done some of that as well.

"This is what peace feels like to you?" Severus asked in an even voice as he took a seat where he had been the night before.

He watched as Arwin looked up him then she reached into her bag and pulled out a sketched pad and handed it out to him.

"This is freedom, this was what I wanted." Arwin said softly.

Severus took the sketch pad and opened it up. He saw different pictures of birds she had drawn each with their name on them. He stopped at one which contained the raven, she called it the messenger. A black cloaked figure stood behind it, it was labeled death. Severus looked at a few more bird pictures, then stopped at one that was of a padded cell with a child sitting in the corner of the room, she had labeled the picture cell of torment. He flipped through the last few they were in different stages and hadn't been finished.

Arwin whispered softly, "I can the hear the birds. When I was almost seven, I was talking to one outside Bainbridge House. Mr. Turpin overheard me. He took me to the hospital and locked me up in the psychiatric ward. I didn't get out until the first part of this summer. That is what the school is going to find in my medical records. The whole time I was in there all I wanted was freedom."

Severus closed his eyes, this was a pretty big secret, she had been tormented because of her magic. He also understood now at least in part how she became so perceptive, why she didn't trust adults, why she was uneasy around her peers at time. She hadn't been allowed to be around them. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. She had her head bowed.

"That won't happen ever again Miss Ambrose. You have a very rare and uncommon gift. It is called Dragontongue. I do not have this gift. Only one person in the school other than you has this ability. When you are ready to share this let me know and we'll both talk to this person together. How does that sound to you?"

Severus hoped that Silvanus was taking care of this on his side. This child didn't need to have this spread about around the whole school, not after what she had been through with it.

*&^%&&^^&*

Silvanus left Severus office and he had called up the wards so no one could bother them. He knew what that room felt like with it being in his lair, that what the child had spoke, when he had first felt the stirring of his magic being drawn and to where it was going he added just a few touches to it, the floor and the clothes. When the two wanted out the wards would go down but not until then.

He made is way out of the dungeons and headed back to the infirmary. The medi-witch had told him two weeks on her reports. He couldn't wait that long, not now. He had to find out what happened with this child. He walked through the students quickly as he could and kept having to tell them later, not now, he didn't have time. He didn't want anyone knowing what she had, that was her choice to reveal and he wanted to make sure it wasn't in her records.

He flung open the doors and saw the headmaster sitting with the medi-witch around a stack of paperwork. The medi-witch looked up and blushed at him when she saw him.

"I need her files now." Silvanus said.

"I haven't finished. I'm still working on them." Poppy said.

Albus looked over one of the files he had in front of him. "The files have always staid in the infirmary, they are not allowed outside of it, for safety reasons."

Silvanus came over and stopped at the desk, his eyes narrowed as he saw the file the headmaster had in his hand belonged to Arwin. The whole set on the desk belonged to the child.

"Poppy would you excuse us please, Professor Silvanus and I need to have a little chat privately."

Silvanus watched as Poppy left and he looked back at the wizard. He crossed his arms about his chest, the wizard appeared to confident in something and he noticed the wizard did not look up to meet his gaze either.

"Speak freely." Silvanus said.

"I did a little thinking. Talked to several portraits as well. Seems you become very talkative when you get really drunk. Salazar's portrait along with the other three portraits of the founders confirmed you do drink a certain wine at every meal. It is the house-elf wine that gets you intoxicated."

Silvanus drew up a chair and sat down. This was one of those wizards who liked to get where he wanted in his own time and no need to rush him at the moment.

"I have not touched the stuff since that time, it is out of my system and will stay that way. I don't see any safety issues concerning this." Silvanus said.

Albus closed one of the files and sat it down and picked up another. Silvanus noticed the wizard was avoiding total eye contact what so ever, he wondered what the wizard was hiding now.

"It was what I learned from them during one of your rather longer intoxication times. The reason why you don't want the Hallows to be joined. Death not only makes the person immortal but that person becomes your master. The wand can hurt you physically, your magic can't pass through the cloak, and the stone binds you to the wielder. The wand and cloak will work without having to bind you, but the stone needs the powers of the other two in order to control you. You showed a few battle scars to that effect from the wand, so I was informed."

Silvanus growled with loathing for this wizard. He talked with Salazar, Salazar had the stone made into a ring. Salazar was the one Silvanus had told about the Hallows because he liked the potion master that he was. Silvanus skill at making potions was down right out laughable, he couldn't do it, so he had always sought out a potion master when the time came for him needing to be healed. Salazar had his dark side but he did not allow his dark side to over rule him concerning their friendship.

"What are you after?" Silvanus asked.

"I would like for you to leave Severus alone. My boy is confused right now with what needs to be done."

Silvanus's anger started to rise. The wizard wanted his pawn back. "And if I don't?" He asked because the question begged to be answered.

"If you don't, I will withdraw my ward from this school and you and Severus will never be able to see her again."

Silvanus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the files on the desk and back to him. "Who is your ward?"

"Miss Ambrose is now officially my ward as of yesterday evening. The ministry was rather confused when her name finally showed up on wizard orphans when she first arrived at Hogwarts. They were not even aware of her existence until then. I was contacted on the matter because of the level of enchantment over the child's name and blood line. At the moment they have stopped looking for the real reasons to all of these things because I argued for the child so she was given to me. Considering she is the heir of Merlin your last rider, you will want to keep contact with her. So the choice is yours. Leave my potions master alone and my ward stays, do not and I take her away."

Silvanus had no doubt this wizard had the cloak with him, even though that was one of the three Hallows he could not sense at all. He felt the wand about the wizard and as relaxed as he appeared to be, Silvanus didn't want to temp fate at being killed in his own lair at this time. He wanted the child to stay, it didn't matter that she was Merlin's heir to him, yes he rather liked that about her, and she was going to need help with her magic. Her Dragontongue ability could get in the way when she casts, she would have to learn how to cast without it getting in the way. Severus needed this child, and as loathed as he was over the wizard who sat in front of him as long as Severus had Arwin right now things would not likely go the way this old wizard wanted. But this would give the old man a better hold over Severus, even he had seen how the Potion Master had been fascinated with the little girl from when she sat on the stool at the sorting.

He stood and walked to the window and looked out. Death had gotten a hold of a very sharp wizard, and not just any old wizard either. He had gotten a hold of a powerful one at that and he was the headmaster of the school inside his lair. He should have thrown the wizard out when he had the chance, no going back in time for him for that mistake. He didn't mess with time, to many things could go wrong. This old wizard was crafty and not above using a child to get his bidding done. The same with another child in this school. He did not want to agree, everything in him screamed not too, but he would rather have all the pawns still in his lair at the same time than remove one of them.

He loathed and despised Death the most at the moment that was his true adversary not this aging old wizard sitting at the desk. To bad he couldn't kill Death, that would make him feel better. He had to agree as long as the wizard gave up the cloak at Christmas the tables might be able to turn. And he couldn't forget about Fawkes either. He would have to talk with Fawkes again. Silvanus looked back at Dumbledore, he was old as wizards went, it was that mind of his that Silvanus knew where this game would be played at the moment.

"I'll leave the Potion Master alone." Silvanus growled at him. He would make sure Mr. Potter knew about his father's cloak come Christmas time if the wizard still kept it.

"I am glad we had this little chat. You will be given a copy of the reports on Miss Ambrose after Poppy and I have finished with them. It seems I need to have a little talk with my ward. Have her come to my office after Severus has finished giving her the information on her wand, if that isn't asking to much."

"I will pass that along." Silvanus walked out of the infirmary and headed back to his house lair. He was going to reset some of his wards, this wizard wasn't to be trusted.


	13. Chapter 13

Death kept the cloak of darkness wrapped about his form as he walked down the dirt path toward the small village of Hogsmead. He had been quite depressed for the longest eight hundred years or so. That ruddy elf-dragon had gone back to sleep on him and loathed as Death was to admit he missed him. He had led the stone inside the school and he'd be damned if that elf-dragon didn't make friends with the wizard that had it. Even as cursed as Death had made the stone for the blood line, it had not produced an heir that was truly evil till Tom Marvolo Riddle came along.

Oh, this had perked him up, he finally had a wizard who wanted to be immortal in that blood line. Then the foul, loathsome, senseless wizard had to go about being immortal the wrong way. It was that free will of choice in the blasted races that liked foul things up. Riddle had turned his elf-dragon controlling stone into a damn horcrux of all things. Just when he thought he had a good one on his hands they had to show how truly stupid and idiotic they were.

Death passed over a patch of grass that was in the middle of the path, once his presence was over it and left, the grass was of a sickly shade of brown and choked on what little bit of life it had left. Now here was Death yet again trying to set things in motion that he had planned. It was all the elf-dragons fault he had been in such a foul and tempered mood.

Death then thought about his wand that he made. That was a wonderful right piece of masterful death magic. Worked rather well even to the point of giving the elf-dragon a good run for his hide at times. Now was in the worst hands it could have fallen into. The wizard that had it was cunning, powerful, with a great mind. At first Death thought he finally had someone to do his bidding, but no, free will stepped in again with the low lifes of their retched kind that they were. This one couldn't even properly go out and grab the wizarding world which was ripe for him for the taking. He was very manipulative for a wizard, Death had tried to turn the old fool into going out and grabbing the wizarding world, but no. He had to go all humble on Death and not use the wand for what it was intended. The old wizard used it for the Greater Good, which right pissed Death off because he wasn't killing anything with it. That was when he came in one night and stroked the wand so it would infuse with the phoenix and two of his tail feathers. Death thought he was rather creative with this one, made sure of the heir of the death stone ended up with one.

This only fueled his foul temper he was already into thinking about that and he stalked off the path towards the field to suck some life back into his deathly grip. Then he chuckled a bit, because he was pleased where the death wand was now because it sat in elf-dragon's lair. This had given him a ripe old laugh for awhile. He wondered how the elf-dragon liked waking up and finding death wand in his lair. Death felt justified now, damned elf-dragon shouldn't have slept for so long.

Once he got himself back under control he headed back to the path via the way of a few trees that started withering with decay as he passed them. He couldn't help but wonder if the elf-dragon was making any progress with that infernal sly wizard in his lair yet. Death knew he hadn't and having a third wheel in the game was a right pain in the destiny cards. He also knew the death wand owner had the death cloak as well. Death could only hope that wizard was giving the elf-dragon troubles while he set up the rest of the board to play the game.

Death made it back to the path and thought about what had happened little over eleven years ago, how the death wand owner got the death cloak. And here came the idiot death stone owner and killed the family all but the boy and made the boy a horcrux as well. It was sheer stupid moronic idiocy, he loathed and hated wizards at times, but they made things more enjoyable while the elf-dragon slept, but it was still depressing. He missed the elf, dwarves and dragon battles. Death was in his prime and hay day in that time.

So on the night that the little boy had been dropped off at the muggle house and tender loving fool wizard left he strolled into the house and given the Dursleys some right nasty foul dreams on magic. He was a little pleased then, he had come back and checked on the boy several times just to make sure they gave him a terrible childhood. Then the child had gone and gotten extremely happy when he left him. He blamed the elf-dragon again, but he knew that had been his fault really, the boy had love magic all over him. And nothing the fool Dursleys did to the boy would effect it. The child didn't even appear to be able to properly hate them the right way, even with part of the death stone owners soul.

The summer before the boy went to school he did run across a wizard, a bald one who was going around and hunting vampires in the Albanian Forest. Where the cursed stone owner was. That hadn't been all bad, they had met and the cursed stone owner convinced the wizard Quirrell to take him away. Death then had a talk with these two while they traveled and told the stone owner about the sleeping dragon and what is ruddy stone ring was for. Told the idiot cursed wizard he needed to break the curse off of it once he got into a proper body, told him he could get the sorcerers stone do this. Death was angry that he couldn't even take the cursed half life wizard away. It was bad enough having the elf-dragon around for centuries on end. No, if he had it his way, one way or another he was either getting rid of the dragon or the cursed stone owner who wouldn't die.

Then the day before the school term was supposed to start he met again with the cursed stone owner. He warned him don't cross the elf-dragon wards and don't kill a unicorn within a few feet of them either. He didn't want the elf-dragon awoken yet. Let the wizard Quirrell get the stone and then make him a body and go fix all this ruddy mess. But of course it was the wizard Quirrell who had killed a unicorn to close to the elf-dragon wards and woke him up, even after he had warned Riddle not to do it. He didn't want the elf-dragon awoken until Riddle had his body back.

This why Death now was on the move yet again, Tom Riddle had to have help again and this time Death wanted Riddle to posses Quirrell. He figured this way two heads would be better than one. Riddle could keep a good watch on his henchman. Now if Quirrell would just pay attention maybe with his help they could get the stone out of the elf-dragon lair, without getting caught by the elf-dragon.

This did make Death smile, he was happy at the moment, his old adversary was back and business was good. He only had to get the get the stone in the lair, that was all that was needed. But he had a slight problem, the death wand owner wasn't fully under his control. Not that he hadn't tried. Once Riddle had his body back he would sit back and watch the two wizards decide which one wanted to control the bloody elf-dragon. Besides, he still had more chances with playing with Riddle, even if he didn't make it in this form, there were other horcrux to use.

Death had the enchanted turban, that would hide Riddle from discovery, because he knew the elf-dragon, he knew that he could sense core magic and magical signatures. Yes, he knew this elf-dragon well all through the ages, he almost had him during that one goblin war. Death blew out a breath in disgust as he walked around the corner of the buildings of the main street in Hogsmead. Two cats where playing with a mouse and all three flopped over dead from the breath that death had blew.

He would have to watch himself as he passed the dead animals, he needed to keep this town alive not destroy it. He walked a little further and turned into a side alley that was near the Hogshead. Quirrell was waiting and was shaking uncontrollably. Death slid up next to him and pulled out the enchanted turban.

"Meet your master at midnight beyond the wards, allow him to get inside the turban. As long as he stays within side the turban he can not be detected. Send the turban to yourself at the school after he has gotten in, that way when you put it on no one will suspect anything either, you just received a gift to cover your bald head."

Death didn't wait for a response, the jittery wizard would take half the day to respond to him, he slid smoothly back out of the alley and went his own way back to the out lying areas of the elf-dragon wards to watch the two fools to see if they did what he instructed.

*(*^&%&%%^%^%(%*&*

Arwin felt a little bubble of hope start to grow. He had said that it wouldn't happen again. He had even knew what it was called, the bird talk she did. She never knew it had a name. It was a rather strange name to call it though. Arwin looked up at him, she knew he was waiting on a response.

"Alright, but not right now." Arwin said softly.

She watched him flip the sketch pad back to the raven picture. "Have you seen Death?" He asked.

"No." Arwin said, "but that is what he looks like when he's in his cloak of darkness."

Arwin watched as Severus's brows knit together still looking at the sketch.

"The raven told you this." He stated.

"Sort of. They are informative." Arwin said. "They know things, they knew things about the other patience. They would let me know when Death was coming to collect a soul."

Arwin watched as he sat the sketch pad down and then put his forearms on the table and he looked at her. "So they warned you of these things."

"No…well…sort of. They sang to Death to let him know about the soul, they sang when he collected the soul, and they sang when left. They don't talk like the other birds, they wouldn't really talk me personally, not like the others. They only sang to Death." Arwin had pulled her notebook out of her bag and a pen. "I don't want to talk about it no more."

Severus closed the sketch pad and put it back on her side of the table. "You don't have too, and I won't force you to. What you tell me in this room will stay in this room."

Arwin nodded as she put the sketch pad back into her bag. She watched as he pulled out the potions book on the Lilies of the Valley.

*&*^%&^*&*

Over the last three hours Severus had explained each property of the Lily as he worked on a potion for St. Mungos. He told her why the Lily was needed in potions, the plant had healing properties that only went to the brain and no were else. If the Lily wasn't treated with care when used in the potions the person drinking the potion could have fatal brain damage or possibly even death with certain potions. Severus found that he really enjoyed showing her this and she had grasped the knowledge rather quickly. He didn't have to explain all the areas of the brain to her she knew them all rather well already. He had no doubt the doctors had explained the brain to her.

He started ladling the potion into bottles and Arwin closed her notebook and packed her bag back up.

"Have any questions?" He asked her.

"No, I got what I need now to finish the essay." Arwin hopped down off the stool and walked over near one wall and looked out at the scenery on it.

"What were you picturing when you created the room?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, I spoke to the birds. Told them I what I wanted. Freedom from the unicorn inside my wand, the calm fire from the dragon inside my wand, a valley of elders, your lilies that you had in here before."

Severus watched as she walked back over to the cabinets.

"I asked for the wood that you liked and the cabinets that you wanted, the tables that you wanted. I asked for freedom, peace, and refuge. I don't know where the floor and the clothes came from. I didn't ask for those."

Severus finished bottling the last of the potion up and put the caldron and his instruments in the sink which was a blue white marble. He washed his hands and looked back over the cabinets and the tables. He had been in this room so much, he had tried straight glass before and didn't like it, but the way it was now, he liked them. The room really blended together rather well.

"I like my lab Miss Ambrose. I plan on keeping it this way." Severus walked over to her and squat down so he was on eye level with her. "I also know what its like to want to be free, to truly feel it. Thank you."

He watched as she nodded her head. "Welcome."

Severus looked at his watch, lunch was about to start, but he didn't feel like going to the great hall.

"Would you like to stay for lunch here?" Severus asked.

He watched as her eyes started to twinkle as she said. "Yes. No solitary confinement."

Severus arched his eyebrows at her, she had gotten around that little detention in the first twenty four hours. "Solitary confinement?"

She looked down to floor and Severus smirked.

"Not exactly solitary." She said softly.

He reached out and rubbed her head. "Its alright. I'll be right back." Severus stood and walked out to his office and called a house elf and asked for them to deliver lunch for two. The elf popped out and Severus went to his desk and picked up the goblet that had not left his office. He noticed last night anytime he touched it, it filled with the wine. He took a drink and heard the elf pop back in the room, he turned around and placed the goblet on the tray. Taking the tray he dismissed the elf. Severus walked back into the room and sat the tray down on one of the tables that had nothing on it that he had been working on.

Arwin came over and sat down across from him. He picked up the wine goblet and put it on his side of the table. Severus noticed there were several smaller goblets of different juices, the house-elfs still hadn't figured what the child liked to drink. Not to mention all the different bowls of a little of everything. She was putting the house-elfs to work rather well when it came to meals.

Severus pulled an empty plate off the tray and sat it in front of her. "Eat and drink what you like. If you don't like it say so and it won't return in front of you."

Severus put an empty plate in front of him and forked over a stake on it and then put salad with it as well.

"So if I say I don't want it, it'll go away?" Arwin asked.

"Yes. The kitchens try to give you what you need at the same time giving you what you like." Severus explained.

Severus watched as the dishes of so many choices started to vanish and new choices appeared. What had him so fascinated was she was blending the juices, no wonder the house-elfs were so confused with what she liked to drink. She had a four juice blend going that she was drinking from. She was a very picky eater, more vegetables than meat. She sent back almost every meat that showed up in front of her, finally she settled on a fish.

They ate in silence for awhile, Severus found that he enjoyed this. Granted he knew she was trying to still figure him out and it didn't bother him. He had admitted to himself he was fascinated with this child. She was a complex child with a tortured soul. He knew what that felt like, he had been tortured growing up himself, but still had the ability to believe in his elders until he was almost killed by a warewolf and then sworn to secrecy.

It was then that the headmaster had started meeting with him twice a week, taught him the skill of Occlumency and Legillmancy. Severus sat back as a memory came crashing to the forefront of his mind.

"_Severus, come in." Albus Dumbledore beamed a warm hearted smile as his eyes twinkled in mirth._

_The sixteen year old, Severus Snape walked inside the headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?"_

"_Yes, indeed I do. Have a seat. Care for a lemon drop?" The headmaster said as he gestured to the chair and bowl of candies._

_Severus sat down, "Thank you sir." _

_Severus popped one of the small candies in his mouth, the shocking tart bitterness had his eyes watering then was soothed by the sweetness in the center. The headmaster had come around and sat in the chair next to his and patted his shoulder._

"_They are an acquired taste, a lot like life. Sometimes, life is bitter and you have to go through all the bitterness in order to reach the sweetness in life."_

_Severus looked over at him, he had so much knowledge, and those eyes held his. Severus saw memories flash before his mind of Lily and how sweet she was. Then the argument between them after what happen at the end of fifth year. How he had hurt so deeply that she had not wanted to even talk with him anymore. Then they had stopped coming into his mind and he looked at the kind eyes of the Headmaster._

"_How do you get the sweetness in life back, if you had it?"_

"_Ah, that is sometimes a hard road to take and a lonely one. It is road that will take all the cunning and skill that not many wizards have. I have high hopes for you My Boy. If done properly the rewards at the end are the sweetest life has to offer for the greater good."_

_Severus heart had soared when he heard the headmaster call him his boy, his own father didn't want him, told him often enough. Now here the headmaster believed in him. Saw something worth believing in. "What kind of skill sir?"_

"_Skills of the mind Severus. If you learn them well enough they can open doors for you that even near the most powerful wizards you can learn to stand and hold your own and come out victorious in the end and claim the sweetness of life."_

Severus swallowed the tightness in his throat then took a drink of the wine. He looked at Arwin who looked at him with a rather puzzled expression.

"What?" He asked her.

Arwin shook her head and forked up a small tomatoes, "Just looked like you ate a really sour pickle but there isn't any on the tray."

Severus looked at the wall beside them and the valley they were sitting in. "I was thinking of something that I really didn't like remembering."

"Ah. Dr. Ricker calls those flashbacks, he said they only come back when the person can actually handle them at the time and properly deal with it. He thought I had a Death fixation and the ravens were my way of dealing with memories that I didn't want to remember."

Severus looked back at her she was now pulling apart one of the rolls of bread she had taken off the tray.

"You never had any flashbacks did you?" Severus asked.

"No, so I started making stuff up so he'd leave me alone. That didn't work out to well, he made me take apart what I said. He was very good at figuring out what was real or what was a lie. The more I watched him, the more I leaned how he did it. He would write notes down on body language, facial expressions. I finally learned enough to fool him so I could get out of the place."

Severus grinned, that was how she got so perceptive with reading people. She had crash course in life early on, and from what she said, the muggles were a little more advanced at it than the wizards, at least on all the outward signs. Wizards didn't take apart each other at least not in this form they didn't. Occlumenacy and Legillamancy was a wizard skill that did this. This child could probably learn those two skills rather easily she already mastered the muggle way of doing it.

He was curious about what the muggle way of memories.

"How did Dr. Ricker dissect the memories? Well your fake ones."

Arwin looked up then. "You take the memory and break it down to sight, sound, hearing, tasting, touch and feeling. He made me draw a lot, sketch out the room or anything else I created. Wrote out each and every part of it and then he'd go over it. If something was not right about a sense he knew it and picked it out. It didn't work well with me, but it worked well with other patients it helped them."

Severus sat back and thought about what she had said. In a sense he had been doing this, but not to such detail. He did know one thing, with a help of a pensive he would be able to discover a lot more than just writing it down. With both, he would be able to see it and possible find parts of what he was missing.

"Well Miss Ambrose, I think we both got what we needed today." Severus said. "Are you through eating?"

"Yes sir."

"Grab your things. Make sure you put your shoes and socks back on, dungeon floors are not good on bare feet." Severus told her and downed the rest of the wine he had left in the goblet and sat it to the side.

Severus watched as she went and put on her socks and shoes. He wasn't going to push her into talking. She had opened up to him just a little and he knew that little bit was very fragile right now. The child needed time and Severus smiled, that was the same thing Silvanus had done with him. He wasn't really gifting the child with things either the way Silvanus was doing with him. That dragon had other motives where he was concerned. Severus had the feeling he was just going to have to may closer attention to Silvanus and figure out what he really wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

Arwin stood at the top of the stairs before the door of the headmaster's office. She was confused as to why she had to even come, Professor Silvanus had told her that the headmaster wanted to have a talk with her. When she had asked what about, Professor Silvanus said that he wasn't free to speak about it. His voice held had held a slight edge of anger to it. What ever it was she wasn't sure if she even wanted to speak with the headmaster. This was why she hadn't knocked on the door yet. She turned to leave and it was opened.

"There you are My Dear. I was beginning to wonder if our Potions Master had finally decided to let you go." Albus said with mirth in his voice. "Come in."

Arwin turned and looked at him, he was old, very old. His robe had moons and stars which stood out on the deep blue. She noticed his aged wrinkled hands and the long fingers he had. His beard was white and to the middle of his stomach. _The White Wizard_ was the thought that popped into her head from being this close to him. She noticed he didn't carry a staff like the wizard she thought of. Her eyes settled onto his face and she could see the warm grin he had about his mouth. His nose was crooked and off center, which balanced half moon spectacles on the bridge of it. Arwin saw the bright blue eyes that twinkled behind his glasses that danced with delight.

Walking inside his office Arwin was captivated by all the bright gold and glass objects around the room sitting on the shelves. All of them looked very fragile and expensive. He shut the door behind her and she felt him come up beside her and put his hand on her head.

"Why don't we take a seat and share a nice cup of tea together, shall we?" Albus said.

She felt the slight pressure of him leading her over and up the set of small stairs to where a huge desk was that had two chairs in front of it. She sat down in one chair and he sat in the other. Sitting on the desk was a tea tray filled with tea cakes and two cups. Arwin looked up and saw the portraits about the room in the oval shape above the desk.

"Headmasters of the school who have been before me." Albus explained to her.

Arwin had noticed that they all appeared to be sleeping, but the other portraits and paintings in the castle had moved and where awake. It didn't feel right to be sitting in front of so many people, she knew they could talk even if they were sleeping. Then she heard the sing song voice.

'_Greetings little one, I am Fawkes.'_

Arwin swung her head to the voice, she felt the vibrations in her ears and the tingling warmth that rushed over her body. She knew this was a phoenix, having saw one that morning of the wand introductions. She had ignored that one in the great hall, she had heard Professor Silvanus speaking with that one and looked at the headmaster. He was watching her intently now and Arwin looked down at her jeans. This was the reason she had been brought here, she was sure of it, they had already found it and now she waited for judgment to settle upon her. Professor Snape had told her that wouldn't happen again, but he wasn't the man in charge.

"Fawkes says hello. He is my familiar my phoenix." Albus told her.

Arwin pulled one of her feet into the chair and put her chin on her knee and started playing with one of the eyelets on the shoe strings. She kept her eyes on her shoes as she made the eyelet trace over the pattern in the trainers. Professor Snape had told another had her gift. So far it was either Professor Silvanus or the headmaster from what Arwin now knew. The headmaster had known he had greeted her.

"Do you wish to go take a closer look at him? Most students are always fascinated with such magical creatures." Albus said.

Arwin shook her head no.

"Very well, perhaps another time." Albus said.

"Are we done?" Arwin asked. "Can I leave now?"

She wanted away from the bird, phoenix or not, she didn't want to be in the same room with any birds right now.

"No, we are not done." Albus said. Arwin felt his hand stroke her head. "I have some good news to tell you. You will no longer be going back to the orphanage."

Arwin's heart started beating faster. She didn't have to go back. Her mind raced with questions, what did at all mean? Why? What had happened? She turned her head and her left cheek rested on her knee now. Arwin felt the long fingers as they brushed across her cheek.

"What?" was all she could get out because so many things were bombarding her mind as well as too many emotions it was overwhelming and very confusing.

"You have been placed under a Wizarding Wardship, My Dear. It is a very old custom in our world and granted to wizarding families which are held in high esteem with our Ministry of Magic." Albus told her as he caressed her cheek. "You have been given to me. In essence you are now my daughter."

Arwin was really confused, what did he mean his daughter. How was that even possible? "I don't understand."

"A Wizarding Wardship in the muggle world is like an adoption." Albus said.

Adopted? She was adopted? Arwin closed her eyes and shook her no, this couldn't be happening. Things weren't supposed to work this way, she didn't understand all the rules in this new world. How did someone go about getting adopted and not know anything about it?

"No one asked me. Why didn't anyone ask me? Don't I at least get a say in this?" Arwin asked feeling trapped and caged again, only this time without padded cell walls.

"Things came up rather sudden and there wasn't enough time. You needed to be protected and it was in my power to do so. The Ministry could have given you to other families that would not have had your best interests at heart."

Tears prickled and threatened to fall behind her eyes as she tried to digest what he was saying. She turned her head away from him and focused on a smoky glass object that had indistinct forms floating in and out but never in real focus.

"What things?" Arwin asked.

She heard him sigh behind her as his hand continued to stroke her hair down her back.

"Arwin, my dear child. You are so very young. There are bad wizards who work inside the ministry and some families even have quite a lot of pull with the Ministry and if they had found out about you and who you are, you would not be safe my dear. You are safe now and that is all that matters."

She didn't feel safe, this wasn't where safety was. Refuge wasn't inside this room. Her tears finally spilled over the lids of her eyes bringing the room back into focus as it had been seen through a watery haze. She felt a warm calming warmth spread to her as heard the sing song voice of Fawkes.

'_It will be alright, little one. No need to feel afraid or frightened.'_

Arwin swiped at her tears. The bird knew nothing of what she been through. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want some old, aged wizard. This wasn't how she dreamed of being taken away from her padded cell. She had dreamed of belonging to the elves not a wizard.

"It will be alright my dear. I will take care of everything that you need. I've already sent out owls to the shops in Diagon Alley to replace your second hand things. The house-elfs are already working on your room that has been added to my quarters here. I want you to come and stay on the weekends with me, I would like to spend time with you get to know you. Next weekend your room will be ready by then."

Arwin closed her eyes still fighting the tears but not as bad as before. While she had been in the hospital nothing ever came freely. When something was given it always had strings attached. That lesson she had learned while being in there, nothing in life was ever free.


	15. Chapter 15

Silvanus watched as Arwin had walked away. Severus had heard what he had told the child and Silvanus saw he was more than curious about what was going on. The headmaster wanted him to leave the Potions Master alone, he had agreed, but that didn't mean he would hold to his word. Not in the way the headmaster had hoped. Besides changing his wards already he had contacted Fawkes while the old wizard had still been in the infirmary. He hoped that Arwin would pick up on being called little one by the phoenix. He was unsure though, but it was the only subtle clue he and Fawkes talked about. Fawkes had granted his human the ability of understanding him. Silvanus had called her little one first. She was very perceptive he knew he would have to keep calling her that if she hadn't figured it out yet. Silvanus wanted her to know she was not alone in all of this. It was a subtle deception but the only one that would work to get past his human without giving the game away.

"What has the headmaster done?" Severus asked.

Silvanus looked at the portrait that was now across the entrance of his lair and common room. No one was in the frame but it did not sit well with him, he knew very well what portraits could do. He pointed to the portrait and watched as Severus turned his head to look at it. Silvanus watched as the Potions Master's eyes narrowed at seeing it and he looked directly at Silvanus. Silvanus felt the nudge on his mind and opened it freely to the Potion Master.

'_What has he done?' _Severus asked in thought to Silvanus.

_'He has gained control of another pawn. Do you wish for me to show you how this came about, Potion Master?'_

_'Yes.' _

Silvanus brought the memory of the infirmary to the forefront of his mind and let it play out again for Severus to watch, he then brought the memory of what he had talked about with Fawkes so Severus would be aware that he had already gained a very formidable alley himself inside the headmaster's office and that Fawkes had granted a tail feather to him which he turned into a quill that even now was writing everything down inside his lair concerning Arwin.

_'The wand, can it kill you?'_

_'Yes, in the right hands, and with the headmaster having the cloak as a protection right now, I am shall we say almost defenseless in a sense. I can not hurt him if he uses the cloak while wielding the wand. I have to move with stealth and cunning inside my own lair now. Something that has never happened before.'_

_'I hate this, he has always been able to do things like this. I have a friend who might be able to help with the situation that Miss Ambrose is in right now. I have spoken with him a lot over the years and I am starting to agree with his opinion that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, is indeed being controlled by the Headmaster.'_

_'There is a grove of Elmwood out beyond the black lake that is on the far eastern side of the Forbidden Forest that my wards protect that are not inside the wards for the school. Contact your friend and have him meet us there, I do not wish to have anyone else becoming a pawn for the Headmaster.'_

Silvanus flashed the place in his mind so Severus would know exactly where and which place he was talking about.

_'What time?'_

_'As soon as you can arrange it. I want to meet this friend first before I make another move against the headmaster.'_

_'My friend shall we say is already pressed and wanting a meeting with you, he happens to be on the school board of governors. I'll go an contact him set up a time after dinner. The headmaster is always answering owls then.'_

_'That is a wise choice for a time, Potions Master. Fawkes will be our eyes and ears in the meantime when she is alone with him. I am grateful that you have chosen to keep following you heart in this matter.'_

Silvanus bowed his head slightly to the wizard before him. He allowed Severus to break the contact with their minds this time Silvanus knew how much of his power to hold back so the man wouldn't be effected with his vision again.

"I'll go set up the meeting with Miss Marshbanks and Miss Ambrose, we are agreed that Miss Marshbanks should still retain her adopted first year?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I think it is commendable and I do not wish for that friendship to change." Silvanus said.

"I'll do that now."

Silvanus watched as Severus left and his eyes slid over to the portrait, he could hear the slight cough the occupant gave just out of the frame. Seems the occupant of the portrait didn't like that little tidbit of information.

*&^&%%**(

Severus walked back to his office. The headmaster always knew when he had contacted Lucius Malfoy. He knew the fires in the school were all monitored by the floo network and relayed to the headmaster. There was no apparition point in the school unless the headmaster granted it. Then it was only opened for inside the school only. The owls were monitored by the house-elfs which loved the headmaster so he couldn't risk an owl. If he left now out of the school the headmaster would question his motives, so apparition outside the wards was out of the question. He couldn't exactly send a house-elf either that would be relayed. The portraits weren't to be trusted at all now, he had used them in the past to contact Lucius. They were linked by the mark but he wasn't about to use that, he shuttered at the thought of that connection. He couldn't use his patronus either, the headmaster would know, those weren't exactly secret forms of communication since it was the headmaster that created that little bit of magic and all communication was relayed to him through that.

Severus paced his office as he continued to think, the headmaster had him hemmed in pretty good with knowing exactly what he was up to and informed on all fronts. The more Severus thought about it, the more he started realizing how much control the headmaster had over him. That was a very eye opening realization, even the Dark Lord had never gone this far in controlling his followers. The Dark Lord controlled with fear and pain. The headmaster controlled out of the guise of love and acceptance with understanding; which made it all the more painful. Severus grabbed the edge of his desk as he discovered just how much pain this was causing him, how much it hurt with knowing what had been done to him now. He vowed within himself that he couldn't allow this to happen again to anyone, not to the level that had been done to him. Arwin and Lily's son had a chance, a slight one, but a chance none the less of not having to be put to such lengths the headmaster would sink to. To do such to a child. A child.

Severus's head came up. Draco. It was sneaky, it was cunning, but Draco should have a way of contacting his father without being detected by the headmaster, Lucius would have made sure of this. Severus left his office and headed toward the Slytherin common room. He gave the password and entered it.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Severus called out once he entered not seeing the boy.

Draco came from the hallway off the side, Severus could tell the boy came at a dead run from down the hall from the boys dorms and he stopped quickly.

"Yes Professor," he said slightly out of breath.

"I need you to come with me, now." Severus told him as he looked with a very stern expression.

He knew his other snakes would think the boy was in trouble, all the better. Draco had been strutting around like he owned the Slytherin common room and a few of the prefects had complained about it already. The prefects hadn't wanted to be too hard on Draco, his father after all commanded a lot of respect within the wizarding community. He maybe a first year, but they all knew the pecking order and little first year was at the top of it right now. Severus was going to give the boy another week to settle down inside the house, but with the situation as it was outside of their house, it was time for the talk as well as a useful time to deliver a message.

All eyes were on the first year as he raised his carriage and held his head high as he walked toward his head of house. Severus wanted to smirk, Lucius had taught him well. The boy wasn't about to show weakness in front of the others in the house even though Severus could see a slight hint of fear in the boy's eyes.

Severus turned and walked out of the common room and started heading toward the front entrance of the castle. What he needed to talk about needed to be done outside.

"Have I done something that has displeased you Professor Snape?" Draco asked in a voice that screamed aristocrat.

Severus paused slightly as he was passing a portrait that led up out of the dungeons. "I am not pleased with your behavior this past week inside the house Mr. Malfoy."

Severus let that slight rebuff float out there so the ears in the walls could give way to the headmaster that he was dealing with a situation and not the real motive behind it.

"My behavior sir. What exactly displeased you?" Draco asked as they continued up the stairs.

"That will be something we discuss once outside Mr. Malfoy. Where the world is a lot larger than inside the common room." Severus said slyly.

Severus could hear the portraits whispering to each other as they made their way into the entrance hall. He opened the door and escorted Draco outside the building. He continued walking around towards the back side of the school away from the Forbidden Forest, the black lake and anything else he thought the headmaster could use in order to find out what could happen.

"Sir? Exactly how much have I displeased you?" Draco asked with concern.

Severus paused, the spot was good, out in the open away from everything and anyone in hearing. He turned and crossed his arms, he had to at least hold up appearances that he was now giving the boy a thrashing.

"Look petulant and put out." Severus told him softly.

He saw Draco's brow crease for a slight second and then boy really looked affronted and disgusted. "You brought me out here for what sir?"

Severus looked around and noticed one of the ghosts on top of the tower as it floated passed. Yes they were being watched.

"Can you contact your father without anyone knowing?" Severus asked.

Severus watched the rather curious look that Draco gave him now and his posture started to change.

"Throw your arms up in the air, be the little disgust aristocrat you can be with me right now, then answer the question, we are being watched." Severus told him quickly.

Draco for his part did throw his arms out and huffed as he turned and walked away. Severus watched as the boy looked around then came back and crossed his own arms while he had done some thinking.

"Yes I can. Do you need to contact father safely?"

"Yes. Can you relay an image of a place to him for me and a time to meet?"

Draco nodded. "Are you going to use Legillimens on me for the image?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I would think that would be the only way otherwise."

"Father won't be very happy with me allowing this to happen." Draco told him and then he turned and walked off some again as he scanned the area and headed back and threw up his arms once more.

Severus smirked, the boy was a natural born Slytherin. "I'll handle your father for you. Now look me in the eye."

Severus said the spell nonverbally and displayed the image that Silvanus had given him, then he broke contact with Draco's mind. Draco looked at him curiously again. "Where is that place?"

"It is around here and a safe place to meet with him. Tell him after dinner tonight around eight."

Draco nodded, "Anything else?"

"No. And this is to remain between us or I will be giving you detention for your behavior in the common room, and you have a pass should you mess up and land yourself in serious trouble with any of the teachers. There is a time and a place for one in your position, don't make enemies in your own house. Tone it down a bit, start using what you got instead of lording it over everyone."

Severus watched the boys face as he thought about what had been said. He saw the little grin come on it. Yes he tossed the boy a big bone to sink his teeth into so he knew how serious this was if he was willing to go behind other teachers to get him out of trouble.

"Yes sir." Draco agreed.

"I glad we had this discussion." Severus told him. "And it meets with someone of your station."

Severus walked back to the school with the boy beside him. Draco was a clever child, he worked things out quickly and Severus relished the idea of being able to teach this type of child. Severus also knew Lucius was very protective of his son and what the boy meant for the future of their family. There was no doubt in Severus's mind and heart that he made the right call in involving Draco in this little scheme. It was up to Draco, he hated putting it on the boys shoulders to relay, but he had no choice.


	16. Chapter 16

It was an hour before dinner by the time Arwin had finally been able to leave the Headmaster's office. As soon as she turned the corner away from the gargoyles who were watching her she sprinted for all she was worth weaving in and out students who happened to be in the halls. Once she made it to the main stairwell she jumped and slide down the banister of the large stair case and landed on her feet at the bottom. Her balance was a little to forward and she went to a roll and propelled herself back up onto her feet and kept moving, throwing her hand out she grabbed the wall and used her speed and momentum to sling her into the main dungeon hallway.

Her flight response was in overdrive and there was only room she wanted in right now. The only place she felt safe, the only place she knew of. She could hear someone running behind her she wasn't paying attention to them either. She didn't hear what they had said, she only knew it wasn't Professor Snape or even her own head of house. Arwin turned down the hallway to the left and then went to the one on the right and barreled straight into a group of Slytherins and half of them went down with her to the floor.

"Bloody hell what are you doing?" Umph, ouch, ugh.

Arwin tired to roll over but couldn't she spun when she went down and now was on the bottom of the dog pile. It was then she saw the grey eyes of the boy she had collided with. Tears where streaming down her face again.

"Get off," she pleaded.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get off you great oafs." Draco said. "Are you okay?" Draco asked.

She was about to respond to him when she heard and saw the prefect move in.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing? 10 points from Silvanus for sliding down the banisters two floors and reckless endangerment in the hallways." He said as he pulled and lifted Draco up and off from behind.

"Don't man handle me Weasley." Draco stated with an air of being affronted.

Arwin started scooting back in a crab crawl as the prefect Weasley let go of Draco and started to reach down.

"Do not touch her." Silvanus's voice reverberated like thunder in the hallway.

Percy looked up and stilled in his actions. "But sir. I…"

Arwin panted for breath and swiped at the tears on her face.

"Points were docked, now leave. I'll take it from here." Silvanus said.

"Yes sir." Percy said and left the dungeons quickly.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle you have someplace to be go to it. Mr. Malfoy go get Professor Snape for me." Silvanus said.

"Yes sir." was chorused all around by the boys.

Arwin watched as Crabbe and Goyle headed off out of the dungeons looking back at the scene of what just happened. She saw Draco give her a concerned look then he headed for the Potion Master. Arwin sat up and swiped the tears again knowing she had reached a measure of safety now.

"Little one, it is alright. No one is going to touch you." Silvanus said as he moved and sat down beside her without touching her. "Breath deeply little one, try and calm down."

Arwin pulled her legs up into her chest and hugged them. She didn't want to be touched. She had been petted almost all afternoon, like she was a cat or something. It hadn't felt right, it was creepy, it was sick. Felt like she was some new prized possession. She didn't want anything that he was going to buy, she wanted away from him. Her chin was resting between her knees now when she saw Professor Snape come back with Draco. He squat down in front of her. She could see his hands as he kept them on his knees.

"Miss Ambrose, look at me." Professor Snape said softly.

Arwin looked up slowly into his concerned deep black eyes. He searched hers and she couldn't help the tears that started to fall again.

"Do you want to go to the lab?" He asked.

Arwin nodded frantically.

"Come on." Severus stood up.

Arwin stood up and kept her arms around herself. Severus walked beside slowly leading her not touching her at all.

"Is she going to be alright Professor Silvanus?" Draco asked.

"Hopeful she will be now Mr. Malfoy. My thanks to your quick response to the situation."

Silvanus kept the hood of his cloak up as he stood leaning on one of the elm trees in the grove. Arwin had staid in the lab with Severus as well as through dinner and finally got her to come out and go into her common room. Silvanus had reread over everything Fawkes had written about what the headmaster had told the girl along with him stroking the child. They needed to get child away from this wizard quickly.

Severus was pacing about the grove like a wild animal that was caged. Silvanus understood, but pacing wasn't one of his outward signs of emotions when he felt caged. He heard the wind pick up and looked over at the spot where the crack of magic charged it and he saw the friend of the potion master appear.

The wizard was older than Severus, his carriage much more pronounced and his posture had a regale air about him. His blonde hair was tied back behind his head as his grey eyes sought out his friend. Silvanus could see the grey signature of magic around the wizard, much the same that Severus had. He could also feel the presence of the mark on this wizard just like Severus's.

"What has happened that you have resorted in using my son to pass meeting places? Not to mention the use of Legillimens on him." Lucius questioned.

"I had no choice, it was the only way to contact you safely without the headmaster being aware. If there was another way, I would have done it. I have compensated Draco for his involvement with the setup of this meeting." Severus told him.

"What has the muggle loving fool gone and done now that he has pissed off his lap dog?" Lucius asked with a grin as he leaned on his snake cane.

Silvanus watched as Severus gave a snort, he could tell these two were good friends considering what the man referred to him as.

"I wouldn't call me his lap dog anymore." Severus said as he walked out away from Lucius. "I am not taking his orders anymore, nor anyone else's."

Lucius laughed, "I do believe hell has just frozen over. Severus Snape, the most feared Potion Master of Hogwarts has snapped his leash. Oh do tell how this came about. I am all ears."

Silvanus grinned, he liked this wizard. He watched as Severus raked his hands through his hair gathering his thoughts.

"I had my eyes opened for me to what was going on around me. It has been one hell of week and getting deadlier as it goes on." Severus told him.

"You've met some one. Is that about the new Professor at the school?" Lucius asked.

"He is involved, but this meeting is about a little girl." Severus said.

Lucius chuckled and turned away and walked to the boulders and sat down. "A little girl has melted that heart of yours? Well now, this is something. Tell me about this child."

Silvanus could see that Severus was wrestling with how much this little girl meant to him. He grinned at knowing this man already cared more for that child than what he realized.

"She's…" Severus started and stopped. "She has blue eyes with a keen sense of perception inside them. She's cautious, leery, doesn't trust anyone. She wants to be free, that is all the child has wanted and now she isn't anymore."

Lucius looked closely at his friend. "I do believe you just described yourself. All but the eyes. I have told you before Severus to leave that school, to get away, to live for yourself instead of in the past. So what is it you need?"

Severus turned and looked at Silvanus. "It is what we need Lucius. This is Silvanus."

Silvanus watched as Lucius stood and looked his way and noticed him for the first time since he had arrived. Silvanus stepped away from the tree that his Elven cloak helped him blend in so well without being noticed. He walked slowly toward the two wizards and slowly pulled his hood off and bowed to Lucius.

"Greetings Mr. Malfoy, welcome to my grove." Silvanus said as he stood back up.

Silvanus waited as the wizard studied him and then inclined his head. "Silvanus, I see my son's description of you was off. He had said elfish a blend of some old form of house-elf. I do believe your blood line goes back further than that."

"You are correct Mr. Malfoy. High Elf to be precise, enchanted sleeping has become a past time of mine to wait out time." Silvanus said by way of explanation.

"You are not planning on falling asleep anytime soon are you?" Lucius asked.

Silvanus laughed, he noticed Severus's shutter next to him and Lucius took a step back his eyes wide and a little fearful between Severus and Silvanus.

"No and peace be to you. I have no intentions of controlling you or anyone else. My laugh tends to effect people in different ways like phoenix song." Silvanus lifted his hand and stroked Severus's cheek softly. He knew that was boldly telling both wizards just how much Severus meant to him. "The Potion Master is effected more deeply than others, you have no reason to fear me."

Lucius looked at Severus accusingly, "he is involved. Just how involved is he Severus?"

Silvanus watched as Severus floundered not really quite sure how to handle that question.

"Forgive the Potion Master, Mr. Malfoy. I have not made my intentions fully known to him other than friendship and guidance to be able to gain something he has never had before. I offer him a chance for freedom in his life and I very much desire the same for any wizard who is bound to another. You also require freedom from bondage, while you do have your free will and choice about you. The Potion Master is just learning what his truly his. I pray to you, give him time, I have found him worthy of it."

Silvanus watched as Lucius turned and walked away across the clearing in deep thought. He turned and looked at Severus who was glaring at him. Silvanus was highly amused by this.

"What is it Potion Master?" He asked softly so his voice did not carry all the way over to Lucius.

"Your intentions, what exactly are your intentions?" Severus asked.

"Later Potion Master. You are not ready. I wish for you to be wholly on your own two feet and making choices of your own free will. When the time is right, then we will have that discussion." Silvanus said.

Lucius came back over and Silvanus looked at him. "You can release me and my wife from the Dark Lord?"

"I can change your marks yes. I can not take them away, if I do you and your wife will die. You will be bound to me, but you will have freedom to do what you want with your life. A second chance if you will at keeping away from being bound to another." Silvanus told him.

"This you would do in exchange for what?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"This I will grant to you freely. I am not one to rule over another, each of us should be in charge of our own destiny, not pulled and tossed about like a puppet on a string. I did not ask for this meeting, but I did request of the Potion Master to meet you so I could gain knowledge of your character."

Lucius looked to Severus.

"He is telling you the truth Lucius. I brought you into this because I need help, a little girl is in the clutches of the headmaster. She told me he has a Wizarding Wardship over her. He frightens her, and he frightens me, I have never known the headmaster to stroke a possession and this is what he did with her this afternoon."

Silvanus watched as Lucius closed his eyes and his jaw set. "She was orphaned?"

"Yes, since the age of three. Then in one week he has her since she arrived." Severus said.

"Give me her name. I'll look into this, Wizarding Wardships do not go that quickly. I'll give Draco a time to meet you here again for what I've discovered." Lucius opened his eyes and looked at Silvanus. "I need to discuss the mark with my wife. I will let you know."

Silvanus bowed to him. "I await your return and your answer, bring your wife with you next time. I wish to meet her as well."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius walked into his manor after leaving the elm grove straight from apparition. He took off his cloak and tossed it on the coat rack near the door. Passing the entryway and the living room he turned to the left and headed for his den. Opening the door he entered the room and went around to his desk and sat down. Parchment, ink, and quill stood to one side and he pulled them over, the first thing he did was write the child's name down on blank piece of parchment and said the family tree spell. Lucius sat back and looked at her name in gold with everything else blank.

Wizarding genealogies he wasn't very good at, while his wife on the other hand was quite the expert. He was pretty sure he had said the spell correctly.

"Cissy, come here Love." Lucius yelled for her.

"Yes Dear? What is it?" Narcissa said coming inside his den and around the desk as Lucius backed his chair up.

Narcissa sat down in the her husband's lap. Lucius pointed at the parchment.

"Tell me what I have done wrong?" Lucius questioned.

Narcissa picked up the parchment. "Nothing. It appears it is under hidden enchantments. Who is this?"

"An orphaned little girl, who has been placed under a Wizard Wardship, that Severus wants to rescue from the clutches of one Albus Dumbledore." Lucius said slowly.

He watched as his wife turned her head and her blue eyes widened. "Severus? Severus Snape? Have you been drinking?"

Lucius chuckled and shook his head no. "I assure you, you should have seen him tonight. He's changed Cissy. If I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it either."

"I believe you, but it is rather hard to. Severus has been very loyal, mind you I am pretty sure he plays both fences being loyal, but very loyal and doesn't break away. Are you sure Severus is going to risk the wrath of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes Cissy. I do believe he isn't playing favorites anymore and he's starting to stand up for himself." Lucius pointed to the parchment in her hand, "and others whom he cares about. You ought to have heard his voice when he described the child. Granted he described himself all but the blue eyes, but you could hear it in his voice. I've only heard him mention one other person in that manner and he was in love with her, a jaded love, but this is different."

Narcissa shook her head. "Now that I can't…. Are you sure? Lucius dear, stop nodding." Narcissa slapped him on the head with the parchment.

Lucius took the parchment from her hand and placed in on the desk and grabbed both of his wife's hands and pulled her to his chest after he spun her around better and looked into her eyes.

"Severus Snape is no longer in love with Lily Potter, he is no longer being poisoned by a jaded love that he had lived with since he was seven or longer. I swear to you my Love and my Life, that man has changed and woe be to anyone who stands in his way. Severus Snape is no longer laying down and letting everyone walk all over him. I have a chance right now to align our family with him and his."

Narcissa searched her husbands eyes. "And his? What else happened? What are you not saying?"

"I met Silvanus tonight. He is High Elf Narcissa, he told me himself. There was no deception that I could tell in him or Severus. We have a chance to be free from the Dark Lord. He can change the mark, he assured me we would be of our own free will. I believed in part of what the Dark Lord had said, I'll be the first to admit it, I don't like muggles or muggleborn. Some of the things the Dark Lord did had frightened even me at how far he was willing to go. You know how far I think Albus Dumbledore has gone, and from what Severus said about stroking the child like a possession. A child Cissy. The Dark Lord has his faults and I'll say it again, Albus Dumbledore is just as worse. Severus was frightened for this child and he has asked for help. Silvanus stands with Severus, you didn't see the way the High Elf looked at him. I don't think Severus is even aware that High Elf cares for him more than just friendship and guidance. That is what I mean by him and his."

Narcissa had grabbed his shirt as he spoke, she had seen her husband at other times this passionate about things. It was few and far between, but when Lucius made up his mind about something, she knew there was no going back. She had promised to following him in anything he did.

"I believe you, I trust you with my life, my Heart.." Narcissa said.

Lucius kissed her then released her hands and placed his on the side of her face and broke off the kiss with his forehead resting on hers. "Help me with this little girl, we need her lineage and bloodline. If we can find one relative that is still alive or find one flaw that Dumbledore has overlooked in his rush job of getting this wardship we need to find it. Help me Love."

Narcissa kissed him then pulled away. "You can't do lineages. Let me handle that part." Narcissa picked up the parchment and studied it. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Thank you Love." Lucius told her as Narcissa got up and left the den.

Lucius sat back for a moment. Ever since the Dark Lord had been gone Lucius had worked hard along with his wife at clearing their names and placing them as far from the Dark Lord as possible. He had been young and foolish when he had met Voldemort, whom his father had introduced them. Voldemort had dreams and plans of cleansing the wizarding world. This had appealed to him because he had felt it was necessary. There part of the wizarding world was going to hell with incompetent fools running the Ministry. Change needed to come about and Lucius felt the winds of change blowing again. If it all boiled down to a three way battle, and with the way the world had been and was now, he had his galleons placed on that High Elf and Severus. Severus had power within himself, he had noticed it, and he had noticed that no matter what Severus did his life was always plagued with people coming at him left and right. He had befriended Severus, he had nagged him, taunted him, anything to get him to stand up for himself for once. Severus was a force to be reckoned with, he always dueled with four or five on him at once and lived every time. Lucius was glad that he lived to see this day, he had feared it would never come.

Getting up from his desk he walked over to one of the many shelves he had and started tracing his fingers over the tomes of records. He pulled out every tome and scroll he had on orphans and placed them on his desk. Come Monday he knew he would have enough information to waltz into the Ministry and find out what Dumbledore had done. He thanked the moon and the stars his mother had been an advocate for the rights of magical children in her day. Most of those laws his mother had written herself. Magical orphaned children no longer were supposed to be raised in orphanages, that was one thing she had helped with for the Dark Lord. He may have had his faults, but when it was something that was dear to him he wanted to change it. It had been done. Now he had to find out how this child never ended up in a wizarding home to begin with.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius was totally disheveled as he sat at his desk with his head in his hands. His hair which he normally kept pulled back behind his head had come undone hours ago. He was tired and exhausted, it now had reached the point of him and Narcissa working for seventy two hours with very little rest in between. From his side concerning the paperwork with the Ministry they had found one aspect that Dumbledore had not done. He had not gotten the child's blood from her for the wizarding wardship, the blood Dumbledore had used came from a muggle hospital in London where the child had been placed for a little over three years. This was good news indeed and he already sent a message to Severus via Draco that he would meet with him in an hour. He was now waiting on the four other wizards who were in deep discussion on exactly what to do with Dumbledore.

Personally, Lucius was ready to throw the old muggle loving fool into Azkaban. His den held no portraits inside, so communication of what was going on inside his manor could not leak out into the Ministry at the moment and Fudge would not be finding out. The three wizards who were there were from Magical Children's Protection Office. The fourth, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement in the auror's office.

An official parchment was placed in front of him. Lucius sat there and tried to focus his eyes on the parchment.

"We agree the Wizarding Wardship of Arwin Emrys Ambrose is being revoked at this time as well as the Wizarding Steward/Wardship of one Harry James Potter." The head witch of the Magical Children's Protection office stated.

Lucius had to grin at this, Harry Potter was just icing on the cake, when they had started digging upon Severus's request into Dumbledore in this office, they found what Dumbledore had done concerning the boy and that he didn't have appropriate representation either.

Then she continued, "We agree and feel that all Dumbledore's actions concerning our office are now in question. All paperwork concerning these two children were signed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Within the next twenty four hours Cornelius Fudge will be sequestered in a secure and private location for questioning with his involvement on both children at this time. We need to find out if he done any of this of his own free will, if he has, then charges will be brought against him as well."

Lucius grinned at looking at the parchment before him. Severus Snape had written an account that he had given to him to pass on to the person at the head office. In one fail swoop Severus was changing things, not only changing things he was shaking up the wizarding community in a very big way.

"The document we passed you please give it to Professor Snape, we are allowing him Temporary Wizarding Guardianship of both children at this time. Aurors will be arriving at the school in forty-eight hours, we have to devise a battle plan going in." She said.

"We have taken into account everything you have told us about the concerns brought up by Professor Snape as well as the written testimony in which he gave about what accrued in the headmasters office as well as what occurred from past events. These are the charges we've agreed upon so far: illegal document tampering, illegal representation of the child's bloodline, illegal representation of the child's magical gifts, illegal representation of a Magical Child Advocate on two accounts, misuse of authority and inappropriate contact inside the school with said child. Misuse of child bank vaults, missing items from child's bank vaults. Misuse of prior representation and filing illegal documents stating said relatives gave consent for placement. Illegal filing of documents throughout the years on representation that the child needs have been met. Illegal advocate assigned to watch over the child in question in a muggle neighborhood. More will probably follow."

Lucius stood and shook each of their hands. "I wish you each the best of luck."

"Let us know if your wife has gotten anymore out of the bloodline for Miss Ambrose. I have never seen anything like it, I am almost of the same opinion as your wife now, that is probably not even her real name. Whoever that child belongs too she was hidden rather well. We'll stop by again tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. Try and get some rest and let us do the work now."

Lucius chuckled. "If it were only that easy, but I should sleep well tonight."

Severus was sitting with Silvanus on the balcony inside the common. It was Tuesday night and an hour before he needed to head out to meet Lucius. They were both grading homework while sipping wine. Severus had left a note on his office door if needed come to the Silvanus common rooms. He had to admit Silvanus didn't mind students from other houses in his common room, he had house guest policy and rules and all students from other houses had to be gone by nine pm every night.

Breyanna and Derrick had been the only Slytherins willing to brave Silvanus's house guest policy and rules. Teddy and Derrick were playing wizards chess at the moment. While Breyanna was getting rather frustrated with Arwin trying to get her to go over the charms lesson for the forth time.

"I'm telling you it doesn't work." Arwin told her.

"You have to be doing something wrong then. Show me the wand hold again." Breyanna said exasperated.

Severus noticed that Silvanus looked up from one of the parchments he had in his hand to watch as well. Arwin had her wand held correctly.

"Now the movement." Breyanna said.

Arwin did the two short flicks of for the flip charm she was supposed to be learning.

"Okay. Now say the spell with it this time and flip the cup over." Breyanna said.

"Flipendo." Arwin said with the flicks. The cup didn't move at all. Arwin picked it up with her hand and flipped in the air and sat it down.

Derrick snorted at what she had done.

"That's cheating." Teddy said.

Severus smirked. Silvanus was grinning.

"Rather entertaining in here tonight." Silvanus said softly.

Breyanna glared at Arwin. "You can't use your hand. Only your wand Arwin. Fli-pend-o. Pronounce it all the way out."

Severus nodded. Arwin had been the only one according to Flitwick who couldn't do the charm. Severus watched for another ten minutes as she struggled with a simple and basic charm.

He watched as Breyanna threw up arms and fell back to the floor. "Ugh, this is so aggravating. Your hold is right, your movement is right, now you are even saying it right and nothing is working."

Arwin had her hands on her hips and bent over looking Breyanna in the face. "I told you, it won't work. I blow at charms, Brey."

"Miss Ambrose, come here." Silvanus told her.

Severus watched as Arwin walked out onto the balcony and crossed her arms in front of Silvanus.

"I want you to try and say it a different way." Silvanus told her.

Severus looked over at him as he put a huge T across one of the papers he had graded.

"How?" Arwin asked exasperated.

"Thleependo." Silvanus said. Severus could here the slight inclination of forced air in his throat, almost a hissing growl sound in the first part of the spell.

Arwin shook her head. "Whatever."

She turned around and walked back inside and tried it again. "Thleependo."

The cup not only flipped it arched out as well and hit the other side of the room. Breyanna shot up and looked where the cup went. Derrick turned in his seat.

"I say she got that one finally." Derrick said snickering.

Arwin turned back and looked at Silvanus and scratched her head.

Silvanus chuckled. "Softer. We don't need anyone's head taken off with that spell. Play around with it till you can keep it on the table and not throw it across the room."

Severus smirked. He turned to Silvanus and whispered. "Is her tongue getting in the way of some of this?"

"Yes." Silvanus said softly back. "Certain sounds will have to be adjusted in spells for her, I won't know which until it happens like this one. She may end up having to have the whole class of spells adjusted, so far I've noted defense and charms as problem areas for her. And she has to learn to keep it together. She was frustrated so it shot across the room."

"Flitwick will work with her on the time frames for her turning in the practical demonstration before he docks points from the assignment. He is really good about that. Minerva doesn't give as much time, but if we can let them at least know it's a problem with pronouncing things we can get it to fly under the radar on her gift if no one else has to find out."

Silvanus nodded.

Severus looked at his watch. "I have to meet Lucius, hopefully better news this time."

Severus went over to the edge of the balcony on the left side and hoped over the rail. Once down inside the lair he went over to the secret passage Silvanus had shown him the first night they had left for the elm grove. He ran his hand over the entrance and headed into the long sloping dark tunnel. Silver lights started to light up after about twenty paces inside. It was a little strange having the lights come on that way. Silvanus had shown Severus several other secret passageways inside the castle over the last two days. There was one area if you headed towards one wall on the first floor it placed you up on top of the astronomy tower. He found some of these new discoveries rather fun with catching students in areas they shouldn't be at all. He walked through the last part of the tunnel and climbed up the opening at the end into one of the trees. He put his hand on the knot base on the inside of the tree and shifted out. It felt quite like side along apparition only instead of going over a long distance, you went through the outer layer of the tree instead.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus hoped Lucius had a good report tonight for him. The wind was whipping about the grove tonight as Severus paced around the two large boulders. His stomach felt like it was in knots, the headmaster had met with him shortly before dinner that day and had told him if he didn't change his attitude towards Lily's son and do what was expected of him to do then he would take Arwin out of the school. He felt everything hinged on what he would learn tonight if he had to play some roll or not tomorrow concerning Lily's child. Dumbledore was expecting this.

The crack sounded awfully loud as he turned around and saw Lucius. Lucius looked wore out and extremely tired, but the man had a grin on his face as he came over to him.

"Forty-eight hours and he won't be in the school any longer." Lucius said as he grinned and stuck out some parchment.

Severus chocked on the half laugh, half exasperated rush of air that escaped his lungs. He took the parchment and unrolled it and held it up to the moon light that was now filtering down through the grove from above. His black eyes scanned the document as his heart began to swell.

"They gave them to me?" Severus questioned in a very unbelieving tone. He was expecting something, but not this.

Lucius threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. "You asked for my help. Narcissa and I have worked our asses off for you. I told you a long time ago, before you ever came into the fold of the Dark Lord that if you ever felt you had to do something, I'd be there for you. I meant it Severus. I've seen all along what you were capable of and bringing about. Yes they gave those children to you. You didn't watch the three women in the den read what you wrote. It took me and my wife hours to calm them down and not rush to the school to do something so foolish as to alert Dumbledore. Narcissa and I read what you wrote. I never dreamed of actually looking at the Dark Lord the way you did. How much he had said to us, how much what he said sounded a lot like what Dumbledore says. For the Greater Good of all and for the Greater Good of pure bloods. How far Dumbledore possible went and had a hand in creating him. How long he spent on you and what he did to you. How you laid everything out for Mr. Potter and what he had probably gone through with your assumptions. How you laid everything out for Miss Ambrose. So yes, they gave you Temporary Guardianship pending the trial and outcome with the possibility of it being permanent."

Severus had expected the Ministry to keep them till things got all sorted out and then maybe he could advocate for guardianship. He had been thinking about it.

"Forty-eight hours?" Severus questioned as he rolled the parchment up and put it in his cloak.

Lucius nodded after he let him go. He pulled his hair back which was still unbound and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

"My Manor has become the skeleton of the Ministry at the moment. All of this is being run out of my manor. Madam Bones is being debriefed as we speak right now to take over in case if Fudge gets accused, she being sworn to secrecy on what is taking place. Kingsley Shacklebolt is being questioned right now on his loyalties. They are going through each of the aurors one at time to find the ones they can trust to bring into the school. Everything is being handled quietly as possible and we need a way in that isn't the front door." Lucius said.

Severus crossed his arms and looked at his friend. "We only need the number that they are bringing that need to come in silently without detection. Polyjuice potion is already set. I always make a batch to show my sixth years but I haven't turned it over to the Ministry like I normally do every year. Silvanus and I both agreed it is safest to meet here and we will lead the group through the underground path that is here in the grove. It runs to his common rooms inside the school. We've already picked out which seventh years we can use to get this accomplished. Also more if needed. One for each of the four houses. We want an auror stationed inside every house to be on the safe side. Silvanus will get Fawkes away from the headmaster should he try to escape using his familiar. The floo connections need to be cut off as well. The portraits and ghosts will alert the headmaster so students are going to have to be used for the deception."

He saw Lucius grin and open his eyes. "I figured the both of you already had something planned."

"We haven't been sitting quite so idle ourselves. Meet me here tomorrow, same time and will see if we need anything else." Severus said.

Severus grasped Lucius' forearm as Lucius extended it out. "I'll be here. One other thing. Narcissa is of the opinion that Miss Ambrose's name is not really her real name. Is there anything you know that can help?"

Severus closed his eyes and then opened them up. "She is the heir to Merlin. Silvanus and Dumbledore seem to agree on this fact. Some books on his line said he had three children, only one said four that I remember when I was doing research on Potion Masters but it was written in passing and not known if it was a fact. Merlin's real name is Myddrin Emrys Ambrose. See if that helps. All my Slytherin seventh years are now trying to figure her bloodline out as well. I've messed around with it myself with potions and can't get anything. Silvanus hasn't tried, he said Merlin could have used anything on his bloodline to hide things. He hasn't put a lot of thought to that right now, Dumbledore is a lot more important."

Lucius shook his head. "Narcissa is going to have a fit. No wonder no one has been able to break what he's put on it. He was the greatest enchanter we've had so far in the wizarding world. Then all of the fakes that have cropped up out of the woodworks. They wrote his line off about three hundred years ago."

Severus let him go. "Well, lets hope the Ministry actually lets me keep her after they find out who she belongs too."

"If anyone deserves to have her it is you Severus. I am dead on my feet right now. Tomorrow." Lucuis said then apparated away.

Severus looked up at the moon. It was a new moon tonight, he grinned at seeing, it was new him as well, he felt it. He walked over to the tree and went back inside to make his way back to the lair. It seemed like no time had passed before he was back inside the dragon's lair. He moved over to the stairs and took them up several at a time and hopped back over the banister. Arwin was now sitting in his chair he had left earlier and had already changed into a larger t-shirt and boxers to sleep in.

"Where did you go out in the darkness?" Arwin asked with a sly grin.

Severus looked at his watch, it was nearing 10pm. "Shouldn't you be in bed Miss Ambrose?"

Silvanus put down the quill and sat back.

"It's not ten yet." Arwin said. "And your evading the question. That's three nights in a row."

Severus watched as Silvanus shook his head.

"She hasn't let this go. I told you no, earlier. Off to bed before I give you another detention and I assure you, I have ways of making them a lot worse than what you've seen so far." Silvanus said firmly.

Severus watched as she stood up and peered over the balcony behind him and then looked at Silvanus.

"Yes sir." She started walking out to the common room and turned back to Severus. "Night sir."

"Goodnight Miss Ambrose." Severus told her hiding back the grin that so desperately wanted to appear on his face.

Severus moved over to his chair and sat down and watched as Arwin took her sweet time to go through the common room. Severus narrowed his eyes at her when she got to the corner and peered back at them.

"You better hurry. You have a minute to get in that room, if you don't make it. Bedtime will be nine every night." Severus told her then chuckled as she took off down the hall for her room.

"You are happy, what did you find out?" Silvanus asked.

Severus pulled the parchment out and handed it over to Silvanus. "We have forty-eight hours and they are coming to get him."

Severus picked up his goblet and it refilled with wine. He took a long drink and looked over at Silvanus who smiling as he read the document.

"How do you want to play this out over the next two days?" Silvanus asked as he rolled it back up and handed it over.

"I'll meet with him in the morning, tell him give me till Friday and I'll do what he wants. I'll make him see reason that picking on him right now would look extremely odd and the wrong thing to do, show him it will be much more real if I do it in class instead. Longbottom already melted one cauldron, he's liable to melt another this Friday as well." Severus said grinning.

He couldn't help it, he finally had Arwin away from him, not just her but Lily's son as well. He could now get done what he wanted to do after seeing the boy, he was to small for his age. The other professor's had noted how polite and well mannered he was. He may look like James, but Severus knew something was off, he had hunches and some had already proven to be right if they gave him guardianship.

"Alright, will stick with that plan and see if works. I don't see a reason why it shouldn't as long as we keep everything quiet between the both of us about what is going on." Silvanus agreed.

"Fawkes will not be a problem correct?" Severus asked again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Silvanus sighed and reached across the table and a ran a finger over Severus's hand he had laying on the table as he looked at him.

"I assure you, Fawkes will not get in the way. He did not like how Arwin felt in the room with his human. Fawkes will be free to choose whom he wants again. He told me it was time after what occurred. Phoenix are not to be trifled with when it comes to children in the room with them. He'll probably stay around for awhile, I don't see him leaving anytime soon. I don't see him choosing anyone quickly either."

Severus closed his eyes and relaxed a little. The plan coming together all hinged on Fawkes, he trusted Silvanus and Silvanus trusted Fawkes. Severus laid his head back, normally he would have already removed his hand from Silvanus's reach, but right now it was soothing when so many things could still go possible wrong.

&^%%$&*U%^

Silvanus continued with the soft stroking caresses of his fingers on the back of Severus's hand. He smiled softly as he looked over the wizard beside him who had allowed the soothing touch to help relax him. The aching pain of loneliness inside Silvanus diminished very slightly. Silvanus had felt drawn to him, this wizard was like a lush oasis in the barren sands of time, that lay hidden behind dunes of dry harsh grains of sand that attacked when dared to approach. He dared to approach knowing this wizard could rebuff him at anytime time and lash out against him. This wizard had stirred a longing hunger deep inside Silvanus. He had satisfied his physical needs over the ages, he was after all effected like other races for seeking out release when needed. During those times he had protected his seed from giving life. He had been lucky so that his bouts of elfin reckless drunkenness had not got him into trouble.

He desired to have this wizard in his chambers below, in his bed. Silvanus had started to lure him so he could quench that fiery physical need within himself. Even gifted him trinkets to open him up and this wizard had not budge not even in the slightest, other wizards would have fallen into his bed already. This one would be worth every bit of his determination, this one wasn't going to come so willingly. Silvanus reasoned he was going to have to court this one, it was going to take time and patience, this wizard wasn't going to be bought and had so easily. Yes, he decided he would court him, this wizard was well worth an elfin courtship and mating. He had never done so before with anyone. It was time.

Silvanus grinned as he drew his hand away and picked up a quill and pulled the next essay from the top of the stack. He leaned back in his chair and started reading. It happened to be Arwin's, he was pleased with this one, so far she had been the only one to give him what magic truly meant inside the wand to what it meant inside herself. His hands started to tremble the further he read, this child had an understanding of magic that frightened him, because he had not seen it since for such a long time. This was instinctual, this was not taught, her conclusions were from a time that had long since passed.

_In conclusion, magic is the raw power of life that lives in everything around us and in us. It is life and death, it is the cycle of magic that flows within each of us and a balanced has to be maintained, without the balance of magic there would be nothing. A void of eminent nothingness. _

The parchment fluttered to the balcony floor as he let it go. The child had elfin instincts where magic was concerned. _This was impossible_, he trembled with the very thought of it.

"Silvanus? What is wrong?" Severus asked.

Silvanus continued to tremble, he looked at the parchment as if it was a scrying pool trying to reveal to him what he needed to know. Severus got up and moved over and picked up the parchment from the floor. Silvanus stared at the parchment as Severus read it.

Silvanus brought to the front of his mind what Merlin looked like the last he had seen him. Black silken raven hair, bright blue eyes, the tanned and lithe agile frame, the slender hands and fingers. Arwin had these features, all but the well tanned complexion from not being in the sun as much. Her face was delicate and soft she had his nose as well, but her lips and chin, the high cheekbones.

_Merlin, what have you done? Do not think this way. He would not have done this to me, he would not have betrayed like this. _Silvanus felt the pain and hurt as his eyes filled with tears. _She looks like both of us, but I didn't see it. Why did I not see this? She has enchantments on her bloodline, she has been working on that. Could he have placed enchantments on the child herself? Yes, he could have. He could have caused her to fall into an enchanted sleep to wake in the future. He had that power._

Silvanus finally came aware of Severus as the man's fingers brushed the tears off of his face and held the essay out in front of him.

"Why are you effected so much by what she wrote? What is wrong?" Severus asked as he leaned down and looked in Silvanus's eyes.

_What is wrong? Everything was wrong, even Death would not have betrayed me like this. Yes, the possibility was there, she would have been conceived during a summer solstice one of the times I still allow myself my elfin nature the reckless abandonment of drunkenness of wine in the celebration. It would have been June 21st, he left shortly after, he never did return. She would have been born on the equinox the following year or around it. _

"What is her birth date?" Silvanus asked. Not explaining anything of how he arrived at that question.

Silvanus watched as Severus pulled the scroll from the one the ministry had given him as he looked on it. "March 20th. Born on the equinox."


	20. Chapter 20

Severus watched as Silvanus grabbed his hair and leaned his head back and cried out as if someone had just stabbed him brutally. Severus had felt pain before, but seeing the look of pain and agony cross Silvanus's features was torturous. He put the scroll back in his robe and moved closer to him his legs were touching the sides of Silvanus's own as he sat before him. Severus had never seen him like this before, he was becoming undone, he watched as the tears welled up and fell to either side of his face.

Severus was unsure of what to do how to proceed. This wasn't some spell that had been cast over Silvanus that he could stop. Severus wanted to do something, help if he could, but this was concerning Arwin. He adored how the child thought about things, it was fresh and new to him, something he had never thought of before with looking at magic the way she did. He had felt in his heart this was a good thing, but he didn't understand why it was causing this agony in Silvanus. Severus shook his head, no it wasn't wrote she wrote, it was her birth day, or he concluded it could be a compilation of everything. Silvanus understood something and Severus knew whatever it was had caused this. Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he had to get this man to talk one way or another and hopefully he would live through it.

Severus put his hands on either side of the Silvanus face as Silvanus kept pulling at his hair.

"Silvanus. Stop, tell me what is wrong? What is wrong with Arwin?" Severus asked.

Silvanus grabbed Severus wrists and held onto him, then he opened his eyes. "What are the laws and rules concerning time?"

Severus felt a little frantic at the moment, this had come out of left field. Every question he had asked came out of no where. "Time is universal, time is never ending, time can only be gone into safely backwards, you must not be seen it is deadly, the magical fabric of the universe can become unraveled if one alters to much of a dramatic event in time. Any deviation from the laws and rules is against wizarding law. Why are you asking this?"

"I wrote the laws and the rules on time. I messed with it enough to know how deadly it could be. Merlin was fascinated with time and the power that it held to be in two places at once and to do the things he wanted. Merlin invented the time turner, the wizarding ones. He would scry the future using the magic of his blood and water. That is dark magic that has not been used since. He used deep enchantments to send people back in time. Two lives going on at the same time. I was always going back and having to kill one or the other, I had to murder the one that was not supposed to be there because of what he had done so the fabric would not unravel. Merlin is known only for his light side, his dark side has been hidden from the wizarding world only his power is well known. He sent Arwin here to this time, to be raised in this time, I have awoken because of her."

Severus felt like a dagger had pierced his heart. The child that had came into his life didn't even belong in this time. Shouldn't even be here, Silvanus wouldn't have awoken, he would still be asleep. Merlin had broken the law, he had altered time in the future. Severus closed his eyes, he wouldn't have found the strength to have broken free if none of this hadn't have happened.

"Who is she?" Severus asked.

"She is the child of Merlin and…"

Severus felt his wrists being latched onto tighter as Silvanus shook. "And who else?" Severus stomach and heart clenched, he had feeling he already knew as he looked at Silvanus. His cheekbones, his mouth, his chin, his forehead, his eyes all but the color.

"Mine." Silvanus choked out and released Severus.

Severus staggered backward until he was flush with the side of wall before the common room and slid down to sit down.

"Why would he do this?" Severus asked.

He was desperately trying to figure out a reason to this insanity and madness.

"He had always wanted to try and do things to the future. He would do the dark scrying of the future all the time. I warned him if he ever sent anything or anyone in the future I would kill." Silvanus fell forward with his head in his hands openly weeping.

No, Severus did not want that. No matter how bad this all was, he did not want anything to happen to Arwin, he cared to much for already.

"Don't kill her." Severus choked out, he felt in heart this was the right thing to do.

Silvanus looked up at him and swiped the tears away. "Merlin has broken the law of time. He betrayed me in my own weakness and used it to mess with time."

Severus shook at hearing his words, he could hear how hurt and torn Silvanus was. He understood, but Severus did not want to give this child up, she was his life line, his time line, without her, he knew he wouldn't have been able to feel the things he did right now.

"Don't kill her." Severus said more forcefully, "my heart is with her. You told me to follow my heart. She has it, don't kill her, if you do, you kill me. I don't want to live without that child."

"Potion Master, she is altering fates even being here, without doing anything she changing events just living here and now instead of when she is really meant to be." Silvanus grabbed his head and leaned back.

Severus could tell he was struggling with himself. He could tell this must be the hardest thing Silvanus ever had to face. To do what was right and go back and fix what had happened or let things move on with the way there were now.

"I'll give you my child." Silvanus said. "We have work to do. No one must find out she is Merlin's child a descendant yes. But not his child. We have to have to hide that even further than he has."

Silvanus stood up and looked out into his lair. Severus stood and walked over beside him his heart feeling much lighter than it had awhile ago. "How are we going to do that?"

Silvanus stretched out his hands towards the walls and scrolls started flying towards them. "By using every branch of magic that has ever been used. We have to distort the truth of his true line and create a line for her that can be revealed."

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had what he wanted, now it was time to work in keeping it.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin the magician quaked on his knees in the celestial realm of the magical universe. The Dragon of Time stood before the wizard, he was ancient and young all rolled into one. His body shimmered like the stars as a rainbow of colors flickered with his scales. He was the size of a great heavenly body. The two of them were on the grand plateau in the middle of the universal courts. The pearly glistening floor inlaid with gold and silver was woven in intricate designs of celestial runic magic.

They were not alone, the great aspects of celestial dragons were around them. And the accused wizard had been called back from his disbursed magical resting place, each aspect giving back to him what he had given to them to now stand trial.

The great aspect of Destiny shook her head and looked at Time. "You may begin my beloved."

Time bowed his head to Destiny and then looked down at the quaking wizard before him. "The celestial keepers of magic have brought the accused back from the magical cycle of life and death to lay forth the charges upon the accused: The magical law of time has been broken. Even now rifts are starting to form and the void of nothing will claim hold of the existence of everything. You Myddrin Emrys Ambrose rise and give us account of why you have done this."

Death strode into the courts and then shifted his form from the cloak of darkness into one of the great celestial aspects.

"Late as usual Death." Time said.

"Better late than to never to have shown up." Death told time as he grinned his hideous dragon mouth sparkled with encrusted slime ridden jewels that were his dragon teeth. "I've warned the courts before that wizards are sometimes the most incompetent little fools."

"We've heard this all before Death." Destiny said. "Do take your seat so we may continue."

Merlin finally found the strength to rise, he felt low, lower than low, he felt like he was not worthy of even being here before this magical aspect court, yet here was, all because of curiosity with the future. His scrying had never shown him this, this court of the magical universe. He realized now, scrying the future must be a very imprecise magical art and not one to be trusted, who would have thought that it was so.

"Begin!" Roared Time.

Merlin quaked and shook, he trembled with the raw power from the voice of Time that had been unleashed.

"This all started when I scryed the future with blood and water. I scryed my own and saw three futures, three different destinies. One without the child of time and destiny in the future, one with the child growing up in her time with me and one without the child."

Time turned to Destiny, "He scryed the dragon child."

Destiny nodded. "It is so. But her time was not to be born with him, with this wizard and Silvanus. He has awoken to for his mate to soon because of the dragon child that once she crossed over the great waters on the train four hours away from his lair he stirred."

Death gave a snort, "Destiny that is not playing by the rules, you have kept this child hidden from me."

Destiny chuckled. "Well, I couldn't have you going around and messing things up again now could I. You've done enough messing around and I've let you because it was needed at the time. This one can not be touched because she shouldn't have even been born in the time with Myddrin. The dragon child should not even be born until after the fall of the white and dark wizard. You've meddled as much as this wizard who is accused with time yourself. So don't accuse me of playing not fairly by these rules when you bend them yourself."

Death huffed and sat back on his haunches.

"That was mine and Silvanus's child I saw." Merlin stated.

The Life aspect spoke then. "Yes, you have seen what could have been should she be born with you and Silvanus. The dragon child's destiny has always had three futures. Silvanus did not choose to have this child with his other riders, you could have been the one he chose to have her with, instead who you stole and betrayed him. You stole life and messed with the fabric of time in doing so. You sent her into the future so Silvanus would have to choose to let her live or kill her. Life is a precious thing to him, even more so when it is from his own loins. You have awoken him unnaturally in time."

"The child should be mine. Not with this wizard in the future." Merlin said with jaded love and jealousy.

Death roared with laughter. "I left this one alone, maybe I should go back and fix this one."

Time turned toward Death, "No! If anyone is to go back it will be me and Destiny and Life with this wizard."

Death huffed and sat there, three aspects against one was not a good draw of the cards, he knew better than to argue with Time. "Can I at least come and watch?"

"As long as you behave." Time said. "The Deathly Hallows will be broken, Destiny has already seen this and you will not interfere."

*&*^^^&(&*)

Silvanus placed the scrolls on the table they had been working on. Severus stood beside him. Silvanus looked down into his lair when he heard the crackle of magic as it sparked and a rift appeared it small and it was above the place he slept while in his dragon form. It shimmered and fluoresced with the stars and colors of time as it slowly started to pull the scrolls in his lair towards it. Severus grabbed his arm and pointed to it.

"What is that?" Severus asked.

"A time rift. She shouldn't be here, my mind and heart was clouded because I have found you at last." Silvanus turned and grabbed Severus shoulders. "You are destined to be my mate. I feel it deep inside me. That child that has your love and heart right now, shouldn't be here. You love her because she is a part of me. It brings me pain and agony seeing this. This has to be fixed Potion Master. You love her, I adore her myself, but we have to set her free and put things back. The rifts will only get worse if we don't. Without a balance in magic there can be nothing. You read what she wrote about life and death. That is my instincts, I was born with them, the child has them because she comes from me."

Silvanus let his arms go and grabbed his head and pulled Severus to him and placed his forehead against his. "I have not awoken under my own powers, you will not remember me when this is fixed. I assure, you are my mate, and when the time is right I will awaken. The seed that is within my loins bring about remarkable things, that is why I have always guarded myself from having children with wizards. While I was asleep this last time I dreamt of a dragon child, my child born with a wizard. That dragon child is with you, not the child asleep in her room right now. Let her go, so we can have the child I dreamt of."


	22. Chapter 22

The Dragon Time turned and looked at the scroll keeper who wrote out all the stories and untold realities. He was now writing down the court words, his name was Guddrun, and a celestial imp of the dragons. He held the knowledge of the magical universe itself.

"Well Guddrun, what do you think we should do about this?" Time asked.

Guddrun lowered the quill and looked up at time, he was small for an imp and very rarely asked on what to do at times. He hopped down from his perch he had been sitting on while writing everything down. He waved his imp tail and the quill started writing on its own under his power. His imp body shown with a misty silver of light running all over him as he walked slowly around the accused.

"The rifts can be fixed, we all know this. We have heard only from the accused. There are several others we need to bring into the courts to let their voices be heard. The child in question, Arwin Emrys Ambrosia Silvanus, Prince Silvanus of Elderwood, Severus Snape the destiny mate of Prince Silvanus, Dumbledore the White Wizard, Riddle the Dark Wizard, and Harry Potter. These are the time lines this child has altered. If we are holding court for the one, we should hold court for them all."

Destiny smiled at Guddrun, she liked their celestial imp. At times he saw things that even she herself did not see. Guddrun had knowledge of all the aspects and everything containing the magical universe. It was not often he chose to do things in such a manner.

"Who are we sending to get them?" Destiny asked.

Guddrun turned his impish form to Destiny and grinned. "You would be the best one to fetch the group."

Destiny nodded and then took the shape of a woman clothed in white raiment of silken beauty and turned back away from the court and vanished to go get the group of people Guddrun had spoken about.

*&*^&^&^&((&**

Severus kept shaking his head no at Silvanus. Something deep inside him ached for this child. He could feel it, he wasn't sure what it was, but her life meant more to him right now than some unknown child he had never seen, never talked with, never heard. Silvanus would not like it, but every thing inside him told him this was not right. His heart said to follow the child.

"No!" Severus shouted and pulled away. "I'm not letting her go. I'm right in doing this. I feel it."

"You see the rift." Silvanus pointed to it again, "I explained this. Potion Master please."

"No." Severus said. A deep well of protection opened inside him, his hand was already on his wand as he looked at Silvanus.

He watched as Silvanus turned, his eyes glowing with a deep rush of fire. Severus could feel the pain, hurt, betrayal, bitterness, loneliness and a self righteous anger build within Silvanus. Severus raised his wand and pointed it at Silvanus. He kept his eyes locked and focused on the dragon in front of him. The rush of a musical wind did not even make him lose focus. He wasn't even aware that he was no longer standing in Hogwarts on the balcony of the dragon that was before him.

"Silvanus, were you about to do something nasty to the wizard to make him do your will?" Death cackled out the question in delight.

Severus kept his wand held where it was as he watched Silvanus turn and looked at the speaker.

"Death. What are you do…." Silvanus stopped speaking as he was looking around.

Severus glanced over at Death. His wand almost fell from his hand as he took in the immense black dragon that shimmered like black watery silk. Arwin hadn't drawn death this way. Severus started backing up as he looked around him. There were more dragons than just Death. He closed his eyes, this had to be all some sick and twisted sort of dream. This couldn't be reality, things like this just didn't happen.

"Merlin!" Silvanus growled out in a roar of raw anger.

Severus stopped moving and opened his eyes, he watched as Silvanus had grabbed the wizard with dark raven hair he just now noticed. Silvanus had Merlin picked up by his robes and held up in the air above him.

"Sil. Calm down, I can explain." Merlin said in a rush.

"Silvanus, kill the wizard so we can be done with all the drama." Death chuckled.

Severus watched and saw Arwin appear before him, he reached out for the girl and pulled her to him quickly.

"Explain? You want to tell me exactly why, you stole my seed, why you sent our child into the future. Do you not see what you have done? What you have caused?" Silvanus tossed the wizard in his anger and Severus watched as Merlin flew out away from Silvanus only to be batted back down out of the air by the Life Dragon who landed back at the feet of Silvanus.

Severus saw Harry appear next and grabbed the boy and placed both children behind him. His instincts screamed at him that he needed to protect these two they were after all his, he had the document to prove it. Severus wasn't sure where they were, when they were, all he knew was something major was happening right now and he needed to hang on to the two children, he felt his very life depended upon it.


	23. Chapter 23

Arwin was peering around Severus who had a hold of her right shoulder keeping her back from walking out in front of him. She looked across Severus and saw Harry was watching as well.

_Our child, our child. _Arwin kept thinking over and over.

Merlin was picked up by Silvanus and held again by his robes. Silvanus shook the wizard in front of him like a rag doll.

"Sil, please stop." Merlin begged.

Silvanus let go of the man and turned his back to him. Arwin watched as he walked over to where one of the tables were and placed his hands upon it. She could see Silvanus was shaking so much in anger that he shook the table he was leaning on which caused the small vibrations which where felt in the floor, she could feel them through her feet.

"I don't ever want to get Professor Silvanus angry," Harry said. "He makes Uncle Vernon look like a wet noodle strung up in the wind."

"Hush, we'll talk about your uncle later Mr. Potter." Severus said.

Arwin watched as Professor Quirrell in the funny turban she saw him put on Saturday at breakfast appear before them. He was so jittery he left a wet spot on the floor as a imp came over to him.

"Well, this is interesting." Guddrun said. "I do believe you contain a part of Riddle. Come with me."

Arwin felt Professor Snape stiffen beside her and he pulled her and Harry closer to him. Arwin watched as Guddrun waved his tail at Professor Quirrell and the wizard followed him. Guddrun opened the door on the glass box and then turned to the wizard. Professor Quirrell went down on his knees and Guddrun pulled the turban off his head.

He pointed to the glass box, "Inside Riddle."

Arwin watched as a scream tore through Professor Quirrell and a spirit floated out of him and went inside the box. Professor Quirrell dropped to the floor and didn't move. Guddrun shut the door to the glass box and then swished his tail and Professor Quirrell vanished. Arwin squirmed just a bit as more as Professor Snape's hand tightened more on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"It hurts, let go some." She said.

Severus eased up just a bit, but he didn't let either one of them go. Guddrun then tossed the turban on the table in front of Silvanus.

"That is Death's crafty work in that turban." Silvanus said.

"Yes it is." Guddrun said. "It is now Exhibit Alpha in the trial."

"Now wait a minute!" Death yelled. "What do you think you're doing Guddrun?"

Guddrun turned to the black dragon and pointed his finger. "I do believe we have held trials before where your handy work has come in to play. Sit back and hold your tongue Death."

Arwin's eyes widen as she looked at the black dragon. Then her eyes traveled to the greenish brown dragon that had all sorts of flowers as scales. "She is Life." Arwin whispered in awe.

The Life aspect turned her head towards the three huddled together. "Yes I am, Arwin child of time and destiny."

Merlin turned and looked at the three, he started walking towards them. "Arwin, my daughter, come here."

Severus had his wand pulled as the anger welled inside him and he stepped out in front of the two children. "You gave up the right of calling her daughter when you sent her in to the future. The child is mine, back off!"

Merlin raised his hand and started to cast. Silvanus leapt forward from the table he stood near grabbed the wrist of Merlin.

"You will not hurt him." Silvanus growled in a low deadly voice as he crushed Merlin's wrist and turned the spell that was coming out of the wizard towards himself.

Merlin screamed in agony from the pain of shattered bones while Silvanus was thrust backward from the blast of the curse which Merlin had cast. Arwin watched as Silvanus had grabbed his chest as the fire started to consume his clothes. He roared in pain and anguish and then writhed in the air and then burst forth from his Elfin form into the Silver Dragon, you could see the fire burning brightly about his scales as his wings beat about him hovering now.

"Fiendfyre!" Silvanus roared at Merlin. "You would have killed him and the children."

Arwin cocked her head and looked at the Silver dragon as he spoke. She could hear him, dragons weren't exactly like birds. Dragontongue. That was what Severus told her it was, she could understand it.

"He's a dragon." Harry said stepping closer to Arwin. "That is so wickedly cool."

Severus moved back to them keeping his wand out. Arwin reached out and grabbed the back of Severus cloak as she peered around him again. Dumbledore appeared and had his wand drawn and Guddrun leapt onto him and had him knocked to the floor the imp stood on his chest.

"I'll take the death wand for now and the cloak. This wand shall not be used here in the Celestial Aspect Court of Universal Magic." Guddrun plucked the wand from his hand and his imp tail pulled the death cloak from the wizard's robes. "Dumbledore the White Wizard shall go and sit in the holding box until it is your time to be questioned for this trail."

Arwin watched as Guddrun hopped off Dumbledore and pointed to a box. That appeared next to the glass box, with a low bench seat inside it. Arwin looked at Dumbldore as he rose slowly in his old age. He looked over at them.

"Severus?" He questioned.

"NO!" Guddrun shouted. "The box only White Wizard. We are still waiting on Destiny to come back."

Arwin watched as Dumbledore looked at all three of them and then headed to the box and sat down.

Guddrun held up the wand, "Exhibit Beta." Then he held up the cloak. "Exhibit Gamma."

Arwin watched as Guddrun hopped over to the table in his impish style he had and placed them on the table. She watched as the Silver Dragon landed now his scales only slightly shimmered with the fiendfyre now and he transformed back into his Elf form. His Elfin shirt he had was now gone and his chest looked burned and inflamed with second and third degree burns. Guddrun came around and stood before Silvanus.

"Fiendfyre," Guddrun turned and hopped over to Merlin, "This is what you do out of Love for Prince Silvanus. He cherishes life, did you think he would have allowed you to actually kill someone around him that did not deserve it. He can not be healed by Magic, you know this, since he now suffers in this court so shall you, no healing of your wounds here."

Guddrun placed his imp hand upon Merlin's chest and he screamed with agony and pain.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus looked at Silvanus as he turned and their eyes met. Silvanus had saved him and the two children behind him. Fiendfyre was hard to control as it was and there were not any spells to shut it down, it typically burned with all of the emotions from the wizard who cast it until it had nothing left to burn. Severus realized dragons evidently could control the fire at least enough to temper it and it still wrought damage even then. His chest on the left side was blackened over the area of his heart where Silvanus had pulled Merlin's hand and magic towards him. The fire had spread out from there and Severus noted the different magical animals that stood out like red hot welts across the rest of chest and down his stomach even going down to his left hip. Merlin was screaming with pain and agony but Severus noted that Silvanus was not doing so, his breathing was ragged, drawn in with shutters and tremors from the pain he was enduring. Severus realized with everything Silvanus had been through he had been conditioned over the centuries of time to withstand pain to such a degree he was not about to break down in front of others. Severus had seen him broken on the balcony, in a weaken state and fragile, yet to look at him the way he was now Severus didn't see him as a dragon any longer. He saw what Guddrun had called him, Prince Silvanus. Severus bowed his head and cast his eyes downward to the floor.

He staid that way. Severus couldn't bring himself to look at him right now. Severus didn't look up until he heard the cascading melodious voice speak.

"Guddrun, the next time you send me to fetch a group, can you at least make sure they are all in one piece." Destiny said.

Guddrun let go of Merlin's chest and then fetched the other things that Destiny brought in and went to the glass box with them. He opened the door and Severus watched as he tossed in a plain cup, a locket, a diary, and a crown. He shut the glass door and the imp pointed to each item. Severus did not hear what he had said, no words were spoken, but a spirit in each item came out and fused with the other. Severus realized just how far the Dark Lord had gone into dark magic then. He had more form than what he had, but he realized the Dark Lord was still not whole. Severus's stomach clenched, they were putting the Dark Lord back together, he could feel the mark on his arm as it flared angrily.

Harry started screaming and went dead weight at Severus left side. Severus went down beside. The boy was thrashing on the floor holding his hands to his head. Severus could see the scar was burning like a white hot flame on his head. With a gut clenching revelation, he realized Harry had part of the Dark Lord in him.

"No!" Severus shouted and looked up back over at Guddrun and the Dark Lord. "He is hurting him! Make the Dark Lord to stop."

"Prince Silvanus, help the boy." Guddrun commanded. "I'll deal with the Dark Wizard."

Severus watched as Silvanus came over and knelt on the floor above Harry's head. "Hold his head still Potion Master."

Severus grabbed the sides of Harry's head as his body started to thrash and he continued to scream in pain like being put through a cruciatus curse. Severus watched as Silvanus broke the skin on his palm and let his own blood drip down on the scar on Harry's head. It hissed and popped and Silvanus spoke in a language that did not sound like Dragontongue. It was musical, enchanting, elegant, and soothing. Silvanus took his bloody hand and ran it through Harry's hair. Severus noticed the more Silvanus did this, the less thrashing about Harry did and he finally stopped screaming and lay there panting for air.

"Is the connection broke?" Severus asked Silvanus.

"No. I can not break this, I put an Elfin shield over his mind using my blood." Silvanus told him.

Severus could now feel Arwin as she was leaning into his back and looking over his shoulder.

"Will he be okay now?" Arwin asked softly.

"I hope he will be." Severus told her.

He let go of Harry's head and rubbed the boys chest as he lay there. Harry opened his eyes. Severus watched as Silvanus finished with the places that Severus had his hands at.

"Feeling better now?" Severus asked Harry.

"The pain is gone. He is angry, he is really angry." Harry said then pointed to his scar. "The one who gave me this."

Silvanus continued to run both of his hands through Harry's hair and around to the back of his head. "Yes, I am sure he is. He will not be allowed to hurt you anymore while we are here." Silvanus told him.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. "I'm…I don't understand."

Severus watched as Silvanus lifted his head enough and conjured a soft pillow and lay his head back on it. "We are in the Celestial Courts, the highest and last court known in magical law. There are not to many laws that can be broken to actually get you here. The main one is Time. This is not the first time I've been in this court room, Mr. Potter. I do pray and hope it is the last time I see this place." Silvanus told him.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" Arwin asked.

Severus watched as Silvanus looked up into his eyes and then into hers. "No. I do not, but I will tell you, whatever they decide it will be final."

Severus watched as he reached out toward her. Severus felt torn inside, Silvanus had wanted to fix the problem, he said he swore to kill anything or anyone sent into the future by Merlin. Severus had argued for this child in front of him and now he was reaching out to her. He felt protective of this child and it welled up within him. His hand reached Silvanus's before it could even touch her. Silvanus looked at him. She maybe his child by blood, but right now, this child was totally his, Silvanus had even said he gave her to him.

Severus said one word to him that held all the protectiveness of a female bear that was willing to go the distance even unto death for her cub. "Mine."

Silvanus groaned and hung his head, Severus felt Silvanus's thumb rub the palm of his hand softly. "You are going to make me travel even unto death with you. So be it, we do this your way. Our lives are in your hands."

Severus felt his heart lighten considerable, he had Silvanus on his side now. It hadn't made up for everything, he would make sure if they lived through this, Silvanus would have to work for inch of ground if he wanted in his life and the lives of these two children. Severus had been taught by the two most deadliest wizards of their time, it didn't matter to him which side they were on. The only thing that mattered was he knew it was time to fight and fight he would even if it meant he would die doing it.

Guddrun came over to the group. He had went around to the other side where he didn't break the contact of Severus and Silvanus.

"Yes, I see he is looking much better now, you have done a very good job Prince Silvanus, one I could not have done." Guddrun said while he looked at Harry who was looking up at him. Then he looked up at Severus. "Wizarding Court Papers? Our records state that you have control of the two minors in the room."

Severus let go of Silvanus's hand and he pulled the papers out and handed them over to Guddrun. Guddrun unrolled the scroll, "Temporary, yes well, I do believe you need some ones for this court."

He handed those back and Severus put them up. He had noticed none of the other dragons had really done anything, only the little imp. "Do you always run the court up here."

Guddrun cackled. "Oh no. Only when it is a really difficult and they actually need me do I run things." He held out his hand in the middle of the four and a silver scroll started to unravel in the air above it and read it.

"Let's see now, for our court, the two minors belong to Severus Snape, he will act as legal guardian and representative for both children. Severus Snape will also represent himself and…" He looked at Silvanus. "Prince Silvanus."

Guddrun cackled with impish glee. "This is a first indeed." He turned to Severus and handed him the scroll. He pulled out a ring and showed it to Severus. "This is the other object that has part of Riddle in it. It is the death stone, at this time I can not remove his soul from the ring or the boy. There are three futures that will be shown that Merlin cast for what he did that caused him to tamper with time. The choice will be yours for this group of four. I will not tell you what to choose, but it will be your choice."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the imp trying to figure out exactly what he was playing at. Did he have to decide between those three or could he follow what his heart wanted no matter what. It seemed right now there were no rules being laid down.

"What are the rules of the court?" Severus asked.

Guddrun grinned. "Rule 1. What the court rules is final. Rule 2. All evidence must be shown. Rule 3. All parties that are effected may question the accused. Rule 4. If the accused is found guilty the Aspects will give punishment for the crime. Rule 5. If the accused is found innocent the Aspects will return them from whence they came. Rule 6. Not all fates are sealed."

Severus heard the last rule, that was an odd rule, and Guddrun had stressed the last rule to him. Severus nodded to him. And Guddrun then walked in the middle of the room.

"Exhibit Delta, the death ring and container for a part of Riddle's soul. Exhibit Epsilon is Harry Potter himself who happens to be a container as well." Guddrun put the ring on the table then returned to his perch. "Now, the showing of the scrying which Merlin cast."

Severus staid on the floor where he was. Arwin had not moved off of his back and Severus found that he rather liked her right there. The only thing she had done differently was rest her chin on his right shoulder now as the first scrying appeared into the center of the room. Silvanus had not turned around, he staid facing the way he was with his back to it all. Harry had moved a little bit so he could actually see around Silvanus.

The first scrying did not have Arwin in it all and he watched by the end of it, Dumbledore was dead, Severus had killed him, he himself was dead, Riddle's snake had killed him, and Harry had killed Riddle. Silvanus never had awoken. Severus was confused a bit about this, Silvanus said he was his mate, but yet the dragon slept on through the whole thing going on in the school. It played out further and the last thing he could only think was Silvanus had went into an eternal sleep, never to be woken.

The second scrying did not even have Arwin, Dubledore was dead, Severus had killed him as well in this one, only when it came time for Severus to die by the snake while giving Harry his memories of his mother, Silvanus walked into the room then. Harry killed Riddle, Severus knew he was free then. It went further and Severus saw the child, it was clearly his and Silvanus's, a little girl with black hair, silver eyes, almost exactly the way Arwin looked now but with very little differences, the eyes being the most noticeable.

Then came the third scrying, Arwin was in this one, Silvanus had awoken, but no fifth house table, even before the child had set foot into the school Silvanus had rushed away with her back to the time of Merlin. Where Silvanus staid with Merlin to raise the child, and Dumbledore, Riddle and himself were dead once again.

"We will have a recess to give time for thinking of how to question the accused." Guddrun said.

Severus sat there, this was what Merlin had done. He had thought by sending her to the future Silvanus would have brought her back to him. He had clearly altered reality and the future. His third scrying never happened, not in the way he intended for it. Severus knew one thing, the children lived, either way, he had to stay with the children. His fate depended upon it. Only now, they were in a new reality, not the one that Merlin saw at all. He had believed in an imprecise branch of magic. Prophecy fell into this side as well.

Severus hung his head. He needed to think, he had to ask the right questions of the accused now. Severus was positive that Death had a hand in all of this some way, but could he prove it. He knew how the hallows worked now, he knew what had occurred. Saw three different versions being played out, yet they were on a different one.

_Not all fates are sealed._ Severus thought.

Severus looked at Harry, "What do you think?"

"As long as I get him out of my head. I don't care. It looks like its going to happen anyway." Harry said then closed his eyes.

Severus reached over and very lightly ran his thumb over the scar on the boy's forehead. Severus did not want this little boy to have to suffer not with everything he had seen. The boy seemed to lose everything in life, just like what he felt for himself before Arwin came. He always lost everything good in his life and now Harry had the same fate as well.

_Not all fates are sealed._ Severus thought. In those three scryings the fates were sealed and Severus knew he didn't want any of those three. He felt in his heart he had to keep things the way they were now. Something had changed. Severus looked over at Death, yes he was involved because of the Hallows and the events that Arwin was changing. Then he looked over at Destiny, his eyes widen he realized she had been watching them the whole time with a smile on her face. He looked to the Hallows and then back up at her and the dragon nodded.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the Hallows, Death was involved. Which hallow? Which hallow had the power to change fates? The wand. Severus grinned at the answer. He looked back up at the dragon of Destiny as she was slightly chuckling to herself now. He turned his face and saw Silvanus was watching him and his breathing was less ragged, but ragged still. He looked tired with what he was enduring right now.

"Why didn't you watch any of that?" Severus asked him softly.

"I do not hold with scrying, it is always been a dark magic and grey area that should not be trifled with. What comes of the future comes. Destiny leads us to the crossroads in life, but she still will not order us which way to go. It is our free will that chooses our own destiny. The sixth rule is ever the most important rule. Not all fates are sealed." Silvanus said. "Follow your heart, wherever it leads I will follow."


	25. Chapter 25

Severus reached up and touched Arwin's head she had remained quiet and he wanted to know what she was thinking. She was very insightful and perceptive at times.

"What are your thoughts Miss Ambrose?" Severus asked her.

"I feel like, I am missing a lot of information. Only one thing feels right about the scrying." Arwin said softly.

Severus turned his head and she moved so she was now sitting at his side.

"What is that?" Severus asked.

"I think the first one and the third one actually went together as a whole, it feels right. If there are supposed to be three, we are in the third one now. No one can really know the future, because it hasn't happened, we haven't made our choices."

Severus gave her a grin. He had thought maybe there was a forth choice, there wasn't. There were three, one of the scryings that Merlin couldn't see was the one they were in now. "I do believe you are right." Severus told her.

"All parties will now have time to question the accused." Guddrun said.

Severus looked at Guddrun.

"There are rules for questioning. Rule 1. No magic maybe used while questioning the accused. Rule 2. Any discovery of further evidence brought forth during the questioning can be used. Rule 3. The accused will not be allowed magic usage during the questioning. Now for a new rule since this is the first time so many fates are in the room to be decided. Rule 4. No questioner is allowed to use magic on any of the other parties in the room at any time, should this happen, death will be the fate of the questioner and that is the final."

Guddrun then wrote something down on a parchment. "The order of the questioners are as follows: Dumbledore the White Wizard, Riddle the Dark Wizard, then and last is Severus Snape because he holds four fates in his hands. White Wizard, you may leave your box now."

Severus watched as Dumbledore stood and walked out in the middle and looked at Merlin.

"Why did you send your child into the future?" Albus asked.

Merlin looked at the wizard. "Because I love Silvanus and wanted him back with me and the only way was I saw was through the child."

"Did you not speak with Silvanus about your love for him?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I did."

"What happened?"

Severus watched as Merlin looked at him with loathing. He knew exactly what that felt like too. It was the same way he looked at James Potter after he had won Lily Evans.

"He told me he loved me, but not in the same way that I loved him. He said his heart still belonged to another, that he felt the one he was destined to be with had still not been born." Merlin said as he snarled at Severus.

"So when you learned of this what did you do?" Albus asked.

Merlin turned toward Dumbledore. "I went and scryed the future with blood and water inside Silvanus's lair. I wished to see what his future held. I saw only the one future at that time, and the wizard in it and the their child. He was not powerful, he was not a leader in his time, he was not even born with pure blood. Silvanus is a Prince and worthy of more than what this wizard was."

Severus looked at Silvanus who still had his back on the proceedings. Severus knew Silvanus was a Half-Blood Prince, and then he almost snorted remembering he had called himself that at one time, even wrote in a potions book. He couldn't help but smirk at that, that was rather prophetic in a twisted and sadistic sort of way. Silvanus reached for his hand and Severus allowed him the contact as his Silvanus caressed his fingers over the top of it and over the palm of his hand.

"So you saw the future of your unrequited love and you then did what?" Albus asked.

Severus had to admit, that Dumbledore was very good at getting to the heart of the matter with things. He was glad Dumbledore had gone first. He wouldn't have to ask all of these question to the accused.

"I tried to reason with Silvanus, begged him, even tried to seduce him. Nothing worked, he still would not give himself to me in the manner I wanted and needed. So I went back to his lair and then scryed my future in the dragon pool and was shown the three separate scryings."

"So you saw the futures, and what did you do then?" Albus asked as he started pacing slowly back and forth in front of the accused.

"I had seen the child, my child with Silvanus. Arwin and what she could bring about, that I would have Silvanus and her back in my time with me. Silvanus had turned me down so often that he was leery of being around me then. He said I taxed him so I had gone off for awhile. I knew he wouldn't come to me, so I had to wait, and wait I did for the Summer Solstice. Silvanus becomes drunk, recklessly so during the Solstices and it is the only time he lets his guard down. I transfigured myself and laced heavy enchantments over me and seduced him while he was in his weakened state and I made sure with magic that I was able to conceive a child with him."

"And when the child was born you did what?" Albus asked.

"I hid with her for a time. A year to be precise. I scryed my cousin's future, who is a squib, our fathers were brothers and both from the line of Ambrose. Scrying squibs are little different, you not only see their future but also their blood lines. His lasted well unto the time that I needed to place Arwin in the future. I used diving magic to find precisely where their home would be and I placed Arwin there and wrote a letter to them, and instructed them on what do with her birth record with the potions I sent as well. My cousin's line ends with them, they would have been childless always, I had seen it. So I sent her to them a muggle family I had seen she would be welcome in their home and that she would be given the family name, they named her Arwin Emrys Ambrose. Her real name is Arwin Emrys Ambrosia Silvanus."

Severus watched as Albus paused, he could tell Albus was thinking as he listened to what Merlin had just done. Albus turned back to Merlin slowly.

"During the year she was with you, did you scry Miss Ambrose's future?" Albus asked.

Merlin sat back in the chair that had been made available to him as he cradled his broken wrist and held it closed to his chest. "No. Why would I have need of it if I had seen her coming back already."

"Are you that assured in your scrying that it is never wrong?" Albus asked.

Merlin snarled at Albus. "I can do parlor tricks in Kings courts that you would not be able to even accomplish. Do not judge my abilities. My scrying had always proven accurate until this one. So no, I have never been wrong until now."

"So this one time made you do what?" Albus asked with an icy glare at Merlin.

"I broke the law of time." Merlin admitted.

Albus turned to Guddrun. "The accused has admitted his guilt for what he has done."

Guddrun looked down at Albus. "Guilt is charged to Merlin for the law of breaking time. Dumbledore the White Wizard now your choice is to decide which future that you have seen would you choose?"

Severus stomach fell and he waited. He watched as Albus walked and paced about. This was usual stance on things when it came to thinking. Severus saw Albus pause and look up at him.

"Then in which Severus Snape is with Silvanus in the future."

Severus wasn't exactly expecting that. Albus wanted him to live, but he hadn't even questioned or given thought about the innocent child sitting right next to him that had no choice in all of this with what had been done.

Guddrun wrote everything down. "Dumbledore the White Wizard it is now time for you to be placed into an enchanted sleep while the rest of the proceedings are being held. You will not remember this court at all."

Guddrun swished his tail and Dumbledore's fell asleep where he stood. Severus watched as his body was moved back to the holding box to be held there till the very end of the trial. Severus felt a panic settle over him, above all that was happening, he didn't want to forget. He felt the soothing touch on his hand from Silvanus and Severus looked at him.

"Potion Master calm down, they will decide if remembering is best or not. For Dumbledore it is not best should he remember this. They take into account everything that is discovered. I have walked away from here with my memories intact." Silvanus told him.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Dark Lord would be next. He had to make sure he paid attention to everything, any little thing now. At least the real reason for why Merlin did it was discovered and how he did it was out there. Severus knew Merlin was guilty, he had even admitted it. It was going to be rather interesting to see what the Dark Lord would do now.


	26. Chapter 26

Guddrun then spoke to the Dark Lord, "Riddle the Dark Wizard, it is now your turn to question the accused. Remember the rules, death will surly strike fast if you use magic."

Severus heard the warning he had given the Dark Lord. The glass door was opened and the Dark Lord walked out. He was not fully whole, but he had been given form enough to at least accomplish this task. His cloak was black and it reminded him of the picture Arwin had drawn as she had seen Death. His glide was purposeful as he strode over to the accused and walked around him.

"You have admitted to scrying of blood and water which is dark magic, I myself have read about but not able to perform it. Who taught you this magic?" His voiced hissed and rasped out.

"An Enchantress on the Isle of Mist and water." Merlin told him.

The Dark Lord turned and walked about him once more. "What is the Enchantress's name?"

Merlin watched the Dark Lord as he continued to circle him like he was prey. Severus watched closely and paid attention, Dark Lord was no fool, he was after something.

"Lady Belladonna of Mist Isle." Merlin told him.

"Ah!" The Dark Lord hissed out. He walked over in front of Guddrun and looked up at him. "I request this new evidence come into the court to be examined further."

Guddrun nodded. "The court accepts this request." He looked to each Aspect. "Return Lady Belladonna of Mist Isle from what had been given back to each of you for further examining of new evidence."

Severus watched as well as the Dark Lord did the magical properties and essence flow into the center of the room as the Enchantress took shape and form before their eyes very much alive. She was clothed in a white gown and had Belladonna flowers woven like a crown on top of her head. Her feet were covered with a heavy mist about her and couldn't be seen.

"Lady Belladonna of Mist Isle, you have been summoned to the Celestial Aspect Court concerning the teaching of one Myddrin Emrys Ambrose of the scrying of blood and water. Riddle the Dark Wizard will now question you." Guddrun told her. "You may begin Dark Wizard."

The Dark Lord walked around her like he had done Merlin. He paused in front of her and looked at her, "You taught Merlin the dark magic of scrying of blood and water. Why did you do this?"

"I was given a vision in my time of a great Enchanter who would give birth to a child that would cause the last Silver Dragon to sleep eternally, in this vision I was shown that I would be given greater power after I taught this to the Enchanter himself."

"Where you given this greater power in which you speak of?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, and it was also this power which consumed me to death." She answered.

"Do you know where this vision came from?" The Dark Lord asked as he walked around her again.

"At the time, I had not known who had given it to me until I succumbed to death. Death was the one who sent the vision."

"Ah!" The Dark Lord turned and went to Guddrun. "I ask the court to accept new evidence that Death had trapped Merlin in an entangled web of deceit in order for himself to gain what was in the vision he gave to the Enchantress to do his biding."

"The court does indeed accept this evidence." Guddrun continued to write and then looked back at the Dark Lord. "Are you through with this Enchantress, Dark Wizard?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord hissed.

Guddrun looked out at the Enchantress. "Lady Belladonna of Mist Isle, we have no further need of you. The power you had been tricked into in the past will stay as written in the law of time." Guddrun then turned to Destiny, "Lady Belladonna of Mist Isle will now be turned over to you do to as you wish."

"She will remember this trial no more and I will decide her fate after everything has concluded to the end." Destiny said.

Severus watched as all of Lady Belladonna was consumed in whole inside the aspect dragon Destiny and she was seen no more. Severus closed his eyes. They had the power to change lives, and he had a hunch that Destiny would be giving the Lady Belladonna another chance at life.

The Dark Lord watched all of this as well. He then turned back to Guddrun.

Guddrun then asked. "Is the Dark Wizard prepared to choose from the futures at this time?"

"The Turban on the table was a means for a way in which Death did also use for stealth and trickery for me in which to hide in to obtain the Sorcerers Stone which is inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to obtain a body for myself. Death also told me what the true power was behind the Deathly Hallows, the power to control the dragon in this very room. I feel it necessary to inform the court of this trickery done to me should give me a second chance at life, to be whole again. I also wish the court would allow me to remember this so I do not fall pray to Death's trickery again."

Guddrun set back on his perch. "You have spoken in truth about this trickery that Death has caused." He turned to Destiny. "Riddle the Dark Wizard is now yours."

Destiny smiled at Riddle, "You shall go back to your seat. We have one last questioner to question the accused."

Severus watched as the Dark Lord turned and headed back to his glass box and went inside. Severus had not even noticed that crafty piece of work and looked like Riddle would not be dead yet. Yes, he was the heir of Slytherin and rightly so. Severus looked at Silvanus who was grinning at this outcome.

"Severus Snape it is now your turn to question the accused. Four fates lie in your hands. You may begin." Guddrun told him.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Silvanus squeeze his hand and Severus let out his breath slowly and then stood, Silvanus stood with him. He placed his hand on Severus's chest. "The way has been paved clear, follow your heart, Potion Master."

Severus nodded and stepped away from the group. He walked over to the table where the Deathly Hallows were. He stood before it and then picked up the wand and turned around. He leaned back against the table and looked at Merlin.

"Do you know what this wand is?" Severus asked him.

"It is the Elder Wand, the death stick. Of course I know what it is." Merlin spat at him.

Severus knew he had to phrase the next questions just right. He had a feeling that if Merlin could, he would try everything right now to take back what he felt was his.

"Did you see this wand in your scrying?" Severus asked.

"Of course I did. What of it? The White Wizard had it, not you." Merlin hissed at him venomously.

"Can you tell me what happens when a wizard doesn't use the Elder Wand for what is meant for?" Severus asked.

Merlin looked away back over towards Silvanus and the two children. "It will find a new master on its own."

Severus smiled. "Yet, it had not sought out a new master when you sent Arwin into the future. Is this correct?"

Merlin looked back at him and glared. "Yes."

"And what is the wand called during this time of seeking?" Severus asked slyly.

"The Wand of Destiny." Merlin said.

Severus moved off the table. "Let the court note, Death not only played a roll in breaking the law of magical time, but as well as the law of magical destiny."

Guddrun wrote furiously. "Proceed and explain this to the court Severus Snape."

Severus held up the wand. "This wand infused two tail feathers of a phoenix called Fawkes with the power of destiny."

Fawkes appeared in the court and flew about it singing a song and Severus found the strength that he needed to continue because he knew he was right. His heart leapt. He walked over to the Dark Lord. "One of Fawkes tail feathers is inside the Dark Lord's wand, the other," He turned and pointed over to Harry. "Is inside the wand of Harry Potter. The Dark Lord is not alive or dead and Harry Potter was unwittingly used as a Horcrux so if the Dark Lord is allowed another destiny, Harry Potter should be allowed the same fate, because they are linked as one right now."

"So noted!" Guddrun told him. "One fate is cleared. Three remain, continue."

Severus breathed a small sigh of relief. He walked back to the table and placed the wand there. One of the children's fate down, one to go. He then looked at Arwin. He was pretty sure she was correct on the scrying.

"As for the scrying," Severus turned around and then sat down on the table as he pushed the Hallows to one side and the turban to another. "I wish the court to accept into evidence that the first scrying we saw was indeed the same as the third. Divination has always been an imprecise branch of magic and instead of seeing three actual different futures we only have two. We are right now in the process of the third that Merlin admitted to never scrying because he failed to do so when he had Arwin for the first year of her life. Is the court agreed upon this?"

Severus looked around and saw all the Dragons, even Death agreeing with this statement.

"The court is in agreement." Guddrun said. "Continue."

"With that being in agreement Miss Ambrose should be allowed to stay in the time she is in right now, with her bloodline running from not Merlin but to Merlin's cousin as this is the line he chose to put her in." Severus said as he turned to Guddrun.

Guddrun smiled at him. "Two fates are cleared. Two more. Continue." Guddrun held out his hand and a scroll of a bloodline appeared and was tossed to Severus who put it inside his cloak.

Severus grabbed the table on either side of him and hung his head. The children had been pretty easy to clear. He sat for a bit and closed his eyes, what else could he use. He cast about for what other evidence was left. The stone, and the cloak. He looked over to them and the stone would be able to clear Silvanus. He reached out and picked up the ring. He looked at Merlin.

"What is this object I hold in my hand?" he asked.

"The Death Stone." Merlin said angrily.

"And its purpose is to what?" Severus asked him.

"To bring back the loved ones we have lost." Merlin stated.

"Is there another use for it?" Severus asked.

"No, not that I am aware of." Merlin snapped.

Severus then looked at Guddrun. "Let the court note, that the Dark Lord said Death told him the use of the Hallows. This stone combined with the other two Hallows will have complete control over Prince Silvanus. It is also a Horcrux and therefore Prince Silvanus should be allowed the same fate as the Dark Lord and Harry Potter."

Guddrun nodded. "Three fates are cleared. Yours is the last. Continue Severus Snape."

_Continue with what? There is nothing left. _Severus hung his head, all he wanted was freedom.

He felt a slight prickle on his left forearm where the Dark Mark was. Severus turned his head and looked at the Dark Lord. He wasn't supposed to use magic, but he wasn't questioning the accused right now. He had never seen the Dark Lord help anyone before. Severus gave him snarl grin, that was quite Slytherin of him. Severus got off the table and then went and stood in front of Guddrun and pulled back his sleeve of his left arm. He never would dreamed that being bound to the Darkest Wizard of there time was actually going to let him have what he wanted.

"I am bound with my life to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the Dark Wizard. I should also be given the same courtesy this court has shown for him as well. I will also go even further in adding that I want the children with me and Prince Silvanus in the time we are in right now. I wish to be free from this mark as well, I also ask the court that we be allowed to remember this."

Guddrun looked down at him. "Your fate is cleared."


	27. Chapter 27

Guddrun looked down at Merlin. "This court has found you guilty, of tampering with time. Your fate is to ferry the magical souls of wizards and witches to the resting place where the Dragon Aspects will cycle them back into proper order for rest of time. You will always suffer with pain and longing while you do so."

Guddrun turned and pointed at Death. "You have been warned before Death about not tampering with another Aspects magic. You have tampered with Destiny one to many times."

Guddrun turned to Destiny. "The Deathly Hallows as well as the rest are now in your hands."

Severus walked back over to where his little group was. Destiny changed back into the form of the woman and went and picked up the Death Stone and she tossed it to Guddrun. "The Death Stone shall be broken, and shall be no more. The soul of Riddle inside shall return to him."

She picked up the cloak and the wand. "The wand and cloak, I will allow to stay, they still have a place in time, but the hold they have over Prince Silvanus shall be broken. At this time they will be given back to the White Wizard to be returned to where they are still in time."

She walked over to Dumbledore and replaced the items from where Guddrun and taken them. She waved her hands over him and Dumbledore then vanished as he was sent back to where she had gotten him. Severus watched as Guddrun destroyed the ring and the soul inside flew straight toward the glass box that Destiny opened and the Dark Lord became more clear and more real, one more piece was left to return to the Dark Lord.

Destiny turned and walked over to the group of four. Severus watched as she knelt down in front of Harry who was now standing.

"Harry James Potter, the court has chosen that you will be without the future of being put through so much pain and torment. Your guardian, Severus Snape has also saw fit that you shall retain your memories of these proceedings. You are not allowed to talk of it to anyone but the ones who are around you right now. Your mind will become fogged and cloudy around others so you will not have the temptation of speaking about it but with these four. The Aspect life will now help you as will Guddrun in removing the soul of the Dark Lord from you. The powers which he gave to you will remain." Destiny pointed over to Life who was now herself like a woman and held her arms wide open for Harry to come to her.

Severus watched as Harry looked up at him worried and hesitant. "Go on, Mr. Potter. It'll be okay."

Life spoke then. "Harry come to me, you won't be doing this alone, your mother and father will help you through this and I assure you, you will not be in any pain."

Severus looked at her and it was only then that he noticed Lily and James who came out from behind Life. Severus looked at James who had that ridiculous smirk on his face that he always had.

"You owed me a life debt, I'd never thought it would never come like this. But to have this moment with Harry once more, thank you Severus." James told him.

Severus didn't hear the hatred, loathing, or anything of how James ever spoke with him. He was sincere in what he had spoken. Severus gave him a small nod of his head. Yes that was a debt repaid.

He looked at Lily who had eyes only for her son. "Harry come to mum." She said.

Severus bent down, the boy hadn't moved. He kept looking back to them and to Severus. "That is your father James and your mother Lily. Go on Harry, it will be alright."

Severus ruffled the boys hair and he saw Harry take off for his mother. He watched as all three of them along with Guddrun be enveloped by life in her arms. He didn't feel what he thought he would feel at seeing Lily again, that bursting joy of love and longing when he looked into her eyes. It was all gone, replaced with a small amount of pity for the both of them. They hadn't been able to watch Harry grow up, they won't be able to see what type of man he would become. He made that vow to her and he still intended to keep it, not for Lily now, but for Harry's sake.

Severus felt the little hand in his and turned his head, Arwin was looking at him. His heart soared at seeing her and the look in her eyes of understanding finally.

"She was your secret." Arwin said softly.

Severus gave her small grin. "She was, but I have new one now."

Severus watched as she cocked her little head to the side studying him again.

"Is it a big one?"

Severus schooled his features, he wasn't about to tell she was his secret now. She wasn't ready for that information, how much she had changed him, how vital she had been in giving him something he had always dreamed of.

"The biggest." Severus told her.

"Secrets aren't meant to be shared lightly if not at all." She told him.

Severus smirked at the way she gave his own advice he had given her back to him so innocently.

"Yes indeed, and very private." He told her.

"Crypt keeper has to have his secrets." Arwin said.

Severus laughed and stood up when he heard the voice of Death.

"And just what have you been filling their heads with Silvanus about me?" Death asked.

He hadn't even noticed Death had joined there little group out of his dragon form. Severus felt Arwin as she moved closer to him and hid half behind him. Silvanus turned and moved to where he was in between Death and Severus and Arwin.

"Come now Death. You surely don't think that I would actually have told them anything? What do you take me for?" Silvanus asked him.

"The child called him the Crypt Keeper. I have no keeper." Death said.

Silvanus chuckled. "Now who has become jealous of a child. It was out of innocence and no slight on you at all Death. It is not her fault your plans have backfired on you this time, even while I was asleep. There are other Aspects in this room other than you. I do believe this time you had another formidable foe and it was not me or mine who had done so."

Destiny was grinning and spoke up then. "You have crossed me one to many times Death. For doing so, you will leave this group of four alone and any decedents they may have in the future in all lines. They are now in my hands and under my protection. Do not cross me again. After all, it I who says when you can take a life and only when I decide."

Death snorted and walked away from the group.

Silvanus turned and looked at Destiny and bowed to her. "I am forever grateful that I have a protector such as you."

"Yes well, I do believe now he'll at least think twice before he tries to come and play in my arena for awhile." Destiny said then turned and knelt down before Arwin. "You have deep enchantments that have been placed upon you. Come here little one, so I can remove my magic from you."

Severus watched as Arwin came out from behind him. Arwin went over to her and Destiny ran her fingers through the child's hair and up over her ears, when Destiny's hands left her head, her elfin ears could clearly be seen for the first time. Her eyes had staid the bright blue but had a silver twinkle about them. She ran her hands over the child's body and Severus watched the more she had done this, it was clearly evident that the child held more elfin features than wizarding ones. Even her carriage stood straighter, her slender hands looked exactly like Silvanus's. The features that Destiny hid had allowed the future which they had not seen that only she had known about.

"You will remember everything that has happened and like I told Harry Potter, you may only talk about it among the four. You look the way you were to everyone else, but to those who know who you truly are they will see you as you ought meant to be seen. Guard who are well little one, that is your secret now whom you choose to reveal this to is up to you. So take heed whom you tell, your blood line will be hidden for a time because it needs to be. One day you will know when you will be able to tell things to about who you are, but not until then. Only the trial will you never be able to talk about, but who you are, you will be granted this."

Destiny rose and looked at Silvanus. "Death will not be knocking at your door for an age, I need not tell you what you need to do."

She then turned and walked in front of Severus and placed her hand on his chest above his heart. "Always follow you heart Severus Snape, because it will never lead you astray. There is still much to learn and much to do. The winds of change are still blowing it will take time before true balance is restored, but it will be. That is the true gift that the Dragon Child was to bring about, you fought for her, not knowing what she brought with her. She is no longer the child of time, the child of destiny, she is now the Dragon Child that she was meant to be. Cherish her well."

Severus closed his eyes. As he felt freedom swell inside his heart that Destiny placed there. Her hand left his chest and he felt her walk away. A soft caress was felt on his cheek and he knew it was Silvanus. He was going to be having some words with him when they got back. The elf would have taken this child back or killed her and they wouldn't have this gift that she possessed. Severus opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Silvanus.

Silvanus removed his hand from his cheek. Severus saw him look down.

"We'll speak about this later when we are alone." Severus told him.

Silvanus looked back up, Severus could see the pain, loneliness, and deep regret in his eyes as his ragged breathing was still pronounced. "Whatever you wish Potion Master."

Severus looked down at Silvanus's chest. As far as he was concerned they were even, there were no life debts between them. He would heal his chest, this was something Poppy did not need to find out, the headmaster would use that information and too many questions would be asked. "We can talk about that when I make the salve for your chest."

Silvanus gave him a small smile, "going to be my nurse maid now."

Severus scowled at him. "You maybe more alpha than I am, but I am all male."

Silvanus stepped closer and looked into Severus's eyes. Severus could feel the heat from the man's chest through his own clothes even though they were still apart as Silvanus leaned his head in closer to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Potion Master."


	28. Chapter 28

Arwin had felt the tingling from where Destiny had moved her hands all over her body. She heard everything that Destiny had told her. Reaching up she touched her ears and felt the tapered points. When she had wished the elves had come to rescue her it had been a dream, a place in her mind where she had kept everything hidden while she had been locked up inside the hospital. Because she had never felt like she belonged anywhere to anyone. That wasn't ever supposed to be real, even as much as she wished for it to be real.

She looked at Death who had now taken Merlin by the back of the neck and stood the wizard up. Slowly everything she had seen really started sinking in, this wasn't a dream, this was really happening. Death pointed towards her and she saw Death lean into Merlin's side and his hood next to the side of his face. She saw the pain and longing fill his eyes as the wizard let out piteously scream and dropped to his knees. His torment and his torture were just now beginning. Arwin didn't pity him, he had given her away. Professor Snape had it right when he had drawn his wand on him, he gave up calling her daughter. He was no father to her, he just had been the carrier of her life.

"To be whole once more." She heard the Dark Wizard say off to her right.

Arwin turned and looked over at him. Destiny stood beside him. His hair was black, he looked a lot like she thought Harry would look if he was that old, but his eyes were dark, a deep dark brown that looked almost black, his hair didn't have that wind blown look. He was handsome and very distinguished. The blackish death cloak he had on was no longer there, not like what he had. It was still black, his clothes black as well.

She moved slowly to the side where the railing was next to the little alcove their group had been sitting in and placed her hand on it and walked slowly feeling the wood beneath her hands. Inching ever closer to the Destiny and the Dark Wizard.

"How does it feel than to be in the pieces that you were?" Destiny asked him.

"Like I am young again, everything new, fresh and exciting like when I started school and was able to leave the orphanage because Hogwarts became my home."

"Yes, you never did feel like you belonged. You always felt like you were supposed to be somewhere else while growing up in the orphanage. It made you bitter and you tortured and hurt those around you in your young age. You knew you were different, you knew you were special, and you set on a path that lead you to death because the feather in your wand was being controlled by death. This was why you sought out every means and way you could for flight against death, you felt it in your wand, the one you loved so much for the power it granted consumed you. Even fashioned you a new name that meant flight from death. Just like what happened with the Enchantress, Death tricked you even then. You have a chance now to go a different direction, a second chance in life, that is what you asked. Just like you, your wand will also now be what it was supposed to be without death's influence on your young life. Every spell you have cast since the time you first walked into Hogwarts will have to be relearned all over again. The Dark Mark will be removed from your followers. You will be that little boy once more where everything is fresh, new and exciting. You are no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the Dark Wizard. I will give you a new name, Cadeyrn Salazar Riddle, your birth record will show you are the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and orphaned once more, you will be eleven years old and with your father's wand. Only this time, you will have a family to raise you the rest of the way. You argued for the laws to be changed and they have, the only people you may talk with about this are the other four people who have been through this trial as well."

Arwin watched as Destiny touched his head and his body began to shrink as it de-aged at the same time. He was a little bigger than Harry and he looked at himself and started laughing and spun around in circles. Arwin grinned at him.

*&*^&^&*&^(^&^(&(

Severus felt the mark on his arm leave and then he heard a boisterous laughter. He moved from where he was standing when he didn't see Arwin. Silvanus and he walked out of the little alcove they had been in and he found Arwin along the rail as she was watching a sight of the little boy dancing in circles around Destiny.

Severus shook his head, he had never seen the Dark Lord ever doing this before. He walked over toward Arwin and leaned on the rail behind her. She looked up him with a grin on her face.

"He's a little excited." Arwin said.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Indeed."

Cadeyrn ran over to them, "Severus, I'm eleven, and I can't feel death in my wand anymore. Show me your arm? I want to see if the mark is gone."

Severus gave him his typical scowl he always had in place but obliged him and pulled up his sleeve. His skin was dark mark free. Cadeyrn laughed and spun around and chanted, "Yes. Yes."

He stopped and turned back to Severus. "Dumbledore didn't see it." Then he scratched his head. "I wonder why he didn't see it. It had to have been that prophecy and that was rotten luck, if I ever had any. I'm my own son now. Cadeyrn Salazar Riddle."

Severus watched as he went in pearls of laughter again and then ran back over to Destiny.

"When do I get to go back?" Cadeyrn asked Destiny.

"On Friday, that will give us plenty of time to come up with a story together of where you have been and to create some new memories for you so you can stick to the story." Destiny told him. "For now you will wait here while I send the others back."


	29. Chapter 29

Destiny walked over to them and bent down to Arwin. "I am going to put you back to sleep and send you back."

Severus watched as she looked back at Cadeyrn.

"Will he be coming to Hogwarts for school?"

"Yes. I will have to go to the ministry and do some adjusting paperwork and get everything in order. And to make sure he is ready also."

Severus watched as Destiny then put her hand on Arwin's head and she went to sleep and then slowly vanished back to the school and into bed. Destiny stretched out her hand for Harry who was coming back over to them now as he waved goodbye to his parents. He stopped in front of Destiny and then looked at Severus.

"I talked to Mum and Dad, and told them about the Dursley's. They said since you had custody over me here in this court that I need to tell you. I don't want to go back to them." Harry said tears starting to well up in his already red puffy eyes.

Severus bent down. "We'll talk about this after we get back Mr. Potter. I assure you. Hold on for a few more days, it'll get better."

Destiny ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "I think someone needs a really good dream tonight while he sleeps. I am going to send you back as soon as you fall to sleep Harry."

Severus then saw Harry leave in the same way Arwin had. Destiny walked over to both Severus and Silvanus. She touched each of them on their foreheads. "No sleeping for you two. You will arrive just a minute of time after I brought you here. I both want you to search your hearts because there is another coming on Friday to the school. He does not realize his reception may not be met with what he thinks. He will need all the help he can get. I will not ask either of you to take him, but that choice will be yours. With him being the son of the Dark Lord wizarding families will be afraid of taking him in. Think about this, that is all I ask."

Severus watched as she vanished away from them and they were once more standing on the balcony inside Silvanus's lair. As soon as they returned Severus had turned to Silvanus whose breathing was still ragged and shallow from the pain and intense burning from what the spell had caused on his chest.

"I'm headed to my lab. We don't have any healing salve made for Fiendfyre effects lying around. That is something that I do not teach here." Severus told him. "That is taught to healers who are apprenticing at St. Mungo's."

"Pain reliever?" Silvanus questioned.

Severus gave a nod. "Follow me."

Severus started out of the common room and Silvanus followed only after he had pulled his elfin cloak from the lair and put it on.

Once they were inside his lab Severus pulled several vials of the reliever out to time them to see how many it would actually take to get Silvanus's breathing stabilized. It had taken three in total before the elf finally seemed back to himself. Severus opened the supply cabinet and started pulling out what he needed to make the healing salve for his chest. He picked up one of the fire dragon flowers that Silvanus had given him. Severus was glad he had them now at least they were being put to use. He grabbed several different oils from flowers as well as the base for healing salve, which was a sap from a tree. He also pulled down the nut butters, turning over the almond butter in his hand as well as a coconut butter. Then he pulled the box of chamomile leaves out and headed back to one of his tables and sat everything down.

Silvanus was looking at the room as he slowly walked around it. "Are you planning on leaving your private space like this?"

Severus looked over at him, Silvanus had his back to him at the moment as Severus rolled up his sleeves. "Yes. I have every intentions of doing so."

Severus brought out a caldron and lit the fire underneath it with his wand and pulled up a stool and sat down. He started separating the contents he had picked out of the supply cabinet and opened the jar of Eucalyptus sap and turned it over so he could start draining down into the caldron thinking about what all had occurred.

Dumbledore was leaving in forty-eight hours and the Dark Lord returning in seventy-two, all be it, an eleven year old boy and orphan. Severus looked back at the sap jar wondering how much longer it was going to take for the rest of it to just drop out. He knew it had only been a few minutes and it was almost empty but he seemed rushed and a little unsettled at the moment with what Destiny had asked? Severus shook his head and looked at Silvanus, he had other pressing matters to deal with first.

"What were you going to do on the balcony before we got swept away to that court room?" Severus asked him.

Silvanus walked over to the other side of the table in front of Severus, he had taken off his cloak and laid it down on the stool next to him then took a seat in front of Severus.

"I would not have killed her. I would have taken her back, back to the time of when she should have been." Silvanus hung his head down. "Do you really think I would have been able to kill my own child?"

Severus was finally able to set the sap jar down after it emptied fully. He took the nut butter of the coconut first and placed it inside the caldron and turned up the flame and stirred the butter into the sap. He could hear the anguish in Silvanus's voice, he looked back up while he was stirring and even saw the tears dripping down onto his marble table. He something deep in his stomach at seeing this man broken like this. Severus had never met any man who had the strength that he had to be able to keep going through the pain he was under only then to be so open in private with him like this. This was all Merlin's fault that this man was broken like this. Severus wondered if the choice had been his, if it had been his child instead, if he had been put where Silvanus was, would he have done the same? As much as he knew he cared for her already, even started loving her, yes he would have done it.

"No, I don't think you would do that." Severus admitted as he added an oil to the mix now and continued to stir.

Silvanus looked back up. Severus saw his silver eyes were not shining like they had been, they were dull. "After I saw where we were, I knew, I would not be able to make the choice, that was why I left it in your hands. My mind was so clouded, I would have made the wrong choice, I felt it. I wavered, while you did not, not once, Potion Master."

Severus looked inside the caldron and poured in another oil that needed to simmer. He took the leaves and placed them in the mortar and started crushing them. Dumping the leaves in he started stirring letting the silence linger between them. Severus felt hurt and relief all at the same time, it was hard to imagine that here he was the young one here, while Silvanus was the knowledgeable one. But the choice that Silvanus made while being in the court showed him how much Silvanus had believed in him too. The Dark Lord had never believed in him this way, Dumbledore didn't, even after he offered to take Harry in after he found out what his reckless Godfather had done.

"I owe you my life and my child's life. I deeply thank you for what you have done." Silvanus said softly.

Severus picked up the almond butter and then added it to the caldron and started mixing. "We are even. You don't owe me, Arwin doesn't either, without her I wouldn't be alive right now, I wouldn't be able to feel things the way I do without her. I owe her more than she could ever dream of owing me."

Severus looked up, Silvanus was watching him and he could see a deep love in those eyes. Severus tore his gaze away. He was not ready for that, not ready to see that. He was Severus Snape, the vampire of the dungeons, the greasy git that everyone hated. No one loved him, he didn't even love himself, why would anyone want to love him?

He poured the last oil in to let that simmer while his hands picked up the flower. They only grew underneath a dragon while they slept. His hands slowly pulled the petals apart from the stem of the flower. He pulled the knife out and cut it slowly and carefully as to make sure the nectar inside the flower staid where he wanted it too. Once he had all seven petals finished, he took the knife against the marble and picked up the nectar and placed it in the caldron. It hissed and frothed for only a moment before turning to the delicate shade of pearl it needed to be. Severus gave one last stir and watched as it shimmered to the perfect healing salve. He turned off the fire with his wand then placed the cooling charm on it so it would it be safe to put on Silvanus's chest.

Getting up he went over to the cabinet and pulled out the cloths he would need and the cleaning potions for Silvanus's chest. He also grabbed a few extra pain relieving potions just in case. He sat them down at the table on the corner near where Silvanus sat. He could feel him watching, not saying anything. That was fine with Severus, he didn't feel like talking. He picked up a cloth and poured the cleaning solution on. Silvanus had turned slowly on the stool to face him. Severus kept his eyes focused on his chest watching his breathing as he placed the cloth on the burnt part of the flesh that needed to be removed slowly.

Silvanus hissed at the first initial contact. Severus still didn't look up concentrating on his chest as it rose and fell as he his hand moved carefully with the cloth, little by little taking away the burnt and dead flesh. Ten minutes through it he noticed the ragged breathing and stopped what he was doing and grabbed a vial of pain reliever only then did he look up and saw Silvanus's head was tilted back looking at the ceiling trying to compose himself.

Severus opened the vial and then picked up Silvanus's hand that was on his knee put it in it. "Drink it." Severus commanded.

He watched as Silvanus drank it and only after did he open his eyes and look back at Severus again. The look was still there, Severus cast his eyes back to the Silvanus's chest. Silvanus placed the empty vial on the table next to him.

"I won't hide how I feel Potion Master." Silvanus said.

Severus felt his hand run through hair as he watched and waited for the potion to take effect. He looked up.

"I am not worth it." Severus told him, then grabbed the cloth again and poured more cleaning solution on. He had half of it done. Then he set to work again as soon as he noticed his breathing even out once more.

Severus finished and moved around to where the caldron was brought it over. He dipped the cloth inside pulling up salve and then started applying it to his chest. Severus noticed the chimera shape that spread down towards his stomach as he worked applying the salve he noticed Silvanus had stretched out his chest as he hissed a bit while doing it. Severus picked up more salve and applied it to the areas easier now that he was doing that. The dragon shape went down towards his left hip, he reached for more salve as Silvanus loosened his elfin pants and displayed his hip for Severus. Once Severus had finished he started to pull away and Silvanus put his hand under his chin and tilted his face up to him.

"You are worth it and more, Potion Master. I would not have given my daughter to you if you weren't worth it. I will see you in the morning, we'll see then how much more salve I'll need." Silvanus said laced with unrelenting acceptance and love.

Severus watched as he picked up his cloak and brushed his hand across Severus's cheek and left. Severus grabbed the stool and sat down, his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew how much love could hurt, it frightened him, because he didn't want to get hurt anymore. Severus looked to the lab door that was still open, he saw the white etched dragon in mirror, it was the acceptance that Silvanus had thread through his voice that soothed his and tempered his fear. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Severus knew whatever was going to happen, he wanted it to go slow. His world had been turned upside down and inside out, he liked it, even if it frightened him. He never felt so alive before so free.


	30. Chapter 30

It was Friday morning and all classes had been canceled. The students were eating breakfast in their common rooms while the great hall was now turned into a breakfast war room at the moment. The teachers where all here but Quirrell who had been caught in a crossfire of spells from the night before while rousting Dumbledore out of the school. He was in St. Mungo's and from what the healers had stated so far he would not likely be returning.

The school board of governors were here, all fifteen representatives and head governor Lucius Malfoy. As well as the head of the Children's Magical Protection office, and Madam Bones who was now acting in the official capacity of the Minister with ten other members of the wizen gamut.

Silvanus was sitting back sipping his wine, he had already introduced himself before breakfast to the board as well as Madam Bones and the wizen gamut. Breakfast had been a very tumultuous event. The Ministry was trying to gain more access inside the school. Lucius was sitting to his right while Severus was on his left.

"With regards to what has taken place with Dumbledore, I deeply regret it." Madam Bones said. "This issue has indeed brought up the fact that once again the ministry should be more involved inside the school. Changes need to come about in order to set higher standards for the positions in the school where so many young lives are at stake."

"Changes do need to occur, but the ministry needs to say out of the school. The board has always stated this fact and we will continue to do so." Lucius said. "This is a private place of learning, not a ministry run institution."

"If the Ministry had more control Mr. Malfoy, the Dumbledore situation could have been avoided, there needs to be some sort of checks and balances in place." Madam Bones said. "It is time for the school to stop hiding behind the land owner and step up."

Silvanus moved his hand when the land owner was mentioned over toward Lucius so he wouldn't say anything. He sat the wine back on the table and looked at Madam Bones.

"I am the land owner." Silvanus growled out with a possessiveness. "There will be no hiding, that charter was written that way for a reason and it will stay that way."

Silvanus stood up and placed his hands on the table and leaned over it toward Madam Bones. "The ministry in all its grandeur as saw fit to come in and take from around the area, off my lands, a mated pair of dragon and moved them off to another place. Those dragons happened to keep a balance in the Forbidden Forest and the surrounding area of my lands. Do you realize the heard of unicorn use to number well above a thousand. There are only twenty-five now with three new foals this year. The Centaur herd has even dwindled to around twenty-five themselves trying to protect the unicorns out in the forest from being slaughtered."

He started walking about the table looking at all of them as he continued. "There are five packs of werewolves that are spreading out further. I have nothing against werewolves, they do serve there purpose. These werewolves are not wizard born and therefore kill on sight anything they can get there jaws clenched about even when they are in human form. They surround this school on all sides, only the inner wards are protecting this school at the moment from these packs. There are two covens of vampires, the first hidden in the caves out beyond Hogsmead, the other have taken up residence on the very mountain peak where the pair of dragon were. They are getting restless and have been hunting the only white sprig deer that are left in this world which are on my lands. They are as white and blameless as the unicorns themselves yet are becoming extinct."

He kept at it, now that he had their attention and could see the looks of sheer horror on the faces of everyone at what had been taken place. Silvanus was angry at what had been done. "Not to mention the colony of Acromantula that have been brought in that has grown by leaps and bounds because they have no actual predator to prey on them. In a few years that nest will number well over four thousand. The hollow in which they live has become too small for them, they have spread even further and have taken over a quarter of the forest and nearing to half of it. Dragons are the best source of keeping a balance in this world. Yet look at what you have done, while you war with yourselves of gaining power for control of everything around you, you have wrought an unnatural balance of dark magical creatures around this very school."

Silvanus moved back to his chair and sat down and looked at Madam Bones. "You will not have any control over my lands and that includes this school. You talk about change and a balance, I suggest you start in your own house and leave mine alone. I assure you, I will be getting a mated pair of dragon to fix what the ministry has done to my lands and bring a balance back around this school for the sake of the children that are inside because they are under my protection now."

Silvanus waited as Madam Bones motioned for the wizen gamut to move from the table and they went to the other side of the room. They were in a heated discussion now of what to do. Silvanus watched as the ministry owl flew in and dropped a letter into the lap of the Head of the Children's Magical Protection Office. She opened it and started reading. Everyone left at the table had been whispering among themselves.

Lucius leaned over towards Silvanus. "Do you have anything you want to change inside the school?"

"We can discuss that after I get the ministry out of my house." Silvanus said. "There are quite a few changes that need to take place and I assure you, it will be for the benefit of the children here."

"Oh Dear!" Beatrice exclaimed, the Head of the Children's Magical Protection Office exclaimed.

"Bad news?" Lucius asked her.

She got up from where she was sitting and came over to them. "It seems we have another child that was brought over from the Albanian Minster's office. His name is Cadeyrn Salazar Riddle, the son of You-Know-Who. According to the paperwork he was born over here but when You-Know-Who had been gone the little boy ended up over there. He had been possessed for quite some time by his father until an Enchantress broke through and finished You-Know-Who off two days ago. The Albanian Ministry said he is our problem to deal with. No one will take him in over there, they are scared to even do so."

Silvanus looked at Severus, they had talked about this yesterday. They hadn't been exactly sure how Cadeyrn was even going to show up. Well, now he had. Silvanus gave him a nod, they had agreed it would be better to take the boy in. He watched as Severus turned to her.

"You have read what I wrote concerning this boys father and how I think all of that came about." Severus told her.

Beatrice nodded with an expectant look at Severus.

"I am not apposed to looking after the welfare of this child. With everything that I have been through, I do believe I would be the best one qualified to do so." Severus said.

"Professor Snape, that would be three children, are you sure in this. Not that I have any doubts mind. It is just with his situation a permanent place is what this one needs as well as time for healing with what all that has happened." Beatrice stated with a look of relief in her eyes.

"He will have help. I have already offered it with the other two." Silvanus told her.

"I am sure." Severus said with conviction.

"Alright, I had hoped to stay for the rest of the meeting, but I need to get this sorted first. I will be back this afternoon with the papers and the boy." Beatrice said.

"Very well." Severus said.

She turned to leave then stopped and looked back. "Professor Snape, I do have to say you are one a kind. I am glad you are a teacher here. It is wizards like you who have a greater impact on our world."

Silvanus turned and looked at him. Severus didn't like being singled out, he didn't like being in the spotlight either. Even with his scowling demeanor Silvanus could see the slight blush that was creeping up his neck as he gave her a nod and looked away back towards the table.

Lucius leaned forward and looked across Silvanus towards Severus. "How many times do you have to hear it Severus before you start believing in yourself. Other people notice and they'll continue to notice. That boy will be far better in your hands than anyone else's."

Silvanus grinned at Lucius. "Let him do this in his own time. Do not push further Lucius."

Silvanus felt Severus's hand as it squeezed his knee under the table in a thank you gesture. He himself was pleased with the contact, other than the few slight touches and touching his chest to put on the salve, Severus had made very little physical contact with him on his own until then. A slight rumbling growl came out as he exhaled and leaned back in his chair and relaxed fully because his mate had finally touched him and had not drawn his hand away either. Since that night, Silvanus had not touched him, Severus knew where he stood and he left that alone for Severus to come around to on his own.

*&^^&*^&*^(

An hour after Dumbledore had left the school Severus had no peace, he kept getting owl after owl. All the owls were directed to his office now instead of coming straight for him. Over half had been howlers. Everything had hit the papers with a late printing last night. Rita Skeeter had out scooped the other reporters and had the names of both children involved, even as much trouble as they had gone to keeping the two children out of the papers as they had. But the damage had already been done. The owls from both children were being sent to his office as well.

It had taken an hour to calm Arwin down after one owl had viscously attacked the child. Harry had shown up as well with his own battle scars from the mess too. Then the Ministry had come barging in at an ungodly hour this morning so classes had to be canceled and the board brought in. Severus only wanted to retreat to his lab for some peace and quiet so he had time to think but it wasn't happening.

Now Cadeyrn showed up, well not in the physical but it was only a matter of time. Then Beatrice had to say those things to him and he felt the flush heat of being thrown in the front again. As much as he wanted to stay in the back of the room in the corner and just hide it wasn't happening. He needed an anchor at this point and someone who would just accept him and not keep telling him things.

He was grateful for what Silvanus had said to Lucius and reached out under the table to give his knee a light squeeze of thanks. He had every intention of pulling his hand back but then that was when he felt the peace settle over him. So he had left his hand there because he had an anchor in the room and Silvanus wasn't about to push him. Silvanus hadn't touched him since that night he found out the man loved him and he could see it in his eyes.

Madam Bones came back to the table with the wizen gamut and they all sat back down.

"The Ministry will agree to stay out of Hogwarts. We ask to be advised of the changes inside the school once they have been made. As for the mated pair of dragons, paperwork will need to be filed and a dragon handler will have to be required on your property at all times. You have made us aware of the situation on your property and we did not know about the outcome of removing dragons would actually cause from doing so. Parents maybe concerned with a pair of dragons coming back so close to the school the reason for the dragon handler." Madam Bones said.

Severus felt Silvanus shift in his chair, his hand slid down to the inside of Silvanus's knees and his wrist and upper arm where now touching his leg. Severus started rubbing his thumb unconsciously as he listened to Madam Bones.

"Have the paperwork sent to me. I'll be choosing the dragons and the handler, not the Ministry. I require a certain temperament for those dragons and their handler. As far as the parents are concerned it is up to the school board to make that known to them and not the Ministry. I do not wish to see any of this in the papers at lunch time. I do believe that is all you need," Silvanus pointed to the great hall doors. "There is the door. I'll have Argus escort you out."

Silvanus nodded to Argus, Severus watched as the caretaker moved to them along with his cat Mrs. Norris. Severus watched as the ministry workers all left and the people left in the room heaved a sigh of relief. Then came the question firing across the table to what to do about the headmaster position and the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. It was when Severus felt Silvanus arm come down under the table and he felt his fingers play over his hand that he realized he had moving his thumb the whole time on inside of Silvanus's knee.

He froze for a minute as his heart skipped a beat at the realization of what he was doing. Severus looked toward Silvanus who had an amused look on his face as he watched the questions being fired back and forth across the table. Severus felt like a school boy cheating on a test, his adrenaline was ramped up that much as Silvanus kept tracing his fingers over the back of his hand. He turned his hand out so his palm was exposed and heard the contented rumble in Silvanus as the man laced his fingers with Severus's. Severus felt any second they were going to get caught and he would be in serious trouble with not paying attention to what was going on.

"Severus do you have any concerns you wish to add?" Lucius asked.

Severus froze, here it was and he was thoroughly distracted and at peace and he didn't have a clue what Lucius really wanted. He felt the heat rise up along his neck and set a scowl to his face as he turned to see Lucius who was now looking at him with a very bemused expression.

Lucius then looked at Silvanus with a grin. "What concerns do you have Silvanus?"

Severus slumped further down in his chair and effectively looked down in a way that his hair covered most of his face as he tried to hide the embarrassment of getting caught. His heart was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to race out of the room, but would only make matters worse. He felt Silvanus shift his hand so his thumb was now caressing Severus's wrist.

"As far as the Headmaster position for the school, I think a couple would be more effective than a single witch or wizard. I believe Professor McGonagall is overworked at times with trying to run a house as well as her duties of Deputy Headmistress. A couple could effectively take both jobs and freeing Professor McGonagall of time that she would have for her own house."

Severus agreed with that, Minerva had come to him several times complaining about being overworked.

"Severus?" Lucius asked again.

"It is a valid issue." Severus said as he finally looked up some. "I would agree with Professor Silvanus. Running a house while teaching is enough to get on with, without throwing an extra burden in there as well."

"How do you feel about this Professor McGonagall, if we took away the Deputy Headmistress position and left you with just being Head of Gryffindor?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked up at Minerva who was seating a few places over. She looked taxed and very tired almost worn out with what had been going on trying to do what Dumbledore kept assigning over to her.

"It's no secret that I am overly busy, have been for years. It would be a tremendous burden lifted off of me. I agree, I haven't been able to see to Gryffindor house the way it should be." Minerva said.

Severus sat back and enjoyed it as a vote was cast among the board of directors and along with Silvanus, Hogwarts would slowly be getting changes and the first one done was the Headmaster position.


	31. Chapter 31

It was now lunch time and Arwin was about to sit around the common room table where the house-elfs brought lunch when another one popped back in.

"Lil misses, Nuttle has been asked by Master Silvanus to escort lil misses to the great hall now." Nuttle said.

She had been dealing with Pansy all morning griping about not being able to leave the common room because of what happened. Breyanna and Derrick had been sent to there common room to keep the peace while they've all been basically locked up. Nuttle had come and retrieved Derrick and Teddy at one point this morning. From what she had learned from Derrick already was that the school was getting some sort of help for Poppy in the infirmary. He had called it an empathic healer. From what Derrick had explained it was the wizards version for a Psychiatrist in Arwin's opinion. They had come back an hour ago and she was breathing easier thinking she wouldn't called on. Now here was the one house-elf she didn't want to see at all. She scowled at him.

"It's lunch time." Arwin told him trying to get out of going all together.

Nuttle hopped from one foot to the next, "Master Silvanus knows it is lunch time. Lil misses is to come with Nuttle to the great hall now."

"Arwin, it isn't bad. A panel asks a few questions and the main healer does an assessment. It doesn't hurt at all." Derrick said.

Teddy came over, "when Travers did mine, I actually felt better after it too."

Arwin knew they didn't really understand why she didn't want to do this. They didn't know what was in her medical files at all.

"Please lil misses, Nuttle will have to punish himself if lil misses does not come." Nuttle said.

Arwin looked at the house-elf, punish himself, surely that wouldn't happen if she didn't go. Breyanna looked at her. "Arwin go on. It'll be okay."

"Go already!" Pansy yelled. "The faster you do the faster we all get to get out of the common room."

Arwin glared at Pansy. She felt almost justified at being able to leave but she didn't like it under the circumstances. Finally she just started walking as Nuttle danced about her clearly relieved that she was coming. Once in the hall Nuttle started talking again.

"Nuttle is not understanding why lil misses never returns the juicies we sends to you. What is lil misses doing with juicies?" Nuttle asked.

Arwin looked at the house-elf finally understanding that he must be one of the kitchen elfs. "I blend them together."

"How many blendies does lil misses do with the juicies?" Nuttle enquired.

They were almost to the great hall after Arwin explained which juices she blended and during what meals she did them on. Nuttle was grinning at her like she had done something really exciting.

"Nuttle will make sure lil misses has exactly the right blendies now with the juicies. Nuttle also noticed lil misses eats more like Master Silvanus than the rest of the students. Would lil misses wants what Master Silvanus is eating today for lunch?" Nuttle asked.

Arwin stopped before the doors of the great hall and looked at Nuttle. She never really thought to much about not eating like other people. The doctors had said she ate like a vegetarian and they had tailored her meals at the hospital because of it. Arwin never realized her tastes in food could be from one of her parents. She knew Silvanus was her father. Professor Snape, Silvanus and she had a talk the day afterward about the whole thing and she wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone about it. She wasn't sure if the house-elfs knew or not but Nuttle was all grinning at her like he knew something.

"Yes." Arwin said to him.

Arwin watched as Nuttle started dancing on the balls of his feet in delight. She wasn't to sure that had been the right thing to say to the house-elf.

"Into the great hall now. Nuttles will brings you special lunch with your juicies."

Arwin opened the door and looked back at the house-elf who was still dancing with delight and popped away. She slipped inside and saw that the house tables were gone. There were circular tables now and groups eating at different ones. At the very end of the hall where the staff table normally sat she saw Professor Snape, Silvanus and two other men sitting at the one table. She weaved her way slowly through the room as some people stopped eating and looked at her. There were over a half a dozen people she had never seen before as she examined the tables as she walked by slowly. She was the only child in a room full of adults and she didn't like the feeling of being trapped liked this. Her eyes flew back up to the table where Professor Snape was, she saw the concerned look on his face. He wasn't the only one who had it, all four had that look as she slowly walked up the stairs and staid on the edge as she walked closer to the table. She stopped a good four feet from it looking at Professor Snape then to Silvanus.

"You wanted to see me sir." Arwin said softly to him.

"Yes Miss Ambrose." Silvanus said. "Come have a seat between Professor Snape and I. You can join us for lunch."

Arwin breathed a sigh of relief. She could do lunch. Professor Snape stood and pulled out the chair that was between them.

"Have a seat Miss Ambrose." Severus said.

She walked over and sat down and looked at the two other men. She looked at the blonde haired man who had his hair pulled back in a pony tail, his eyes looked like Draco's, he had the same refined features to his face as Draco had. He gave her a smile as she looked him over. She gave him a small nod.

"That is Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Severus pointed him out. "The other man is Mr. Quentin Babbage."

Arwin cocked her head to her left as she peered at him. He appeared to be about the same age as Lucius, Arwin noted. He gave her warm jovial smile that went straight to his violet eyes. His face was round and suited him well as his hair was white, his skin was olive in complexion and he was comfortable as he lifted the goblet he was drinking from. Arwin gave him a small nod.

Arwin looked down at the table when her lunch arrived before her, the others were already there and most of it gone. She picked up the flat loaf of bread and broke a piece off and chewed slowly.

"So are we decided on the two empathic or one for the infirmary?" Lucius asked.

Arwin looked at Silvanus who broke a piece of the bread off and dipped it in his soup then took a bite as he looked over at her and gave her grin. Arwin pulled a bigger piece off the bread and then did the same. She liked the nutty taste with the sweetness of the bread and started to relax some as they left her alone to eat.

"I'm thinking two should do fine." Quentin said. "Although a third maybe needed for the special cases."

Arwin glanced over at Quentin and saw him move his eyes quickly to Lucius. She glanced at Lucius who kept his eyes down on his plate. She didn't like where this was all headed.

"I am still of the opinion that the third one for the special cases be left up to the parents or the guardians whichever the case may be." Severus said.

"Of course Severus." Quentin said. "Special cases are totally different and the parents are always involved with those. It requires a lot more time and attention. If the parents aren't comfortable around the empathic healer the child won't be either."

Arwin glanced at Quentin who was now giving Severus a pointed look and Arwin shifted her eyes to Severus who had his brows raised.

"How involved?" Severus asked.

Arwin picked up her fork and started eating the salad.

"Very involved, in most cases the empathic healer has to build a report with the parents first. Sessions with them are imperative before the child is brought in. More often than not on those cases the child is never left alone with an empathic healer."

Arwin looked from Quentin to Severus once again. Severus had his normal scowl set back in place and Quentin glanced at her briefly then turned to Lucius.

"Two empathic for the school. A third only when needed for special cases which will need full involvement of the parents or guardians. The parents or guardians will need to be contacted from the school to let them know that empathics are being added to the infirmary. And with the apprenticeship going in with Madam Pompfry, St Mungo's will finally have help in training with one of the top Medi-witches in child care taking on an apprentice."

Arwin watched as Lucius added to the scroll he had next to him. He glanced up at Arwin then back to Quentin. "Thank you for coming Quentin. I knew you were the right one to help with needs of the school in this area. Send an owl to me and the board will be picking the empathics from the choices you deem would fit in better at the school."

Quentin stood and Arwin relaxed totally knowing she wasn't going to be questioned at all.

"It has been a pleasure Lucius. I always enjoy working with you on new projects, you know this." Quentin shook his hand.

"Silvanus, it was a great pleasure meeting you and I am glad that the school is opening its doors finally for apprenticeships." Quentin shook Silvanus hand.

"Send me an owl Severus if you have further concerns, I look forward to working with you."

Arwin watched as he shook Severus's hand and he gave her smile and then walked off. Arwin's eyes followed him all the way out of the hall, once he left the room only then did she turn back to her almost finished meal. Working with him? Arwin wondered what that exactly meant. She took a drink of her juice which Nuttle got the portions right and looked around the table. All eyes were back on her and then she focused back into her juice goblet.

She watched as Severus snagged one of her grapes and followed his hand back to his mouth as he popped it in and started chewing it. Her eyes rose to his and saw his brows raised in a silent question. She shook her head no, she didn't want to talk right now.

Severus liked Quentin Babbage, felt he would be a benefit to the school. He had already agreed to be one of the empathic healers here for the special cases. Quentin had stood off to the side while the empathic division of St. Mungo's did some assessments for them on several children. He was the top healer that St. Mungo's would be loosing. The healers were coming in for helping the Heads of house for the students that needed some extra attention for talking a few hours a week.

Quentin had been contacted by the Children's Magical Protection Office that was how he became involved. Quentin had already read her files that the office had and agreed to be her empathic healer as well as Harry's. Severus had to adhere to the role of Quentin because the office would be using Quentin as well to make sure the children were a good fit with him for permanent placement. This was all discussed prior to him even meeting both children today. Harry was a little shy at first, but he had been able to talk with him.

When it came to Arwin, Severus had warned Quentin she wouldn't talk and true enough, even with given her lunch with them the child didn't say a word. Severus had told him it would be better if they finished discussing business and it would give Quentin enough time to look her over while she assessed him at the same time. It had also been a Slytherin of him to let her hear exactly that she wouldn't be left alone with the healer. Severus wasn't about to allow anything to break that small level of trust she had in him and that included Quentin.

"The empathic healers are going to belong solely to the school, while the apprenticeship for Madam Pompfry will be going back to St. Mungo's to help in the children's division which is sorely lacking. This is one area the Ministry will not be involved in, I'll have the contract drawn up for signatures for signing in the morning between Hogwarts and St. Mungo's." Lucius said.

"And the contract work that Mr. Babbage does will be?" Silvanus asked.

"Officially placed under Hogwarts as well. He's agreed to come here and I do believe that is the better move for him as well and it will allow him to get out of the Ministry involvement so much and become more independent like he wishes to do." Lucius explained.

Severus looked between the two of them while the other issues of keeping the Ministry out of Hogwarts was on the table. Snagging Quentin Babbage to the school had been a stroke of genius that Lucius had come up with effectively shutting the Ministry down but for one area and only then Quentin had assured them even then he didn't release information on his patients other than to report the bare minimum needed for the office. For placements of Guardianship, Stewardship, and Wardships, he wanted to make sure the child's interests in these areas were fully understood before he advised the office how to proceed further with all parties involved.

"That will allow him to open up apprenticing later which was what he wanted to do." Silvanus said.

"Yes. St. Mungo's and the Ministry had him to overworked, he wants to slow down and take things at a much slow pace now." Lucius said. "Being at Hogwarts will give him that opportunity he had been looking for."

Severus watched Arwin as she became more relaxed and the tension and fear she had felt from walking in the room was no longer seen in her eyes. He snagged another one of her grapes and watched as she followed his hand again with her eyes to his mouth. He had a smirk on his face as she looked up after he popped the grape into his mouth. He reached out for another and Arwin moved the grapes more towards Silvanus who chuckled at what she had done. Severus gave her a groan as she looked back at him and popped one of the grapes in her mouth with a grin.

"Well, there goes your reputation Severus." Lucius said bemusedly. "The vampire of the dungeons playing with a child."

Severus snarled a growl at Lucius across the table.

"He's not a vampire." Arwin said while looking at Lucius. "He's the crypt keeper."

Lucius snorted out a laugh as Severus smirked at him.

Silvanus sat grinning at Arwin. "Has everyone had enough of the common room yet?"

Arwin looked at him. "Yes, very much. Are we going to be getting out soon?"

Silvanus leaned back and draped his arm over the back of her chair. "Soon enough. We still have business to discuss and you will all be allowed outside to go run a muck for a couple of hours then back inside to the common rooms and supper will be there as well, then the rest of the evening before curfew."

Severus watched as Arwin groaned at the news of having to go back and she leaned her back on Silvanus's arm. Severus noticed she wasn't exactly thrilled with that news. He moved his hand over towards her and put her hair behind one of her ears.

"Do I need to add another prefect to the common room?" Severus asked her.

He watched as she turned towards him leaving her head on Silvanus's arm. "Depends on if we can have Zeke. You said no earlier this morning."

"Having problems with Miss Parkinson again are we?" Silvanus asked.

Severus watched her nod. He sat back and looked at Silvanus. "We can always move them to the snake pit. I think that would probably solve the situation for rest of the day."

"That is fine with me. I rather thought detention all week would have settled her down, but apparently not. I guess we'll get to see which hatchlings survive in the pit." Silvanus said bemused.

"How many do you have?" Lucius asked.

"Only six, and with like any hatchlings you always have one that tries to bully the others into a pecking order." Silvanus said then turned to Arwin. "Miss Ambrose, go inform Miss Marshbanks and Mr. Nott that the brood is to go to the Snake Pit and you are stay till I come get you all."

"Yes sir." Arwin said.

Severus watched as Arwin left, he looked at Lucius who turned back to the both of them.

"Now that I've seen her, I can see why she captured your attention Severus. When you described her, I could have sworn you were describing yourself. She has that same look in her that you had growing up." Lucius said. "I don't see how they will survive in the pit when it has a pecking order though."

Severus picked up his wine and took a sip. "Two of the dragons have already been adopted in the pit. One by family blood the junior of the Nott brothers, and you met the little snake charmer."

"Snake charmer!" Lucius scoffed. "I can not see her doing that, she didn't even speak until Quentin was long gone."

Severus leaned over, "She charmed her way into Slytherin via a pack of seventh years, then had the audacity to even charm her seventh year big adopted sister into trying to undermine me to get what she wanted. It would have worked if I hadn't had the book in the first place."

Severus watched as Lucius sat back thinking about that one then he turned to Silvanus. "How exactly do the dragons fit inside the school?"

Silvanus swirled the wine inside his goblet. "If you must know, dragons will charm snakes and tame lions so they can actually have a balance with one another. The little eagles and badgers will fall right into place because they can already work with those two houses. This school will be balanced among the students in seven years. Miss Ambrose is the only dragon who has shown this so far, friends in Slytherin and in Gryffindor so far."

"But the rivals have been going on for so long though, are you sure only seven years?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and my house will never be as big as the others. I'll be lucky to get to get two a year from here on out. I never expected to have six. Dragons will fight among themselves till they understand they are uniquely different and come to understanding with one another. When that happens is when the house of Silvanus can balance out Hogwarts and the rivalry will settle down to a level that is not bitter with one another."

"Where does your house stand right now with each other?" Lucius asked.

Severus could see Lucius was fascinated with what Silvanus was explaining to him.

"I have one true dragon at the moment in the house, that is Miss Ambrose. Mr. Nott is a snake who is starting to find out he thinks like a dragon. Mr. Zabini says he's snake, has the work ethic of the eagle, and hasn't even looked for his dragon side yet. Mr. Moon is the cowardly lion in the lair right now and a follower. Miss Perks has stood up like a little lion but I haven't seen anything else from her, she has settled back a bit. And last is Miss Parkinson who is all snake at the moment and is in denial that she is even a dragon."

Severus shook his head. Silvanus hadn't broken down his house problems like this till now. "How do you expect to even get that house in order with them being that way?" Severus asked.

Silvanus looked at him, "I can lead, guide, and correct as much as I have too, I have no qualms about laying down the law. Next week house meetings start in the kitchens while we eat. I will not allow my house to rant in the great hall where the others can hear. I have no doubts the lines will be crossed again. One issue at a time has to be dealt with, and they'll keep doing it till it sinks in."

Severus smirked. "More essays and solitary confinement as Miss Ambrose puts it?"

Silvanus grinned. "Yes as well as weekend house classes where they'll have to work together outside in the Forbidden Forest as well as other parts of my land. They make it as hard or as easy on themselves."

"The Forbidden Forest, are you serious after everything you told us about it?" Lucius asked.

Silvanus looked at him. "Very. Dragons have to learn balance within themselves and the best teacher for that is inside nature."


	32. Chapter 32

Arwin's cheeks were flushed from running outside. Zeke had Slytherin house in well organized constructed time of running off energy. The first, second had a whole list of things they had to go find. There were no teams, it had to be done individually and were given a bag to put everything in. The person who found the most got to pick from the treasure box that Professor Snape had in the common room when they got back. She wasn't sure what the third years and up were doing, they had been sent off with the only instruction was not to go inside the Forbidden Forest for items.

Arwin started gazing down the list, she didn't even know what half of this was and there was no way to get this done in the two hours. Then she saw the items from the other houses as well as Slytherin and grinned. She could at least do this. She took off her own tie and put it in her bag quickly. She ran back over to Breyanna and Zeke.

"You are supposed to be finding things. Run on." Zeke told her.

Arwin looked at him, "I am. Brey, can I have your tie, its on the list."

Brey looked at Zeke while she started taking her tie off. "What all did you put on there Zeke?"

Zeke started grinning. "Professor Snape gave me orders to keep them busy for two hours. So I improvised on a lot of it. Just give her the tie."

Arwin was scanning the list as Brey handed over the tie. "Oh! And you badge as well from your cloak, and can you take mine off as well?"

Brey took her wand out and had her badge removed and then did the same for Arwin as she shook her head laughing. "Zeke, they are going to get murdered trying to get these things if you put it on the list for the other houses."

Zeke folded his arms across his chest. "That all depends on how cunning they are for getting items now isn't it? Besides, its all harmless the items will be going back. It's not like we are keeping them. It's just for the game and I'll banish everything back to the owners once we are in the common room and counting things up for them."

Arwin took off once she had the items and with what she overheard from Zeke she knew everything would be going back to the others. She started looking for Hermione and found her near the black along with several other Slytherin first and second years walking along the edges of the water looking down.

"Found one!" Draco announced grinning holding up the prized possession.

It was a rock but he was now after what appeared to be some time of sucker thing attached to the rock. Arwin was watching him as she came up to Hermione. "Can I borrow your tie and your badge for a few hours?"

Hermione looked at her. "What do you need them for?"

Arwin pulled out the list, "We have to find items for the two hours we have outside. It'll come back to you."

"Oh, like a scavenger hunt. Sure." Hermione said as she took off her tie and handed it over. "Let me think for a bit on how to get the badge off."

"An older student did mine." Arwin told her.

"I'll be back. I'll ask one of the prefects to do it for me." Hermione said. "I'll meet you back here in little bit."

Arwin nodded to her and looked over the list again.

"Got one!" Millicent Bulstrode, "got the squid sucker."

Millicent then lumbered off and away. Arwin started looking around the edge of the water herself while waiting for Hermione to come back. Two red haired boys who looked exactly alike came over and were now reaching out and splashing.

"How many more Gred?"

"Ten more, Feorge." Said Fred.

"Ten more of what?" Arwin asked them.

"Squid suckers." They said together.

"Dread useful they are." George said.

"Hold all sorts…" Fred added.

George nodded in agreement and finished his brothers sentence. "of things."

"How do you get them?" Arwin asked. Grinning at the pair of them.

"Best way is to get the squid to come up…" George said, then Fred added. "because if you tickle him just right…" then George finished. "you'll two or three at a time."

Arwin watched as the giant squid came up to the surface and looked about and then one of its huge squid arms came over to the three of them. She watched as the twins tickled him and the suckers started popping off.

"Come feel him." Fred said.

"He's harmless." George added.

Arwin went over between them and reached out to the squid. He was slimy and felt like rubber. He had very tiny little suckers that tickled when you touched him and she started giggling at the sensation. Arwin ended up three suckers after Fred and George showed her a good spot to tickle him at. Hermione came back over.

"Here it is." Hermione said as she handed over her Gryffindor badge.

Arwin smiled at her as she put it in her bag along with one of the suckers, the two others she put in her pocket. "Thanks." Arwin said and opened the list again.

*&*^&%^&^&^&^%*(

Severus was sitting back at the table again this time with a list of objectives they were now discussing. So far they had taken care of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress positions. Lucius and his wife would be taking that post for the rest of the year to give the school time to actually scout out a good couple for the placement. It was a temporary fix but it made sense as well, the board wanted a more active roll in school and with Malfoy's contacts that he had, he could effectively keep the Ministry at bay. If everything worked out by the end of the year, the teachers had agreed to put it up for a revote along with the board for keeping the Malfoys in that position.

The infirmary was all sorted out and help would be arriving this weekend with the new positions in the school. Defense Against the Dark Arts was being hashed out now as seeing this one was the hardest one to always fill. The position was cursed and jinxed, every year something happened to the teacher in that position, though Severus thought about it now, it might not happen anymore. But he wasn't altogether sure on this either. He knew where that curse had come from.

"We need to get someone better and who actually knows what they are doing this time." Minerva threw out there. "Albus," Minerva chocked on the name as her emotions welled up. "did have a list he was working from. Severus won't like it, but I'm going to bring up again for the fifth year running. Remus Lupin would be the best one for the job."

Severus's anger swelled. "Absolutely not! We don't need a werewolf inside this school."

"If it was someone else other than Remus you would consider it Severus." Minerva shot back at him. "Wasn't you who brought up another werewolf and Albus shot that one down because of his temperament."

Severus pushed his chair back and stood up and walked away from the table. He had brought up Greyback to piss the headmaster off once he kept throwing Lupin up in the discussions for that post for the past six years.

"I am not sure if that would be wise." Lucius said. "I realize Lupin was a student here and he is a qualified wizard, one of the only qualified wizards with Lyconthropy."

"With the Wolfsbane potion it would render him harmless." Minerva stated. "Severus and Remus were top in their years all through Hogwarts. I still say he's the best one for the job."

Severus walked a little further away not even wanting to hear what was being said now. He had his back turned to all of it and after awhile he felt the hand on his shoulder and looked back, Silvanus was there along with Lucius.

"What happened with the werewolf?" Lucius asked.

Severus scoffed. "He nearly killed me in fifth year. I knew something was different about him. I had been watching him along with the others for several years. One evening, before nightfall I saw him being led to the Whomping Willow by Poppy. Black had noticed, told me if I put a stick on the tree knot there was a pathway down. I was halfway through the tunnels and I saw it. He started charging for me and that was when James Potter pulled me out right as the werewolf lunged and the only piece of me he got was a shoe."

Severus leaned up against the wall. He knew their options were limited for teachers, and he knew the headmaster had been scraping the bottom of the barrel for them for awhile. No one was willing enough to even brave the post at all anymore. Severus watched as Lucius leaned on his cane.

"I wonder if the curse on the post is gone, with the Dark Mark gone? What do you reckon Severus?" Lucius asked him.

"I'm not sure if it is." Severus said.

"You know where we stand with the Ministry on teachers. Can the Wolfsbane potion work to render him harmless?" Lucius asked.

Severus put his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. "Yes." He spat out.

"I could use him for other things, other than post of teaching." Silvanus said. "I need a tracker for those werewolf packs and the best ones for that job is a werewolf."

Severus opened his eyes after hearing that looked at Silvanus. If he really thought about this, the school had a bloody dragon in it, and he was teaching. But he knew Silvanus was different, he was firm with students yet gentle too when they needed it. So yes, he hated dark creatures, but Silvanus proved he wasn't dark, but there was no way that Lupin wasn't dark at least part of him.

"If the curse is still in play, he'd only be here for a year. In that time, the threat of the other werewolves around the school could be eliminated. It would make Hogwarts safer if you think about it. I'm actually considering this move." Lucius told him. "But it would be up to you, the potion would have to be made."

"Potion Master, I will not allow him in this school if I feel he is a threat. Just like I wanted to meet with Lucius. Not all dark creatures are evil, they have a place in the balance of things." Silvanus reached out and caressed Severus's cheek. "I will not allow anything to happen to you or anyone inside my home. I do not want the Ministry here in the school and if they get one of there teachers in, it opens the doors for them. Search your heart, let that be your guide in this."

Severus closed his eyes as he allowed the memories to come back concerning Lupin. The more he went over them, something started occurring in them. Lupin had never actually joined in the tormenting of him, but he never stopped it. Peter had egged it on with Potter and Black, but Lupin had set back. Severus hung head, for a dark creature that Lupin was inside the man was a passive in a way. The more he thought about it, the more his heart tugged toward that choice.

"Alright, I'll start brewing the potions." Severus looked up at Silvanus and Lucius as he said it.

Lucius gave him a nod and went back to the tables to inform the others. Severus kept looking at Silvanus as he stepped closer to him and he felt Silvanus's thumb as he kept caressing his cheek.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt you no more. Have faith in me at least in this. Come let us go back and finish business now. We need to go over the rest of the classes and see what needs to be added to each one and possible add new ones. Languages used to be taught here, it is not now. Kettleburn said he wishes to leave and has been trying to do so for years. Care of Magical Creatures needs to be addressed also, which I can handle History and that at the same time. I used to incorporate the two anyway. Hard to teach history without involving the creatures inside it."

Severus nodded not saying anything. His heart was racing as it was just being this close to Silvanus. Severus pushed off the wall and they turned and walked back to the table being a little more anchored as his anger had subsided with the help of Silvanus from the soft touches.


	33. Chapter 33

Cadeyrn sat in the Children's Magical Protection Office in the chair they put him in. The last two days had been a lot of work. Destiny had been relentless with his mind, the only thing he remembered now was the trial and the back story they had come up with. His memories of growing up in the orphanage were all gone, his life at Hogwarts and after all the way up to the trial was all gone. His life had been compressed down to flashes of images that his Dark Lord side had tormented his new side with while he had been possessed. That had been the story and it was a hellish nightmare of one to his eleven year old mind right now.

He was only Cadeyrn now, he wasn't the Dark Lord at all. Destiny had even gone so far that he had been turned inside out from what the Dark Lord was. He was a very scared little boy with horrific images in his mind that he wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. Everyone he had come into contact with so far being back was afraid to touch him, much less be in the same room with him. He was confused with what was happening and he wanted it to all just stop, he wanted to belong some place, some where to anyone who would have him. All the whispers about what his father had done he knew was true, he had them in his head.

Destiny had warned him this would be hard, but it would work out. And it was, from the time of his so called possession by his father and the struggles that had ensued between them, it was like a like a light and dark side had been battling each other for years. Wandering the forest for years, eating what could be had here and there, it had been a constant battle and he even felt like he had gone all through it. He had scars on his body to prove it. This was what was reality to him now.

He hadn't wanted to leave her, she had held him and soothed his fears when they were in the Albanian forest. She had led him out of it as he jumped at noises of the dark forest he had been in. His clothes that he had on were rags, torn, and filthy, he had no recollection at all of school. The only thing he could do was read, write and basic math skill, she had left those abilities. When they had gotten out of the forest they had come across a couple. She had told them about being the Enchantress in the forest and about the little boy she helped rescue from the Dark Wizard that was his father who had been possessing him. The couple did as she bid them and took him to the Albanian Ministry.

That had been a nightmare in itself and had frightened him. He was fed and had a bed to sleep in for the first time since he could ever remember. But the nightmares while he slept was torturous. He was afraid to go sleep, afraid to see hear his father in his mind. He trashed about in his sleep so much that the ministry workers in Albania were to frightened to take him or give him room in there country once they had discovered he didn't belong they floo'd with him to where he did belong.

So here he sat in the Ministry of Magic in London.

"What was wrong with them? Could not even have put him in some decent clothes at least." Beatrice said. "Has he even been fed?"

"I was about to feed him when you came back in the office. The cleaning spells didn't work so well on the poor dear. He needs a bath, a proper one. I already got clothes picked out for him. I can only move so quickly. Here is the paperwork they brought and just thrust him in the office and he's confused and scared. I haven't been able to get a word out of him Beatrice." The worker said.

Cadeyrn watched as the Beatrice woman came over and knelt down in front of him as he clutched tightly to the wand in his hand. It was his most prized possession his only possession other than the rags he had on. She had a warm jovial and motherly face. Cadeyrn pulled his legs up in the chair he was sitting in and tightened his body as close together as he could.

"Cadeyrn," Beatrice said softly and motherly as she could. "Emily here is going to give you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Cadeyrn nodded.

"Then we are going to get you out of these rags dear and try to smarten you up a bit while I do some paperwork and I'll take to your guardian. I got you one already."

Cadeyrn wolfed down the sandwiches which Emily had given him as she moved him from his chair to her desk. He drank two glasses of milk with them. He felt a tingling over his head while he ate more as the plate kept refilling itself. Cadeyrn looked up and saw the scroll that was above his head.

"It tells us what you need for medical care." Emily explained. "Slow down, you will make yourself sick."

Cadeyrn looked back up at her and did slow down, but it tasted so good, not at all like what they had given him in Albania at all. He watched as Emily took the scroll over to Beatrice. Beatrice was frantically writing as she went from one parchment to the next as Cadeyrn looked over.

"Dear me, I knew he needed a lot. Oh this poor child." Beatrice said as she scanned the scroll that Emily had given her. "I'll make a copy for his guardian as well. Try and get him cleaned up a bit Emily and at least out of those rags."

Cadeyrn went with Emily into the loo that was down the hall from the office. Witches and Wizards who were walking by tutted at him, most of them frowning at the state he was in. Emily opened the door and made sure no one else was inside.

"Alright Cadeyrn. Let's get you inside and changed out of those rags and clean you up a bit, alright?" Emily asked.

"Alright." Cadeyrn said giving her a shy smile.

Emily beamed at him. "I knew you could talk. Come on."

Cadeyrn went inside. At least here, everyone was being a lot nicer to him. He wasn't as frightened as he had been and his stomach felt very full for once and not empty. Cadeyrn did what Emily had instructed him to do and took off everything he had on as she said a cleaning spell over him again. She did it two more times before she gave him the clothes to put on. He still felt a little dirty, but it was like heaven compared to what he had felt like. Emily helped him into his new clothes and he was sitting on the floor trying to figure out how to tie the shoes when she came over.

"Don't know how to do those do you?" She asked.

"I can't do it." Cadeyrn told her.

Emily bent down and she showed him how to tie one shoe and watched as he did the other. Cadeyrn had a complete mess on the one he had tried to do. He had boots, no trainers, like she had given him, the boots had holes in the bottoms where the soles had worn clean through. Emily ended up tying the other shoe for him as well.

"I think I'll let Beatrice know about this. We need to find out what you can do and what you can't do." Emily said.

Cadeyrn looked up at her while he was still sitting on the floor. "I know how to catch fish with my bare hands, find roots that you can eat, berries and nuts. I know which trees are best for shelter. I know lots."

Emily chuckled. "I bet you do. Come on. Let's go see if Beatrice is finished and I'll pull some more things out for you to take with you. We still need to get you some toiletries and things that we have in our office for little boys and girls that don't have anything."

Cadeyrn got up and Emily tossed the old clothes in the bin and he followed her over to the sink where she helped him wash his hands and face and his neck.

"I knew there was a little boy under all there somewhere." Emily grinned at him in the mirror.

Cadeyrn smiled bigger at her for the first time.

"Feeling a little better now?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Cadeyrn said.

Cadeyrn took Emily's hand as they walked out of the loo. People weren't gawking at him now like they had been before he went in. He felt a whole lot better as well. They walked back into the office and Beatrice looked up.

"Emily, you did a wonderful job. He doesn't look like the little street urchin anymore. Pack him a bag with everything he needs, I am almost finished." Beatrice said.

"Thank you. He needs assessments done. He doesn't know how to tie shoes." Emily said as she directed Cadeyrn to the chair at the desk.

"Well, run those first, then pack him a bag." Beatrice said.

Emily opened a book she took down from a shelf and came back to the desk. "This will feel like the other spell, the one for you medical records. I'll be running two of them."

Cadeyrn felt the tingle again on his head and Emily had two scrolls of parchment.

"One tells us about anything that you need for schooling. The other tells us your skills. What you can do and can't do." Emily explained.

She walked those over to Beatrice and then went back for the boxes on the other side of the room. Cadeyrn noticed she pulled out more clothes, two sets of them, and other items he wasn't even sure what it all was. He watched as she then bagged everything up in a tote.

"He's ready with everything we have in the office Beatrice." Emily told her.

"I need to sign this last bit and done."

Cadeyrn watched as Beatrice picked up a lot of scrolls and placed them in her bag she picked up. Then she walked over to Emily who handed her the tote. Beatrice came over to him and put out her hand.

"Come on Cadeyrn, time to take you to meet your guardian now." Beatrice said.

Cadeyrn placed his small hand in hers and they walked out of the office.


	34. Chapter 34

Severus stood up from the table. They were taking another break to walk and stretch. Minerva was on the move to go get the students all back into the common rooms now. Severus walked out into the hall with Silvanus beside him. So far everything had turned out rather well. Apprenticeships were now being allowed to the teachers, that would be giving extra help with the classes as well as the apprentices would be allowed to help individual students who seemed to be having troubles in areas. Severus hadn't been to thrilled with the idea but once he thought about how many caldrons Longbottom might blow up, he conceded to the need of one.

Care of Magical Creatures was now indeed part of History of Magic, those two courses where being placed together after Silvanus explained the way he taught. It made perfect sense because now the children would have it all the way through school instead of third year and on. Kettleburn would be leaving the following week to transition the course over to Silvanus. All of his classes would now consist in two hour brackets instead of one hour sessions. And they would be seeing him twice a week now as well as having all the houses combined by year.

The school would also be getting a new language professor, that idea had been passed with flying colors. Latin being the main language that would be mandatory for all first years since most spells consisted of the language being used. It would help reinforce the spell work in the other classes and help with not having to spend as much time on why things had to be said a certain way. That allowed the teachers to actually incorporate more spells into the lessons which would increase the standards of all O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.

The other new class to come out of this session was Wizard Studies like it's counter part in Muggle Studies. The students would be learning the basics of life skills out in the wizarding world, like banking and business, as well all the home life spells that typically only wizard children learned being brought up in them, but the muggleborn children had nothing to fall back on and once they left school was thrust out into the wizarding world. That idea had been brought to the table by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout those two houses ended up having the most muggleborn in the school and it was rather taxing at times to them trying to teach the students in their house basic skills that were needed after school.

Severus stopped walking when he saw the main doors open up and Beatrice come in with a little boy beside her. Cadeyrn looked different from the last time he'd seen him. He had a frightened look on his face, his eyes darted to and fro as he walked along, he needed a bath, a hair cut, and he was clutching Beatrice's hand so tightly Severus could see the white in the knuckles. Severus noted the expression on his face was like he had never seen Hogwarts before. When they got closer and Cadeyrn looked at him Severus really noticed the difference in Cadeyrn's eyes held relief in them at seeing him. He wasn't sure if he was acting or if this was really genuine.

"Professor Snape, I am so glad you aren't still in the meeting." Beatrice said. "This is Cadeyrn Riddle, he still needs things, we got him cleaned up as best we could."

Severus extended his hand out to him, with his normal set scowl on his face. "I'm Professor Snape, hello Mr. Riddle. I'll be your guardian."

Severus saw the smile that grew on Cadeyrn's face as he shook his hand. Severus searched his face, he found this to be extremely odd behavior for the Dark Lord. He looked over toward Silvanus who was assessing the boy closely as well. Silvanus gave him a small nod.

"This is Professor Silvanus, Mr. Riddle. Why don't you go with Professor Silvanus while I discuss things with Beatrice." Severus told him.

Cadeyrn looked up at Silvanus then back to him. "Alright."

Even his voice was hesitant, and leery only a little, till Severus saw the recognition in his eyes when he looked at Silvanus. He watched as Cadeyrn shook Silvanus's hand and then the two walked away together slowly. Severus turned back toward Beatrice.

"I have all the paperwork with me. He is going to need a lot of work and a lot of help. I have copies of everything you'll need." Beatrice explained. "They dropped the poor boy off in the rags he had on. They didn't even try to do anything with him at all. He was half starved while he ate in the office."

Severus escorted her to a room off the entrance way as she handed him a bag.

"He's got three days worth of clothes now and toiletries in there. He has a wand, I am pretty sure it was his father's, he hasn't let go of it so we haven't been able to check it. Emily in our office finally got him to talking."

Beatrice pulled out the paperwork and Severus signed the papers. Unlike the other two in his care at the moment, Cadeyrn would be under Permanent Guardianship with the possibility for Wardship if he so chose to do that after having the boy for a year. Beatrice also handed him the medical history they had run as well as the assessments.

"He'll be taken care of. He'll be staying with me for the weekend till he gets sorted on Monday." Severus told her.

"Read over everything. I also recommend Quentin Babbage as well for Cadeyrn. He needs a lot of work. Thank you again for taking him in."

Severus shook her hand and she left. He opened the school assessment and started reading. It was worse than he thought, the only saving grace was the boy could read and write with basic math skills. He went to the life assessment and groaned. There was so much he needed to learn. No wonder Beatrice had shot out of the room and running away as if she had been chased by a banshee. The boy had very little life skills while his survival skills were incredibly high.

Severus hung his head and closed his eyes. He had thought he could leave Cadeyrn in the Slytherin common room, but from having looked at him when he first came in that didn't seem like it would work now. Keeping him for the weekend with himself was a must now. Severus put the paperwork away in his cloak and left the room.

Once outside he found Silvanus who was leaning up against the wall as students walked past with Cadeyrn clutched to his side and his head buried into the man's stomach. Silvanus was rubbing his back soothingly as the students passed to go back to the common rooms. Severus walked over to them and stood in front of them. Once the last few students went by Cadeyrn finally lifted his head away and peered around.

"Frightened?" Severus asked softly to Silvanus.

"Extremely." Silvanus kept rubbing his back. "He is not the same, his magical signature is different."

Severus squat down so he was on eye level with Cadeyrn. "Cadeyrn, can you turn around."

He watched as Cadeyrn turned keeping his body attached to Silvanus. He watched as Silvanus's hand kept rubbing the soothing circles now on the boys chest. Severus wished it was at the beginning of the summer instead of two weeks in the school year. Cadeyrn was going to need help, more than what Severus had dared dream the little boy would need.

"It will be alright, no one is going to hurt you." Severus told him.

Cadeyrn launched himself on Severus, Severus had not even been prepared for that as he went back and was able to brace himself and Cadeyrn before they both hit the floor. He found Cadeyrn's face buried into his neck as his arms were wrapped tightly around him. Severus enclosed his arms around the boy who was now crying into his neck. He looked up at Silvanus who looked down at the both of them with total acceptance and love in his eyes.

"I'm jealous." Silvanus said ruefully. "I do all the work and you get the hug for it."


	35. Chapter 35

Severus stood with Cadeyrn in his arms. The boy had a death grip on him about his shoulders and his legs encircling his waist. Silvanus moved forward and started rubbing Cadeyrn's back as he looked at Severus.

"He can't be left alone right now. He is too frightened of the students. He recognized you and I. That means he should recognize Arwin and Harry as well." Silvanus said.

"I can't take him into the meeting." Severus told Silvanus. "I need to get Lucius. He is more important than the meeting right now."

Silvanus smiled at Severus. "Agreed. He needs some time to settle down and settle in. To know that he is not going to be hurt and looked after for once. He is starved for love."

Severus felt a pain in his stomach at hearing Silvanus say that. He knew how Cadeyrn was feeling, he felt the same way. Silvanus leaned in closer so he was next to Severus's ear and whispered. "It will be alright Potion Master. I am right here and not going anywhere, you are not alone in this." Severus felt the soft kiss which Silvanus gave him.

"There you two are. We are about to start…" Lucius stopped talking as he walked closer to the small group.

Severus turned with Cadeyrn in his arms. He felt Silvanus's hand on his shoulder now and the heat from the elf as he stepped closer to him.

"I can't go back inside Lucius." Severus told him. "Whatever is decided upon, I'll let Silvanus have my vote on things."

"Understood." Lucius said as he looked the little boy over in Severus's arms. "Is this him?"

"Yes. And he is frightened." Severus said. Severus rubbed Cadeyrn's head as the boy continued to cry silently into his neck. "I need to get him to my quarters and get him calmed down."

"I think we can handle things perfectly fine without you for now Severus." Lucius stated.

Silvanus leaned in again. "I will join you for dinner. I am hoping we have everything settled by then."

Severus gave a nod and headed off with a crying boy in his arms as he headed to his quarters. He had never been one to show affection and now he had three children under his care who were clearly starved for it. The one he had in his arms right now was practically demanding it. He was finding he was going to have to get over whatever was going on with himself and give these children what they needed.

Once inside his quarters he sat down in his big comfortable reading chair. He kept rubbing Cadeyrn's head. He started doing the slow soothing circles he had seen Silvanus do with the boy. Severus was shocked to say the least, this was the Dark Lord, and at the same time, he knew it wasn't. Silvanus said his magical signature had changed. Destiny had changed him. Severus tried to force himself to relax. Once he had done so, he felt Cadeyrn's grip on him ease up. After what seemed like hours but really had only been one Cadeyrn lifted his head finally.

Severus's heart clenched at seeing that tear stained face. He was totally responsible for this boy. "Feeling better?" He asked him softly.

Cadeyrn nodded.

Severus pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his tear, stained face. "Look around you. It is just us. No one else."

He watched as the boy slowly started looking around his quarters. They were in the living room area of his quarters, which was quite comfortable. Severus could see the wide eyed look on Cadeyrn's face as he took in objects about the room.

"What is that?" Cadeyrn asked.

Severus turned his head to where he had been pointing. "That is a Grindylow. It lives in the Black Lake, that is what that window is. It shows the Black Lake and whatever is swimming by it."

He turned back to look at Cadeyrn who was fascinated with the lake window. Severus ran his hands through Cadeyrn's hair. It was a little while longer and Severus noticed that Cadeyrn's breathing had calmed even further as he kept looking out that window as he sat in his lap not moving from it. Severus leaned his head back on the chair as he watched the little boy. His heart told him to let Cadeyrn set the pace. He waited and watched, after awhile Cadeyrn finally got out of his lap and walked slowly about the room. Cadeyrn had a death grip still on that wand.

That was when the questions started. For next two hours Severus kept right beside Cadeyrn as the boy looked over everything wanting to know what it was. Even down to the most mundane sort of things. Severus noted he was like a little sponge starved for knowledge. Once they made it into the bathroom inside his quarters, Severus sat on the edge of the large tub and turned on the taps.

"You mean I can really swim in it?" Caderyn asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"Of course you can, it is deep enough for you. Do you know how to swim?" Severus asked.

Caderyn nodded fervently at him and came closer to look at the soapy colorful water filling the tub.

Severus grinned at him. "This is a special swimming pool."

"Really? What's special about it?" Cadeyrn asked.

"It can be swam in every day, it likes that." Severus said slyly.

Caderyn leaned over the edge of the to take a good look around it. "Why does it like it?"

"Well, why don't you take your clothes off and go swimming and find out." Severus said.

Cadeyrn looked back at him. "Where does the water come from? What is all that colorful stuff?"

Severus leaned his back up against the tiled wall as he sat on the edge. "The color stuff is soap, they have different smells. While the water; it comes from the Black Lake."

"But those Grindylows, they don't look too nice, are in the Black Lake." Cadeyrn said a little apprehensive about the swimming tub now.

"Yes, but only water comes through the pipes. Nothing can hurt you. I won't let it. I am not going to leave. I will be right here." Severus reassured him.

With a bit more reassurance and cajoling on Severus's part. Cadeyrn finally stripped his clothes and eased himself into the warm water. Severus was highly amused as Cadeyrn discovered the bubbles tickled as they scrubbed the dirt off his body. He watched as he settled in and played in the tub diving down onto the bottom retrieving little things Severus conjured and tossed in for him to go get. Getting Cadeyrn had been a chore, getting him out was taking longer.

"You can take another bath tomorrow." Severus assured him.

"Why can't I stay in?" Cadeyrn asked pushing out his bottom lip.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because we need to get your hair cut now. I explained this. You will be going to classes come Monday and little boys with scraggly hair needs to have it cut."

"A little longer." Cadeyrn begged.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "You said that half an hour ago. I gave you a little longer. It is time to get out now." He said with authority in his voice.

Cadeyrn swam over to him. All the bubbles where totally gone out of the water now. Severus had the big fluffy towel ready and waiting on the little boy. Finally he climbed out and Severus wrapped him up inside the towel.

"I will use my wand for the hair cut. It won't hurt. I already explained this." Severus reassured him. Severus said the spell and tapped Cadeyrn on the head and the scissors appeared and started doing the magic. Cadeyrn watched in awe in the mirror as the clippings vanished once they were cut from his head as Severus dried him off.

That set off another round of questions as Severus handed him one article of clothing at a time and he watched as Cadeyrn started slowly getting dressed. Which, led to other discussions on clothing. Where the tags actually went and why there was tags on the clothes. Severus finally had enough and slung him up over his shoulder and carried him out of the bathroom. Going back to the living room he placed him the chair.

"Enough with the questions for right now. Quiet time. I am going to get you a book. I want you to read for awhile. Do you think you can manage that?" Severus asked him.

He knew it wasn't Cadeyrn's fault, but Severus desperately needed some quiet. The little boy was going to drive him crazy with wanting to know how every worked, what it was, what is for, why did this, why it did that.

"I can do that." Cadeyrn said with conviction.

"Good. Stay right here and read and don't move. I need to set up your bedroom." Severus told him as went over to a bookcase and grabbed the first year History of Magic book and went back and handed it to him. Severus hoped by dinner time he would have Cadeyrn's bedroom done and he would have an hour or two of peace and quiet.


	36. Chapter 36

All stories are on Hiatus for the moment. Life has come into play and I have found myself with less time to write. I am sorry about having to do this. Please bear with me and as soon as time becomes available I'll be picking back up stories as I can.


End file.
